Numb Girl
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: The Last Chapter/Semua titik telah terlewati dengan kebersamaan yang diiringi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan mewarnai mereka. Dan mereka selalu berharap ini merupakan titik awal dari perjuangan. Tak terkecuali dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang menemani mereka melangkahi hidup./Apapun yang menjadi kerikil masalah,Akan hilang dengan usaha untuk menyelesaikannya/
1. Part 1 Who is she ?

Minna~~ saya adalah author lama yang kena WB lama hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit FFn *gubrak*. Saya mencoba Fandom baru yang selama ini Bleach kemudian saya beralih ke Naruto *Anime Bleach nggak ditinggalin kok*

For Pencinta anime seperti kalian, mohon bantuaannya dalam membaca cerita yang mungkin allurnya tidak jelas. Saya orangnya nggak berlama basa-basi.~~

_Life Like Is Wind, Fly On The Sky If You Want **_

_Gracia De Mouis Lucheta~`_

_For Anime Naruto Lovers **SasuSaku Lovers**_

_Disclaimer : Masih punya Masashi sensei ** _

_Rated : T-een_

_Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort_

_Warning : Agak ke-OOC an, Au banyak Typo bertebaran_

* * *

><p><em>Black is my Favorit color<em>

_I don't like feel happy..sad..or more._

_So, you don't know me._

_I'm so numb._

_Don't came near to me or touch me if you save your life._

_-Cherry Note's-_

Ingin kurasakan perasaan yang dialami setiap orang, melihat orang tertawa dengan menyunggingkan senyuman dan deretan gigi khas tertawa mereka. Juga ingin merasakan kesedihan saat ada orang yang meninggalkan kita ataupun menangis karena bahagia-IRONI sungguh kata itu aku tidak dapat merasakan semua itu. Aku…aku..hidup tanpa nyawa.

* * *

><p>"Hei,Teme—Tumben melamun? Siapa yang kau perhatikan?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari laki-laki berambut <em>spike<em> kuning menatap mata onyx khas temannya itu.

"Hn—Apa maumu ?" Sang pemilik onyx itu merasa terganggu atas kehadiran teman sekampusnya itu.

"Selalu begitu, apakah kau nggak sadar setiap hari memperhatikan gadis berambut pink itu ?" Guratan kecil berkedut di pelipis laki-laki bermata sapphire blue.

"Apa urusanmu, Dobe ? Jangan mengangguku !" Bentak kecil dari laki-laki itu. Hendak melayangkan pukulan tangan tepat dimuka temannya itu cepat dibaca oleh laki-laki bermata onyx itu dengan menahannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke ! Dia itu tidak bisa merasakan seperti kita." Kata terluncur dari lak-laki itu merenggankan tangannya.

"Maksudmu—"

"Dia itu disebut Gadis penyendiri atau _Numb Girl_."

Yang benar saja, masa dia sebut gadis penyendiri. Kulihat dia baik-baik saja,eh-tunggu dulu ! kenapa aku terlalu memikirkan gadis itu. Batin Sasuke dalam hati, tanpa menyadarkan teman di sampingnya dia pun berlari mengikuti gadis misterius itu. Ya, gadis misterius yang mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Cotto matte, Sasuke—" Laki-laki bermata sapphire biru tersadar dari alam sadarnya melihat temannya sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. "Maunya apa sih dia ?"

* * *

><p>SASUKE POV<p>

Cih, kenapa pula aku harus mengikutinya. Padahal aku seorang Uchiha yang selalu mementingkan harga diri, tapi gadis itu mengacau pikiranku belakangan ini. Dia memiliki rambut yang unik yaitu berwarna pink, kedua bola matanya memiliki warna emerald sungguh cantik.

Argh sudahlah cukup basa-basinya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi semester 3 dan pastinya kau tidak tahu apa maksud dari jurusan yang kupilih. Ok, maksudnya aku ingin menjadi Psikolog yang dapat membantu orang bermasalah berbeda degan kepribadianku yang ego dan dingin cukup dingin maka aku memilih ini untuk merubahnya.

Aku sedang mengejar seorang mahasiswi yang ku jelaskan di atas tadi, yang kutahu dia berada di jurusan Seni tepatnya musik. Jangan kalian berpikir aku mengetahui informasi itu dari orang yang tidak ku kenal, aku tahu dari teman sekaligus sahabatku Naruto Uzumaki.

Sudah cukup perkenalan yang membosankan itu, kalian tahu aku hampir kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Tapi dua langkah tepat di belakangnya.-

"Maumu apa, Uchiha ?" Nada datar tanpa ekspresi dari ucapan gadis itu sarkastik.

END SASUKE POV

Tatapan onyx Sasuke mencoba berhadapan dengan mata emerald milik gadis itu, tapi mata itu terlihat sendu. Berpikir cara dosen psikolog, aku membaca pikirannya.

"Bukankah kau jurusan Psikolog-eh, apa aku salah Uchiha-san ?" ucapnya datar kembali.

"Hn,kau benar. Tahu dari mana anda ? Oh,ya dari raut wajahmu aku tahu..kau mempunyai masalah bukan? " Ucap Sasuke hati-hati terhadap gadis incarannya tersebut dengan tetap stay _cool _.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha-san." Gadis itu melengos pergi dari hadapan Laki-laki bermata onyx itu, tapi tidak bisa karena tangan kekar itu menahannya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Sudahlah kau—jurusan psikologi dan aku jurusan seni, kita berbeda dan camkan aku tidak sama dengan kalian. Kalau kau mau nyawamu selamat, jauhi aku. Uchiha !" Ancam gadis itu menatap tajam mata onyx milik Uchiha bungsu itu.

"_Life Like is Wind, Fly On The Sky If You Want.."_ Bisik pelan dari Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian melepas tangan yang menahan langkah gadis itu. "Oh ya, sampai bertemu lagi _Numb Cherry_." Diapun berlalu pergi.

"Sigh, desiran apa ditelingaku..tidak aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Ucap gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju ruangan musik kesukaan, maksudnya di tempat itu ada piano tempat curhat selama ini.

Semua pun berlalu***

* * *

><p><em>At Café Akatsuki 13.50 p.m<em>

Dua kursi kosong dan dua lainnya sudah terisi oleh laki-laki berambut spike kuning dan laki-laki berambut merah tengah menunggu kedua temannya yang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Gaara, kau tahu kemana Shikamaru tidak ?" Tanya laki-laki itu kepada orang di sampingnya tersebut.

"Bukankah dia akan datang 3 menit lagi, Naruto ! Aku juga mau tanya kemana Sasuke ?" Ucap Gaara menyeruput strawberry soda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu seketika menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki yang memiliki Tato "Ai" di dahinya "Ah, dia-" Ucapannya terpotong karena kedua temannya datang tepat waktu.

"Maaf aku terlambat teman-teman." Ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Wah panjang umur kalian, gimana siapa yang menjadi penelitian kalian untuk tugas nanti?" Cerca Naruto terhadap kedua temannya.

"Kau ini merepotkan, kami belum duduk sudah disajikan pertanyaan semacam itu ?" Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Ah, gomen-gomen… Oh ya, Teme. Kau meneliti siapa ? Gadis itu kan ?" Pertanyaan menjurus kepada Uchiha bungsu itu.

Pemuda yang dijuluki Teme itu hanya diam dan menatap mata ketiga mata temannya itu. "Sasuke, kau belum tahu detail gadis itu kan ?" Ucap Gaara tak kalah menatap mata milik Uchiha itu.

"Hn-" hanya sepenggal kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis milik Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Pemuda berambut hitam kuncir ke atas tersebut tak menyukai suasana diam tak bersuara, "Mau tahu tentang gadis yang kalian perbincangkan itu."

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju, kemudian pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu menceritakan detail gadis itu. Hanya Naruto dan Gaara yang terlebih dulu mengetahui perihal gadis berstatus mahasiswi Jurusan Seni musik, tapi laki-laki yang memiliki mata onyx itu membulat dua detik dan kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Begitulah detailnya, aku tak tahu namanya siapa. Yang jelas, Sasuke-" Potong Shikamaru menatap teman yang ada dihadapannya itu. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah datar seperti biasa padahal tadi ekspresinya diluar dugaan."—Kau yang harus mencarinya sendiri. Karena kau bilang sendiri untuk menelitinya."

Laki-laki yang bernama Gaara itu memperingatkan sesuatu kepada Pemuda berambut _Dark Blue_ "Yang kutahu dari kakakku, dia sering melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.."

Sasuke mencerna apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Teme, aku bisa membantu tentang gadis itu? Itu sih kalau kau mau." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri, lebih baik fokus pada objek penelitianmu—" Ejek Sasuke kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, bukannya gadis yang kau teliti itu bernama-" Lanjut Sasuke terpotong karena sang pemuda jabrik kuning itu menatap evil terhadap onyx miliknya.

"Baiklah, kalian mau pesan apa ? Bukannya dari tadi kalian belum minum?" Tanya Shikamaru menguasai percakapan temannya tersebut dapat menghentikan pertengkaran kecil diantara Uchiha dan Namikaze tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, Shika. Aku pesan jus tomat—" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pesan _Orange Soda_.." Ucap Naruto.

"Gaara, kau yang tarktir kami kan? Bukannya giliranmu hari ini.." Seringai Sasuke menjurus ke Laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Gaara hanya mendengus kecil mendapat seringai tajam dari Sasuke, "Terserah kalian saja.."

"Ayey, dapat traktiran dari Gaara.." Teriak kegirangan Naruto. Ketiga teman menoleh mendengar ucapan kerasnya memberi _Evil face_ terhadap pemuda memilki mata sapphire blue itu.

"Hentikan kekonyolanmu, Naruto! Kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa tahu, seharusnya bersikap dewasa sedikit.." Bentak pelan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri menatap sekilas wajah Sasuke sudah seperti _Harimau-mengincar-mangsa_ hanya diam dan bersikap dengan cengiran biasa. "Gomen ne.."

* * *

><p>~~<em>Pagi at 13 September 2011 in Konoha Town<em>~~

Decitan pintu kamar terdengar keras di telinga gadis itu, "Kau ini! Harusnya sudah berangkat dari tadi, dasar pemalas" terdengar teriakan menggema di seluruh kamarnya.

"…" Gadis itu membisu tak berbicara sepatah kata apapun dan melengos pergi ke kampus tempat ia menimba ilmu. Entahlah dia tidak mendengar ocehan wanita yang selama ini mengurusnya, apa hubungan dia memungutnya samapi dia menanjak kuliah sampai seperti ini.

Gadia berambut pink itu melaju motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia pun tak peduli dengan apapun yang akan menghadangnya. Yang jelas dia hanyalah manusia tidak bisa merasakan apapun seperti yang lain.

Ckiit, gadis berambut pink itu memasuki kampus atau dikenal Konoha et Campus. Satu tujuan gadis itu hanyalah piano berwarna Coklat kusam di ruangan terpencil dekat kampus jurusannya itu.

Jari-jari mungilnya mengalun musik sendu nan indah, piano kusam itu menjadi berwarn seiring dari orang yang memainkannya. Gadis itu memainkan lagu _Numb_ milik Band terkenal Linkin Park, tapi dia hanya memainkan bukan menyanyikannya hingga terdengar suara yang mengusik lagunya tersebut.

_i've become so numb  
>i can't feel you there become so tired<br>so much more aware  
>i'm becoming this all i want to do<br>is be more like me and be less like you_

Gertakan kecil dari gadis itu tak tergubris oleh seorang laki-laki berambut _dark blue _ itu menghentikan suaranya menemani alunan indah petikan gadis bermata emerald tersebut.

Gadis itu menghentikan alunan pianonya dan menatap tajam pemuda yang seenaknya masuk ke ruangan yang hanya boleh dimasukkin oleh mahasiswa sejurusan. Sebelum gadis itu berbicara, laki-laki bermata onyx itu angkat bicara. "Aku hanya menemani lagu-mu saja. Kan sayang kalau disia-siakan saja !"

"Maumu apa Uchiha?" Dengus gadis itu.

"Kata-kata itu sering kau ulangi ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, aku boleh tahu siapa namau ?"

"Cih, apa urusannya denganku ?" Gadis itu mengejek pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kalau tak kenal maka tak sayang bukan, aku hanya ingin tahu saja.."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu.."

"Sabar..Sabar,Uchiha. Gadis ini tidak memiliki perasaan sama seperti aku. dia itu _Numb Girl_" Batin Pemuda itu.

"Eh, kenapa diam ? seharusnya aku balik bertanya apa urusanmu menemuiku. Bukannya merepotkan kalau bertemu denganku.." Ucap sinis dari gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu, _Cherry?"_

_._

_._

_TBC_

Maaf alurnya kecepatan atau nggak

Mohon direview


	2. Part 2 Meet again

Maafkan saya , jika banyak kesalahan kata atau segala berhubungan dengan fic ini. Karena saya berusaha untuk membuat fic lebih baik lagi dengan bantuan dari kalian semua :*

.

Walau reviewer hanya sedikit tetapi, saya tetap bersemangat buat fic lagi :*

Arigatou..:D

_Life Like Is Wind, Fly On The Sky If You Want **_

_Gracia De Mouis Lucheta~`_

_For Anime Naruto Lovers **SasuSaku Lovers**_

_Disclaimer : Masih punya Masashi sensei ** _

_Rated : T-een_

_Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort_

_Warning : Agak ke-OOC an, Au banyak Typo bertebaran_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kulakukan tadi , Bodoh..bodoh ! " Ucapan kesal dari bibir ranum milik gadis bermata emerald itu. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan laki-laki bermata onyx itu membuatnya tak tentu arah, bagaimana tidak ? Dia biasanya tidak berbicara dengan orang lain, kenapa hanya dengan laki-laki itu yang bisa membuatnya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.<p>

_Flashback~_

"_Siapa namamu, Cherry ?"_

_Lidah gadis itu berkelut untuk membuka suara, tetapi dalam hatinya menahan keinginan itu._

"_Tahu darimana kau julukanku—adalah Cherry." Gadis itu berkelit mengganti topik_

"_Kau tak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahuinya?"_

"_Terus apa maumu, untuk mengetahui namaku? Manfaatku apa? Uchiha-san." _

"_Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, apa tidak boleh?" Laki-laki itu menautkan alisnya._

"_Aneh kau ini! Biasanya laki-laki tidak repot-repot untuk berkenal dengan seorang wanita, tapi-hanya kau yang.." sukses jari dingin milik laki-laki itu menghentikan ocehan gadis itu._

"_Aku Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Psikologi."_

_Gadis itu tanpa sadar menatap mata onyx milik Uchiha Sasuke yang menghipnotisnya dan mengucapkan.._

.

.

* * *

><p>Lamunan gadis itu buyar akan bunyi bel di kampusnya menggema. Diapun memasuki kelasnya, di sana dia diacuhkan oleh teman-temannya. Miris melihat keadaan psikologisnya, tapi dia menganggap semua itu tak ada gunanya.<p>

"Hei, teman-teman. Hari ini ada mahasiswi baru looh ! Katanya dia berasal dari Amekagure !" Teriak salah satu perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata mencolok.

"Benarkah, wah bakalan jadi sainganmu. Karin" Ucap temannya.

Seketika gadis yang dibicarakan itu datang masuk ke dalam ruangan kuliahnya, semua takjub melihatnya. Dia memiliki rambut kuning panjang dengan mata aquamarine seperti boneka Barbie yang dikenal boneka cantik di dunia.

"_Konichiwa, _teman-teman. Perkenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka, mohon bantuannya." Senyum gadis bermata aquamarine itu membuat laki-laki berada di ruangan itu pingsan di lantai.

Mata itu, ya dia adalah- "Sakura, apa kabar ?" suara Ino mengagetkan seisi ruangan itu, bagaimana tidak ?, gadis yang dipanggil itu dikenal dengan sebutan "—_Numb Girl" _ oleh teman-temannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia memiliki teman secantik Ino.

" Yamanaka-san, senang bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Sakura datar tanpa emosi sekalipun terlihat dari wajahnya.

Ino Yamanaka kaget mendengar balasan dari temannya, dia tidak menyangka kalau temannya yang selalu ceria bisa berubah 100 persen menjadi murung tanpa emosi.

_Dret…Dret.._

Getaran telepon genggam milik Ino membuyarkan apa yang dipikirkannya, "Siapa yang mengangguku ?" Keluhnya. Dia melihat layar telepon genggam itu-

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Calling_

"Uuh, ternyata dia ?" senyum berbinar keluar dari bibir gadis itu dan menjawab panggilan yang berada di telepon genggamnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Psychology Class room 124<em>

"Hey, teme. Bagaimana ekspedisi tentang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu?" Tanya laki-laki berambut jabrik yang bernama Naruto itu kepada sahabatnya bermata onyx itu.

"Hn, menurutmu?" Jawab dengan pertanyaan balik menjurus kepada temannya.

"Sasuke..Naruto, kalian tahu siapa yang ditelepon oleh Shika ?" Potong laki-laki bertato Ai di dahinya itu.

"Mana kutahu, Gaara." Kata Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Oh ya, kutahu dari kakakku di kelas seni musik. Ada kedatangan mahasiswa baru ?" Ucap Gaara.

"Um, kamu tertarik ya ?"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya, "Tentu tidak, aku sudah punya Matsuri tahu ?" Ucapnya kesal terhadap perkataan dari laki-laki berambut jabrik itu.

"Hei..hei, kalian berisik ! Pembicaraan ku dengan Ino jadi terganggu ?" Bentak Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"_Maaf ya, nanti kita ketemuan di Akatsuki Café." _Tutup Shikamaru mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan gadis yang bernama Ino.

"Ino.., siapa dia ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada laki-laki berambut nanas itu.

"Dia itu tunanganku." Jawab Shikamaru.

Ketiga sahabat itu kaget mendengar ucapan barusan keluar dari laki-laki yang berstatus ketua tingkat dikelasnya.

"Se-serius, kau Shika.." Ucap ragu-ragu laki-laki bernama Naruto.

Dengan ketegasannya, Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan cincin tunangannya. Bukti mereka adalah tunangan resmi.

"Sejak kapan kau tunangan, Shika ! Kenapa tidak beritahu kami ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu kita bicarakan nanti di Akatsuki Café, ok." Ucap Shikamaru mengacungkan jempolnya kepada ketiga temannya.

"_Bukannya tadi dia ada janji dengan tunangannya." Batin Sasuke._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Musical Room 347 at 13.45 WIB<em>

Suara-suara menggema di alunkan dengan hentakan,petikan, bahkan sampai pukulan alat music terdengar indah. Terutama piano dimainkan oleh gadis bernama Sakura Haruno, jari-jarinya sangatlah terampil menekan tuts-tuts nya hingga menghasilkan suara yang menakjubkan.

Tapi tidak dengan orangnya, dia hanya memasang raut datar seperti biasa. Itu membuat takut teman-temannya untuk mendekatinya, pantas disebut gadis mati rasa.

Gadis bermata aquamarine yang bernama Ino Yamanaka juga tak kalah hebatnya memainkan biola, dengan memejamkan matanya dan menghayati lagunya itu membuat orang yang mendengarnya seakan terbang melayang ke udara.

Lagu _Mayonaka Orchesta –Aqua Timez_, itulah yang dimainkan oleh kelas bernomor 347. Lagu ini pantas disebut sangatlah sempurna, alunan melodi yang indah menghanyutkan suasana.

"Cukup anak-anak, mata kuliah hari ini selesai. Selamat sore semuanya." Ucap wanita berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam menggelung panjang.

"Baiklah, Eri-sensei." Kata seluruh mahasiswa serempak antusias menjawabnya.

Semuanya pulang hingga tersisa dua mahasiswi berambut _Pink _ dan _Kuning_ yang masih berkutat dengan alat musik dimainkannya. Sunyi menyelimuti suasana kelas itu, tak ada satupun suara menemani mereka.

Hingga gadis bernama Ino Yamanakan membuka suaranya, "Sakura, kenapa kau berubah? Dirimu menjadi seperti ini. Aku datang ke sini karena kangen denganmu! Tapi kenapa kau..hiks..hiks..?" air asin mengalir tetes pertetes di matanya.

"Aku yang dulu itu, Yamanaka-san. Sekarang ya sekarang!" Ucap dingin keluar dari bibir milik gadis bermata emerald tersebut.

"Bisa kau cerita padaku? Aku ini sahabatmu, pasti bisa membantumu." Ucap Ino memelas kepada gadis disampingnya itu.

"Itu tak perlu aku cerita padamu, Yamanaka-san. Permisi—" Kata Sakura melengos pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun teman eh sahabatnya yang 4 tahun menemaninya.

"Tunggu-" Ucap Ino menarik paksa tangan Sakura "Maumu apa, Yamanaka-san?" Bentaknya meronta meminta gadis bermata aquamarine melepas tangannya.

Namun hasilnya nihil, gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka itu tak melepas tangan dan menariknya seenaknya kelaur dari kelasnya. "Aku membawamu ke suatu tempat, di sana aku akan memperkenalkan tunanganku dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Jadi sekali ini saja! Turuti aku,Sakura!" Bentak Ino menguasai emosinya yang meletup-letup sedari ditahan saat sahabat karibnya mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Bukannya akan menganggumu acara kencanmu bersama tunanganmu, Yamanaka-san." Cibir Sakura menatap mata aquamarine dengan datarnya.

"Tidak, aku bukan berkencan kok. Tapi _reunion _bersama teman-temanku, jadi diam dan jangan banyak protes!" Jawab tegas Ino tak kalah tajamnya dengan Sakura mendesisnya.

Kemudian dia menarik paksa Sakura masuk dalam mobil _Honda jazz_ nya warna merah, tak menggubris ocehan-ocehan Sakura melolong tidak ada habisnya "Turunkan aku!", "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" "Cepat TURUNKAN AKU!" ucapnya dengan menekan kata-kata tersebut.

Sampailah di _Lily Of the valley Boutique_, butik milik keluarganya. Di sana terdapat bermacam-macam desain-desain baju terkenal di dunia. Dengan cat berwarna _Gold_ memperindah butik ini yang terkesan elegan.

"Selamat malam Ino-sama." Ucap salah satu pelayan di butiknya.

"Selamat malam juga, saya minta tolong untuk mendandani sahabat saya ini agar terlihat cantik." Pinta Ino dengan ramah nan lembut khas suaranya.

"Baiklah Ino-sama."

Para pelayan menarik paksa sahabat tuannya itu untuk di dandani bak layaknya putri dari kerajaan terkenal. Gadis bermata emerald itu tak kalahnya berontak menepis paksa tangannya ditahan oleh beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Sakura, tadi kan sudah kubilang! Sekali saja, turuti apa permintaanku kali ini." Kata Ino menginterupsi pemberontakan Sakura, sahabatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dua gadis ini telah berubah menjadi anggun. Bagaimana tidak? Ino Yamanaka memakai dress warna ungu muda dengan aksen bunga _Sweat Pea_ diletakkan pada pinggirannya. Rambutnya dikuncir setengah dan sisanya di blow-up hingga terkesan bergelombang. Juga pada wajahnya diberi make up simpel hanya lipgoss rasa anggur menghiasi bibir manisnya.

Tak kalah dengan Ino, gadis bermata emerald yang sempat ditarik paksa berubah menjadi anak bangsawan. Dia memakai dress warna pink muda dengan pita menjuntai kebawah. Rambutnya yang pendek hanya diberi aksen bando kupu-kupu. Juga make up sama seperti Ino terkesan simpel tapi hanya lipgoss rasa stroberry mempermanis bibir ranumnya.

"Wah kau terlihat cantik, sahabatku. Ayo kita ke _Akatsuki Café!_" Kata Ino dengan semangatnya seratus persen.

"Hati-hati, Ino-sama."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Akatsuki Café At 20.36 WIB.<em>

Senandung lagu instrumental mengalun suasana café yang terletak di jalan utama Konohagakure nomor 49, juga pelayanannya yang berkelas membuat pengunjung betah untuk menyinggah di café ini.

Di sana ada empat cowok dan dua cewek bercengkrama menikmati cuaca nan dingin diluar, ada yang mencibir, ada juga yang melerai. Hingga laki-laki bermata onyx hitam berambut panjang dikuncir menganggu acara mereka.

"Selamat malam semuanya-Hei,Sasu-chan! Ada disini." Teriak nan gaje menginterupsi mereka.

"Nii-san, hentikan kekonyolan kata-katamu itu didepan sahabatku!" Geram laki-laki berambut emo menatap tajam laki-laki yang disebut kakaknya itu.

"Itachi-nee, di-di mana Neji-san k-kok tidak ada?" Ucap gelagapan dari gadis yang bernama Matsuri, pacar dari Gaara Akasuna.

Dielusnya rambut Matsuri hingga semburat kecil menghiasai wajahnya, tatapan seakan membunuh keluar dari aura milik Laki-laki berambut merah darah kepada Nii-san _Sasuke_.

Tring..tring, suara lonceng dari Akatsuki Café pertanda ada tamu yang masuk. Ada dua gadis melangkahkan kakinya kepada-

"Shikamaru-kun, lama tak berjumpa?" Ucap gadis bermata aquamarine itu menghambur pelukan kepada laki-laki berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Hn, iya aku juga. Kau sangat formal sekali menghadiri reunian kecil kita—oh, ya itu siapa?" Tanyanya kepada gadis yang masih dalam pelukannya menunjuk gadis yang berada di belakangnya.

"Helooo, jangan bermesraan di depan umum, Ino-chan!" Suara keras khas Naruto Uzumaki mengusik Shikamaru memeluk tunangannya itu.

"Kau ini, sifatmu tidak sama sekali berubah. Naruto!" Kata Ino menciutkan aura laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Ino-san, itu siapa yang ada dibelakangmu?" Ucap gadis bermata lavender itu. Semua mata kecuali Ino tertuju pada gadis berambut pink, yang ditatapnya itu merasa risih dan merasa _Ingin-pergi-dari-sini_.

Kembali mata onyx bertemu dengan emerald

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

.

,

,

_TBC_

Maafkan saya, fic ini ancur banget! Bahkan saya bersedia menghapusnya, jika fic ini kelihatan menganggu kalian. Saya bersedia menghapusnya.

Trims**

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta…

'Mohon review dari kalian semua…"

.


	3. Part 3 Confilct in Reunion !

Minna san, saya akan melanjutkan Fic ini walaupun penulisan banyak Typo yang agak sulit dihilangkan. Saya mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan kalian *pundung*

_Life Like Is Wind, Fly On The Sky If You Want **_

_Gracia De Mouis Lucheta~`_

_For Anime Naruto Lovers **SasuSaku Lovers**_

_Disclaimer : Masih punya Masashi sensei ** _

_Rated : T-een_

_Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort_

_Warning : Agak ke-OOC an, Au banyak Typo bertebaran_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_In Akatsuki Café at 20.38 p.m  
><em>

Suasana ruangan itu mendadak diam karena adanya seorang gadis berambut pink membuat mata mereka tertuju padanya. Salah satu dari mereka pun agak terkejut melihat perubahan pada gadis itu, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura"

Sang gadis merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut mencuat keatas, Mereka pun saling bertatapan cukup lama, tanpa menyadari orang sekitar keduanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap pelan gadis itu. Kemudian dia melihat sekilas salah satu gadis seumuran dengannya, merasa mengingat dirinya dulu, tetapi dia berusaha melupakan itu dengan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya." Jangan ingat itu lagi!"

Gadis bermata Emerlad itu menggerakan kakinya mengarah ke meja nomor 45 itu mendengar suara nan lembut "Ayo, Sakura. Jangan malu-malu duduk bersama kami." Kata gadis bermata lavender menginterupsi dengan mengajaknya untuk menghampiri mereka.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu memicingkan matanya seolah-olah mengintrograsi siapapun tertangkap oleh mata emerald nya. Dia teringat kembali masa lalunya lagi ketika masih bersekolah di Konoha High School. Itupun tidak bisa dihindarinya..

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_._

_._

"_Hinata, ayo kejar kami!" Ucap nyaring khas gadis bermata Emerlad itu kepada temannya yang berada dibelakangnya._

"_Sa-Sakura-chan, larinya pelan-pelan dong! Aku nggak kuat!" Ucap gadis itu merasa ngos-ngosan mengayuh kakinya menyusul temannya itu._

_Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri mereka berdua._

"_SAKURA…HINATA, kalian ini masih saja seperti itu! Dasar bodoh." Teriak gadis bermata Aquamarine itu melipat tangannya seolah-olah seorang guru killer menakuti murid-muridnya._

"_Eh? Bodoh. Inoo, ayo ulangi sekali lagi perkataan itu!"Ucap Sakura menghentikan langkahnya hingga _

_**Bruuk.**_

"_Adauw, sakit Sakura-chan.." Ucap Hinata meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya karena dia menabrak tubuh gadis berambut pink itu._

"_Ma-maaf, ya Hinata." Ucap Sakura mendekati temannya itu._

_Gadis bermata Aquamarine menghela nafasnya juga mendekati dua temannya dengan langkah pelan-pelan._

"_Hayooo, kalian berdua kena karma. Itu semua karena melanggar peraturanku!" Ucap pelan gadis itu mengagetkan kedua temannya itu. _

"_Ino-pig, kau hampir membuat kami mati mendadak!" Kata Sakura mengelus dadanya dan kemudian menyikut lengan tangan temannya itu._

_Itulah secuil kebahagiaan yang dialami oleh mereka, tetapi pada suatu hari dimana 13 October terjadi suatu kejadian yang-_

* * *

><p>Tidak..tidak, aku tak mau mengingatnya kembali! Aku…Arghhh. Ucap sang gadis itu memegang kepalanya hingga badannya terhuyung kebawah.<p>

"Sa-Sakura.." Ucap gadis bermata Aqua marine yang panik mencoba menangkap tubuh sahabatnya itu yang berada disampingnya.

**Hupp..**

Suara itu membuat teman-temannya melihat aksi pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha sigap menangkap tubuh mungil gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kau bisa menangkapnya secepat itu?" Ucap Shikamaru kaget melihat kejadian singkat bahkan lima detik padahal pemuda berambut _Dark Blue _itu dari tadi tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Tapi kok bisa?

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah temannya itu membentuk senyuman tipis "Aku ini keturunan Uchiha, Shikamaru. Jadi kejadian tadi hal yang biasa bagiku." Ucap khas milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Tetapi, sang kakak masih kebingungan akan hal ini membuat prasangka yang tidak-tidak akan adiknya "Sasu-chan, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan gadis yang berada digendonganmu itu?" Tanya kakak laki-lakinya ragu-ragu.

"Cukup, Itachi-nii! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi didepan teman-temanku! Dan satu lagi, ini hanya objek penelitianku. Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam!" Ucap kesal dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sasuke, kau yakin meneliti psikologis gadis itu? Apakah kau menjamin jika dia menyukaimu suatu saat?" Ucap pemuda berambut merah darah seolah tak yakin akan hal ini.

"Kau meragukan kejeniusanku, Gaara-san. Hal yang seperti itu lihat saja nanti!" Seringai Sasuke menjurus ke arah pemuda berambut merah.

Suasana pun mencekam nan dingin menguasai aura mereka, hanya seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Ya, Haruno membuat sekeliling nya menjadi membisu.

Kemudian Pemuda berambut jabrik itu melamunkan sesuatu pada diri gadis yang berada digendongan sahabatnya. " Sakura, apa yang terjadi denganmu selama ini?"

Sasuke pun membawa gadis bernama Sakura menuju kursi tempat ia duduk dan menyenderkan ke dinding ruangan itu. "Dobe, aku jadi ingat sesuatu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil "Dobe" menoleh kearah mata onyx milik Uchiha bungsu itu, "Sesuatu? Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Mengenai gadis ini, apakah kau mengenalnya sejak dulu?" Ucap pemuda itu mengarah pertanyaan kepada Naruto Uzumaki, teman eh bahkan sahabatnya dengan tatapan mengintrograsi.

Sluurp, bunyi sedotan minuman Gaara menganggu pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian diapun membuka suara "Hmm,Sasuke! Kenapa kau sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu? Toh kenapa kau bertanya pada kami seolah-olah kami tahu akan hal ini." Ucapnya.

"Gaara, ini memang objek penelitianku. Wajar saja aku penasaran bukan?" Seringai Sasuke mengarah pemuda berambut merah darah dengan sorotan tajam.

"Hn."

"Gaara, apakah kau tahu sesuatu yang kami tidak ketahui?" Tanya Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Menurutmu?" Pertanyaan balik mengarah ke arah pemuda ber-klan Nara itu.

"Cukup, kalian para laki-laki! Di sini aku yang membawa Sakura datang di tengah-tengah kita! Jadi jangan membuat reunian ini jadi kacau!" Bentak gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka itu menghentikan tatapan, seringai bahkan suasana mencekam di ruangan itu.

"Ino-san, kau membawa Sakura-chan ke sini untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuat sahabatmu itu menjadi _Numb Girl! _ Iya kan!" interupsi Matsuri membaca pikiran gadis bermata Aquamarine itu.

"Matsuri-san, ternyata perkembanganmu cukup pesat ya bisa membaca pikiran orang!" Ucap Ino menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang berada di samping Gaara itu.

"Oh ya, aku bertanya sesuatu padamu. Gaara! Bukankah kau sepupunya sahabatku? Eh-apakah aku salah?" Lanjutnya.

Semuanya mengarah kepada pemuda bernama Gaara itu kecuali Naruto Uzumaki.

"Iya, memang ada apa?" Suara nan datar keluar dari mulut Gaara.

Ino Yamanaka itu terpancing emosi karena jawaban kurang memuaskan dari pemuda berambut merah darah. Kemudian tiba-tiba Ino menarik kerah baju Gaara. "Seharusnya kau tahu apa penyebab dari berubahnya sahabatku ini!"

"….." Gaara tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Pasti kau yang-"

Tangan kekar milik Shikamaru melepas paksa tangan tunangannya itu dari kerah baju milik Gaara. " Cukup, Ino! Jangan terbawa emosi.." kemudian pemuda berambut _nanas_ itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda berambut merah darah yang berada didekatnya "-Dan kau, Gaara. Aku bingung dengan pernyataan mu kemarin siang, kenapa kau membuat pernyataan itu seolah kau tak mengenal Sakura."

"Aku baru tahu dari kakakku, **Bahwa aku sepupunya dari gadis bernama Sakura Haruno.**" Ucap Gaara menekan nada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cukuuup, aku tidak mau tahu. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau kau—" Ucap Ino menunjuk ke arah Gaara "-tahu akan hal ini, jadi aku akan bawa Sakura ke rumah—"

Pemuda bermata _Onyx _ itu tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan "Biar aku yang membawa Sakura ke rumahku. Jadi ada yang keberatan dengan keputusanku?" Ucapnya meredam emosi yang menyeruak di ruangan itu.

"Sa-sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto memakai suffiks-_chan _dibelakang nama Sakura.

"Untuk jawaban pertanyaanku tadi, kita lanjutkan besok saja!" Ucap Sasuke langsung menggendong gadis itu ala _Bridal Style_ dan membawanya keluar dari Akatsuki Café itu menuju ke mansion milik keluarganya.

"Sasuke, biar aku saja yang membawanya." Cegah Gaara menahan tubuh Pemuda berambut _Dark Blue_ tetapi, Sasuke langsung melengos pergi tanpa menjawab apapun ucapan pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

"Sakura…" batin Gaara dalam hati.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suara gemuruh hujan membasahi kota Konohagakure hingga hawa dingin menyeruak dimana-mana terutama pada salah satu mansion terkenal dan termegah di kota tersebut. suara mobil Merk _Ferrari _terbaru berwarna biru khas kesukaan pemiliknya memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

**Ckiit, **mobil itu berhenti tepat di mansion tersebut. sang pemuda berambut _Dark Blue_ langsung membawa gadis yang berada di jok sebelahnya dengan ala _Bridal Style_-nya.

Pemuda itu tak peduli dengan apa kata beberapa pelayan yang melewatinya hingga seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut digelung panjang menghampiri kedua insan tersebut.

"Sasu-chan~~, siapa gadis itu? Apakah dia pacarmu?" tanya wanita dengan suara lembutnya.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya menghadapi wanita yang tepat didepannya. "Kaa-san, ini hanya temanku kok. Bisakah aku membawanya ke kamarku?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas kemudian mengelus pelan rambut pink milik gadis yang berada di gendongan anak bungsunya itu. "Gadis yang sangat cantik, coba kalau dia jadi pacarmu. Kalian sangat cocok!"

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu. Permisi!" Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan ibunya dan memasuki kamarnya

* * *

><p><em>In Akasuna Mansion at 22.10 p.m<br>_

.

.

Mobil _Ferrari 00-5_ berwarna hitam memasuki rumah bernuansa khas Jepang modern dengan dihiasi pohon-pohon Sakura dan sejumlah bunga-bunga harum nan elok. Sang pemuda yang memiliki tato Ai keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah peninggalan sang ayah yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu.

Kamar nomor 34 bernuansa cokelat keemasan terdapat kasur berukuran _King Size_ berwarna putih serta TV _Plasma_ 47 inch serta Audio Speaker pemberian kakak laki-lakinya. Uugh, suara keluhan dari pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur nan nyaman dan meletakkan I-Phone 4 tepat disampingnya.

**Kriett**

Suara pintu dari kamar pemuda itu terbuka dan muncul seorang gadis berkuncir empat menyenderkan tubuhnya tepat dipinggir pintu kamar nomor 34.

"Gaara, apakah kau sudah menemukan dengan Sakura? Kutahu dia bersamamu di reunian tadi?" Tanya seorang gadis dua tahun lebih tua dari pemilik kamar tersebut.

Pemuda itu langsung menatap mata kakak kandungnya itu. Kaget, ya perasaan darimana itu muncul di benaknya. "Bagaimana Nee-san tahu kalau-"

"Dari Sasori-_nii_, dia kebetulan ada disana. Eh, bukannya kak Itachi bersama kalian juga? Kenapa tidak bertemu dengannya?" Ucap gadis yang bernama Temari itu dengan melipat tangannya juga menatap adik bungsunya tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Gaara menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai menjadi fokusnya dengan memikirkan pernyataan dari tunangan sahabatnya bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"_Seharusnya kau tahu apa penyebab dari berubahnya sahabatku ini!"_

"Gaara, kau melamun?" Ucap Temari mendekatkan dirinya tepat dihadapan adik bungsunya.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak pada dirinya untuk pertanyaan kakak perempuannya. " Temari-nee, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah, adikku sayang—Oh,ya. Besok barengan berangkatnya! Oyasumi nasaii~~" Ucap perempuan itu menjauh dan meninggalkan kamar adik bungsunya.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda bernama lengkap Gaara no Akasuna mengingat perkataan kakaknya siang tadi sebelum dia berangkat ke Akatsuki Café.

_Flashback on Before Reunion_

"_Kakak ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, Gaara."_

"_Hn, lanjutkan saja!"_

"_Kau tahu keluarga Haruno."_

"_Hn.." Ucapnya menautkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti._

"_Mereka adalah sepupu kita, Gaara."_

"…_."_

_Terdiam, itulah perasaan yang sekarang dialaminya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mengatakan hal-hal buruk pada sepupunya itu._

"_Ma-maksud kakak, gadis yang kuliah di jurusan seni musik itu adalah sepupu kita! Ta-tapi kak, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan kalau "Dia sering melakukan bunuh diri." Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan gadis itu?"_

"_Maaf, kakak juga tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi tadi kakak tahu ini dari Kaa-san dan Sasori-nii. Bagaimana kalau bertemu dengannya, tolong bawa ke rumah kita! Ini perintah dari Sasori nii." Ucap gadis berkuncir empat itu dengan puppy eyes._

"_Wakaata.."_

_Flasback off ~~_

"Tch, sial. Bagaimana aku menceritakan bahwa Sakura sekarang berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha." Batin Gaara yang kemudian terlelap dengan alam mimpinya.

* * *

><p><em>In Uchiha Mansion, at 23.11 p.m<br>_

.

.

Di kamar bernuansa biru gelap dengan aksen warna putih silver serta ada goresan-goresan samar bergambarkan awan seakan ruangan itu hidup di atas langit.

Di kasur _king size_ berwarna putih polos, ada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ tertidur pulas dan disampingnya seorang pemuda berambut _Dark blue_ duduk di sofa kesayangan warna hitam senada dengan baju yang dikenakannya sambil memainkan I-pod serta membaca _Abnormal Psychology book._

"Sial, bagaimana penelitian ini akan sukses kalau aku tak mengerti gangguan gadis ini? Lagipula tidak ada dalam buku ini" Batin kesal dari pemuda itu membantingkan bukunya tepat di kasur _King size-_nya.

Nghh, desahan gadis itu terbangun akibat suara dari buku yang dibanting oleh pemuda bermata _Onyx _itu. " Dimana aku?" Ucapnya.

Diedarkan mata _Emerlad_-nya mengelingi ruangan asing bagi gadis itu dan kemudian tertuju pada mata _Onyx_ yang tak asing milik seorang pemuda masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Dia..lagi."

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>~~Gracia Note's~~<p>

Maaf kali ini alurnya agak membosankan, mungkin karena sibuk kuliah saya bisa memikirkan ide seperti ini.

Chapter kali ini panjang dari dua chapter sebelumnya.

_Mohon Review nya, ^^_

"_Jika fic ini kurang, tolong maafkan saya"_


	4. Part 4 Memories

Maafkan saya..maafkan saya jika sampai saat ini kesalahan masih ada dalam setiap kata yang terdpaat dalam fic saya. Para reviewer ingin mengetahui apa penyebab gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno menjadi _Numb Girl_, di sini saya akan memunculkan sedikit _clue-clue _ dari rahasia yang selama ini terpendam.

Oke, daripada berlama-lama berbasa-basi. Lebih baik kembali dalam cerita :*

_Life Like Is Wind, Fly On The Sky If You Want **_

_Gracia De Mouis Lucheta~`_

_For Anime Naruto Lovers **SasuSaku Lovers**_

_Disclaimer : Masih punya Masashi sensei ** _

_Rated : T-een_

_Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort_

_Warning : Agak ke-OOC an, Au banyak Typo bertebaran_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Uchiha Mansion, at 01.04 a.m<br>_

Hujan masih membasahi bumi hingga air menggelitik permukaan tanah untuk menampungnya. Tepat jam 01.04 a.m, pemuda sulung Uchiha baru saja menapaki kaki di rumahnya dari acara perkumpulan bersama-sama teman-temannya.

Dia melangkah agak tergesa-gesa memasuki rumahnya yang tampak dari langkah kaki yang cepat dan keringat bercucuran walau cuaca sedang dingin. Pemuda itu mencari adik kesayangannya—kesana kemari dia tak menemukan tanda – tanda dari adiknya.

Pemuda yang memiliki mata _Onyx_ itu seakan lupa kehadiran wanita tepat dibelakangnya. "Itachi.." panggilan nan merdu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan wanita itu.

"Kaa-san, kenapa be-belum tidur?" Tanya Itachi menyimpan kegugupan didepan wanita yang telah mengandungnya sembilan bulan tersebut.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa baru pulang. Itachi? Bukannya kantormu sudah tutup jam 10 malam?" Ucap ibunya bertanya balik kepada anak sulungnya.

"An-ano, tadi berkumpul dengan teman di Akatsuki Café. Kaa-san! Oh, ya. Sasuke sudah pulang belum?" Tanya Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Wanita itu tersenyum dianggap iya sebagai jawabannya. "Adik-mu sudah pulang tuh. Tapi dia membawa seorang gadis ke kamarnya, dia cantik. Itachi—"

Itachi mengerjap-ngerjapkan pikirannya, adiknya membawa seorang gadis ke kamarnya suatu pemandangan langka karena baru pertama kalinya ia membawa teman perempuan ke kamar pribadinya. "Pasti gadis itu yang dibawa-nya" Batinnya.

"Itachi, kok bengong sih? Pasti mikir macem-macem ya—jangan-jangan anak sulung kaa-san ini membayangkan adikmu melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu kan? Hayoo, ngaku?" Ucap ibunya menyikut pelan Itachi.

"Ah—ha tidak kok. Kaa-san bawa apa itu? Sepertinya baru—buat siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Um, kamu aja ya sekalian bawa ini ke kamar adikmu juga kasih ini ke teman perempuannya. Kaa-san sampai lupa, kamu tidak berhubungan **kan** dengan keluarga Sabaku?" Tanya ibunya sukses membuat Itachi membisu.

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya pertanda iya sebagai jawabannya, kemudian saat dia mengangkat kepalanya . kaa-san sudah menjauh dari hadapannya dan terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Itachi Uchiha "Baguslah, jangan sampai kau berhubungan dengan keluarga itu ."

"Mampus jika Tousan dan Kaasan tahu hal ini, karena aku dan Sasuke bersahabat dengan keluarga Sabaku" Batin Itachi melengos pergi ke kamar adik bungsunya dua puluh langkah dari tempat dia berdiri.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Sasuke Uchiha room<em>

"Kau.., kenapa membawaku ke sini? Uchiha-san. Apa yang kau mau lakukan terhadapku?" Tanya gadis itu mengekspresikan muka datar padahal dalam hatinya berkata takut dengan mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada.." jawab singkat dari pemuda memliki rambut _ dark blue _ itu menatap balik gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau mau memperkosa-ku ya! Cepat keluarkan aku!" Bentak gadis itu mendorong kasar pemuda itu dari kursi tempat dia duduk. Beruntungnya dia bisa menjaga keseimbangan kursi itu hingga tak terjatuh.

"Tidak akan.." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu membuat mata _Emerlad _milik gadis itu menjadi tajam menusuk menatap mata _Onyx _ milik pemuda yang berada 20 cm di wajahnya.

Tok..tok

Suara decitan pintu membuat si bungsu Uchiha menyeret tubuh gadis bermata _Emerlad _itu ke dalam pelukannya tanpa peduli pemberontakan apa yang dilakukan oleh dia. Ya, gadis itu yang dimaksud.

"Sasuke, kau ada dida—lam?" Ucap pemuda yang memiliki guratan garis di wajahnya membuka pintu kamar dan menatap sekian lama apa yang dilakukan adiknya bersama seorang gadis.

"Aniki.., seenaknya aja membuka pintu kamar—privasi tahuu?" Dengus Uchiha bungsu itu menatap kilat mata _onyx _ milik kakaknya itu.

"Kalau kau bilang privasi, kenapa kau membawa gadis ke kamarmu. Sasuke~~" Ucap Itachi membuat adiknya mati kutu untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Diam.."

"Uchiha-san, to-tolong jauhkan tubuhmu!" Ucap dingin gadis itu memaksa Sasuke Uchiha melepas pelukannya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha bingung atas apa yang dilakukannya, sang gadis yang sudah terlepas dari pelukannya juga tatapan tidak mengenakan dari kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aaa, sudahlah aniki. Keluar dari kamarku!" Usir halus dari adiknya yang semrawut kondisinya.

"Baru masuk sudah di usir, tak sopan tahu dengan kakakmu ini. Oh ya, ini buat temanmu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam ya dengannya~~" Ucap Itachi dengan seringainya sukses membuat adiknya melempar buku yang berada di kasurnya tepat di hadapan kakaknya. "Baka aniki !"

Tapi sang kakak berhasil kabur dari kamar adiknya yang terkenal privasinya itu dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Ini untukmu, besok kita berangkat kuliah sama-sama. Jadi jangan banyak protes dari mulutmu itu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke meletakkan baju,tas dan sepatu kets kepada gadis yang berambut _ pink _ di kasur kesayangannya.

Sakura mendelik dingin terhadap pemuda di depannya."Kau mau tidur dimana—atau jangan-jangan kau mau tidur denganku?" Ucap gadis itu waspada akan pemuda yang menatapnya itu.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan menuju sofa di samping meja belajarnya. "Tidak, aku tidur di sini. Jadi tak perlu khawatir—dan satu lagi panggil aku Sasuke. Mengerti!"

"Aku hanya menurut untuk kali ini saja, tapi jangan untuk kedua kalinya jika ingin nyawamu selamat. **Sasuke.**" Ucap gadis itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu dan membawa dia ke dalam mimpinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis akan ucapan gadis semenit yang lalu, dia pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa lembut pemberian kakaknya dengan mimpi indahnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Uchiha Mansion at 07.12 a.m<br>_

.

.

Suasana pagi ditemani oleh suara cicitan burung dan aroma makanan telah menunggu untuk disantap. Terutama pada keluarga Uchiha ini, Ayah..Ibu.. dan anak tersulung mereka sudah melahap sarapan nasi goreng tomat serta susu murni tersedia di atas meja.

Sang ibu celingak-celinguk tampak kebingungan tak melihat anak bungsunya—juga seorang gadis. Dia pun menepuk bahu anak sulungnya Itachi Uchiha. "Itachi, mana Sasuke? Kok belum keluar dari kamarnya? Apa—mereka melakukan sesuatu?" Bisik ibunya.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya pertanda tidak dari pertanyaan ibunya. "Kaa-san, ternyata mau menggendong cucu—"

**Jduuag **

"—Adauww, sakit bodoh!"

"Aniki mesumm.." Pukulan telak untuk Itachi dari adik bungsunya mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam mata _Onyx_ milik kakaknya itu.

"Siapa yang mesum, bodoh—"

"Memang kami melakukan yang tidak-tidak, apa? dasar Baka aniki !"

Ayah menggeram pelan dan mendeathglare kedua anaknya itu. Tanpa berkutik Itachi dan Sasuke secara tidak langsung menghentikan pentengkaran mereka yang tidak dalam daftar acara sarapan pagi keluarga Uchiha.

Merekapun melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang sedari tadi di-interupsi.

Sasuke yang memakai kaos oblong putih bergambarkan "I am not Alone" dilapisi kemeja biru muda kotak-kotak serta celana _Jeans_ dan tas selempangan di letakkan begitu saja di kursi disamping pemuda itu duduk.

Sebelum ia duduk disamping kakaknya itu. "—Sasuke, mana gadis itu?" Tanya ibunya.

"Dia masih di kamar, Kaa-san." Jawab Sasuke memulai suapan nasi goreng kesukaannya.

"Sasuke, dia cantik sekali—coba lihat !" Ucap Itachi berusaha memanggil adiknya melihat di belakangnya.

Sasuke tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan kakaknya dan masih menikmati makanan di depan mata _Onyx_ nya. "Uchiha-san, kita sudah terlambat." Suara datar keluar dari seseorang yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

Diapun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gadis berambut _pink_ dengan memakai pakaian yang diberi ibu-nya kelihatan cantik. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, wajah pucat milik Sasuke terlihat semburat merah tipis. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu memakai dress bunga camellia dilapisi kemeja pendek warna biru senada dengan tas yang dikenakannya.

Ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke melihat gadis itu, dibenaknya dia pernah melihatnya. "—Perasaan aku pernah melihatnya.."

"Duduklah dulu, Sakura. Aku mau makan.." Ucap Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan melahap nasi goreng tomat kesukaannya.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan. Biar aku berangkat sendiri—" Ucap dingin Sakura menatap mata _Onyx _ milik Sasuke sekilas dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan makan milik keluarga Uchiha.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti karena tangan kekar Sasuke menahannya. "Baiklah..baiklah—Kaasan, aku berangkat dulu. Sepertinya gadis ini terburu-buru.." Ucapnya menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas tangan kekarnya menahan gadis itu melengos pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan berbuat-buat macam-macam ya—hati hati, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi melambaikan tangannya.

Hn, hanya ucapan singkat keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu juga gadis itu menatap datar dan sekilas dia merasa seorang pria berumur 45 tahun itu pernah dilihatnya tetapi tidak digubrisnya pikiran itu.

Sang ayah bernama lengkap Fugaku Uchiha terdiam dan teringat sesuatu dengan memori 9 tahun yang lalu.

_Flashback on Fugaku Uchiha memories_

"_Wah, anakmu cantik sekali. Tuan Haruno—Namanya siapa?"_

"_Dia bernama Sakura Haruno. Bagus bukan?"_

"_Kalau sudah besar, bagaimana kita jodohkan dengan anak bungsu-ku itu."_

"_Memang anak sulungmu?"_

"_Dia sudah memiliki pacar kok."_

"_Baiklah.."_

"_Kudengar keluarga mereka dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang." Desus orang-orang._

"_Kasihan anaknya, dia diasuh oleh orang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa." Kata orang lainnya._

"_Kalau bertemu dengan anak itu, kuyakin dia pasti memiliki gangguan juga—ironis sekali."_

Kata-kata itu membuat Fugaku teringat akan janji sahabat lamanya dan apa yang dibicarakan beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Apakah gadis itu anak sahabatku?" batinnya.

"Ayah, ayo berangkat. Meetingnya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi." Ucap Itachi memecah lamunan ayahnya.

Laki-laki itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah menikmati sarapan paginya dan berpamitan dengan istrinya kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sesampainya di mobil _Aspache 304 _ warna hitam, sang ayah Fugaku membisikkan sesuatu kepada anak tersulungnya.

Itachi terkejut akan apa yang didengarnya itu, "Ayah yakin kalau gadis itu—"

"Coba kau periksa lagi berita tentang keluarga Haruno, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan oleh adikmu. Kau mengerti-kan, Itachi."

"_Baiklah_.."

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>In Konoha et Campus, at 08.00 a.m <em>

.

.

Sekumpulan gadis-gadis tengah mengerubungi gerbang kampus sampai menyesakkan mahasiswa lainnya yang ingin masuk ke dalam kampus. Mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu atau sekumpulan orang-orang keren yang ada di kampus mereka.

Suara keempat mobil mewah tengah memasuki kampus tempat mereka belajar. Mereka itu adalah mobil _Ferrari 00-5_ berwarna hitam, _Ferrari 101 _berwarna biru, _Ford 007 _berwarna merah marun dan _Afla 335 _ berwarna putih silver.

Tepat di fakultas Seni, keempat mobil itu berhenti. Suara teriakan gadis menggema hingga memusingkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Salah satu mobil _Ferrari 00-5 _berwarna hitam terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun dengan memakai kaos warna putih berkerah dengan rok selutut keluar dari mobil itu. "Gaara, kakak duluan ya—"

Sang adik pun keluar dari mobil itu dan memberi salam kepada kakaknya yang kuliah di fakultas itu.

"KYAAA..GAARA-SAN.."

"KERENNN…."

Pemuda itu mengeluh karena dia hanya keluar sebentar sudah mendapat hadiah teriakan dari fans-nya. Juga mobil _Ford 007 _terlihat gadis berambut pirang keluar dari mobil milik tunangannya itu juga keluar dari mobilnya.

Salah satu sekumpulan Fans dari..

"TERNYATA BENAR INO ITU TUNANGANNYA—SHIKAMARU!"

"MEREKA PASANGAN YANG COCOK.."

"JANGAN REBUT SHIKAMARU KAMI !"

Pemuda berambut nanas langsung memberi ciuman pipi kepada gadis tunangannya itu kemudian melengos masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Jeritan fans mereka melengking kerasnya hingga pemuda itu menutup telinganya,"Cepatlah, Gaara. Masuklah ke dalam mobilmu sebelum fansmu itu mengerubungimu—" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hn.."

Dan inilah yang ditunggu oleh mereka para gadis-gadis, bagaimana tidak pemuda itu hanya keluar dari mobilnya bermerk _Ferrari 101 _untuk memberi salam kepada fansnya. Akan tetapi pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil lain yang membuat mereka terbingung juga dengan Gaara yang baru memasuki moblinya.

Gadis berambut _pink _ keluar dari mobil itu dengan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, tanpa berterimakasih oleh pemuda bermata _Onyx _itu kemudian melangkah lebih cepat dari Temari sang kakak angkatannya dan Ino teman sekelasnya.

"KE-KENAPA DIA BERSAMA SASUKE-KUN!"

"DIA ITU NUMB GIRL-KAN!"

"KAMI TIDAK RELA KALAU DIA BERSAMA SASUKE—" Ucap salah satu fans dari bungsu Uchiha itu tanpa berbasa-basi ingin memukul gadis itu. Tanpa di duga gadis itu tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun yang pernah dilakukan jika dia merasa terganggu.

"Sakura—"

Tiba-tiba semua orang terperangah karena tangan kekar menahan serangan dari salah satu fansnya terhadap gadis bermata _emerald_. "Sa-sasuke-kun.." Ucap terdengar lemas akan siapa yang menatap tajam terhadapnya.

"—Kau tak sudah ikut campur, Uchiha-san. Biar aku sendiri yang mengurusnya, pergilah ke kelasmu. Dan terimakasih atas penginapannya.." Ucap Sakura langsung meninggalkan Sasuke tengah menoleh ke arahnya juga para-para orang yang mendengarnya.

"APA ! GADIS ITU NGINAP DI RUMAH SASUKE-KUN !"

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI !"

Jeritan memekakkan telinga Sasuke dengan menatap tajam semua fansnya hingga mereka terdiam. "Kalian semua berisik—ayo, Gaara..Shika. kita sudah terlambat." Ucapnya melangkah maju ke dalam mobilnya dan men_stater_-nya.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya, Gaara mengambil I-phone dan melihat _new messages from _Kakak perempuannya Sabaku no Temari.

_17 September 2011, at 08.12 a.m  
><em>

_Gaara, bagaimana dengan perintah dari Sasori-nii?_

_Kenapa dia berada di keluarga Uchiha?_

_Kau tahu kan kita sebernanya tak boleh berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha._

_Tapi jika ibu tahu kalau kita berhubungan dengan mereka. _

_Maka, kita akan mati._

_From Nee-chan mu~~_

Kemudian dia cepat membalas _messages _ dari kakak perempuannya

_17 September 2011, at 08.17 a.m  
><em>

_Perintah itu sebaiknya kita rundingkan dengan Sasori-nii._

_Itupun aku mencegahnya, dia sudah melengos pergi, maafkan aku._

_Sasori-nii juga berhubungan dengan Itachi, kakaknya sahabatku—Sasuke._

_Kalau ibu tahu, apa boleh buat. Kita mati ataupun hidup, itu urusan nanti._

_Sudahlah, fokuslah pada kuliahmu. Kak!_

_Nanti kita bicarakan dirumah_

Satu _Messages_ terkirim.

,.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Psychology Class room 124<em>_ at 09.56 a.m  
><em>

.

.

Sebagian mata mahasiswa agak terpejam karena mata kuliah Psikologi Abnormal kali ini membuat mereka lelah menerima informasi dari dosen bernama Kakashi sangatlah banyak. Akan tetapi keempat mahasiswa masih terfokus diantaranya Shikamaru..Naruto..Gaara dan Sasuke, walau pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengantuk.

"Salah satu penyakit berbahaya dalam psikologi adalah _Skizophrenia_, ada terdapat gejala-gejala penyakit ini. Bapak memberi kalian tugas mencari gejala-gejala itu—dan, bagaimana dengan penelitian kalian?" Ucap pria yang selalu memakai masker tersebut menatap semua mahasiswa didikannya tersebut.

Salah satu mahasiswa menunjuk tangan—yaitu, Kiba Inuzuka. "Penelitiannya itu bisa tidak orang-orang yang mengalami gejala-gejala penyakit yang bapak sebutkan tadi. Yang kutahu, salah satu gejalanya dia bersikap datar terhadap lawan bicaranya juga berkata paling sedikit tiga atau empat kata." Jelasnya.

Tangan pemuda bermata _Onyx _ itu yang memegang penanya terhenti , setelah mendengar penjelasan salah satu teman sekelasnya . dia merasa ada yang memiliki gejala-gejala itu. "Sakura, dia-kan memiliki gejala-gejala itu! Tapi kenapa harus dia? Bukannya kampus ini –" batinnya.

Bukan dia saja yang merasa kaget atas penjelasan Kiba, pemuda memiliki tato _Ai_ merasa tenggorokan tercekat. Kedua sahabat lainnya melihat sekilas Sasuke dan Gaara menunjukkan tampang terkejut walau sekilas tampak mereka khawatir dengan gadis itu.

"Tugas itu dikumpul sehabis ujian semester, mungkin sekian mata kuliah bapak ini. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya." Ucap Kakashi memberi salam perpisahan kepada mahasiswa didikannya dan keluar dari kelas itu.

_Dret..dret.._

Getaran telepon genggam milik Naruto membuatnya merogoh saku bajunya, terlihat _New Messages_ dari Ino Yamanaka. Dan membuat dia menautkan alisnya pertanda bingung, "Kenapa dia tidak mengirimnya dengan Shikamaru.."

Kemudian Naruto membuka pesan itu. Kaget, pemuda itu langsung membalas-nya cepat-cepat dan memberitahukan kepada ketiga sahabatnya. "—Gawatt, Sakura mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

"Apa bunyi pesannya, Naruto!" Tanya Gaara .

_17 September 2011, at 10.06 a.m  
><em>

_Naruto.._

_Tolong aku sekarang, karena Sakura mencoba turun dari gedung lantai 4._

_Aku ceroboh tidak mengawasi-nya, dan di sana ada seseorang menemani Sakura._

_Aku mohon kalian semua.._

_Ino Yamanaka._

"Baiklah, ayo segera kesana. Kenapa tunangan-mu tidak memberitahu kepadamu dulu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pantas dia tidak mengirimnya denganku karena _Blackberry-ku _mati." Ucap Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya melihat layar kosong _Blackberry-nya._

"Sekarang dia dimana—" Ucap panik pemuda berambut _Dark blue _ menatap mata _Sapphire _ milik Naruto.

"Ayo, kita kesana—di fakultas Seni."Ucapnya menjawab ucapan sahabatnya itu langsung melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu mengikuti sahabatnya dengan berlari menuju fakultas Seni, tempat gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Arts Faculty at 10.20 a.m<br>_

.

.

Gadis itu menatap dingin sepasang mata dengan mendorong tubuhnya ke pinggir gedung berlantai 4 itu, "Mau-mu, apa? Kau ingin kematianku—silahkan, dorong aku ke bawah hingga membuat kalian puas."

"Aku ingin nyawa-mu gadis manis."

"Kalau ingin nyawaku, panggil malaikat maut-mu itu!" Desis Sakura.

.

.

"SAKURA…" Teriak gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka mengarah ke atas gedung lantai 4 itu tempat Sakura mencoba bunuh diri.

_Tap..Tap.._

Suara langkah keempat pemuda itu terdengar, salah satu pemuda berklan _Uchiha _ itu langsung menaiki gedung itu tanpa peduli dengan tatapan lainnya. "Tunggu Teme—, bahaya disana ada seseorang lagi! Woy, Temee.."

"Shikamaru-kun.." Lirih Ino memeluk lengan kekar pemuda berambut nanas disampingnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Ino?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menatap mata _Aquamarine _ milik tunangannya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu, Gaara. Saat aku kembali ke sini ada banyak seseorang—melihat Sakura sudah di atas gedung ini.." Isak tangis terdengar dari wajah Ino.

"Teman-teman, Sasuke menaiki gedung itu—bagaimana ini?" Ucap panik Naruto yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan nama _Dobe_ itu.

"SASUKE….."

"Percuma dipanggil, toh dia sudah di atas." Ucap Shikamaru menginterupsi teriakan Naruto dan Gaara memanggil Sasuke.

.

.

"Berhenti…" Ucap pemuda bermata _Onyx _itu menunjuk laki-laki tepat di depannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Tuan Uchiha. Ternyata kau sudah besar."

"Cih, apa maumu—"

"Jangan ikut campur, Uchiha-san. Pergilah dengan teman-temanmu."

"Diamlah di sana, Sakura. Dan—kau, kenapa menyusup kesini?" Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam laki-laki itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada kalian berdua. jadi—bersiaplah untuk mati.." Seringai laki-laki itu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Gracia Notes~~

Maafkan saya kali ini , endingnya menggantung. Mohon dari kalian semua memberi masukan atau ide untuk fic ini.

Doumo untuk di review ~~


	5. Part 5 Open to secret

Maafkan saya kali ini, author yang tidak menepati janji. Karena berbagai alasan-alasan yang bla-bla-bla, seperti banyak tugas kuliah menumpuk, tidak ada waktu, buntu ide, kondisi fisik. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf *gomen* kalau masih ada kesalahan setiap kata atau bagian pendeskripsian dalam cerita yang terlihat rancu.

Arigatou buat reviewer sekalian, padahal target saya 25 reviewer tapi sudah melebihi target 30 reviewer. *kasih applause buat kalian. Respon untuk review kalian akan dijawab di akhir cerita, tapi tidak semuanya.

Ok, langsung cekidot dalam cerita ~~~~~

* * *

><p><em>Life Like Is Wind, Fly On The Sky If You Want **<em>

_Gracia De Mouis Lucheta~`_

_For Anime Naruto Lovers **SasuSaku Lovers**_

_Disclaimer : Masih punya Masashi sensei ** _

_Rated : T-een_

_Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort_

_Warning : Agak ke-OOC an, Au banyak Typo bertebaran_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kumpulan angin berdebu memenuhi ruangan yang berukuran sangat luas bercatkan merah yang sudah kusam, asap-asap menyesakkan paru-paru yang menghisapnya. Terlihat juga pigura dengan kacanya yang pecah berantakan, dilihat lebih rinci pigura itu adalah foto dari keluarga Haruno.

"Kemana anak itu?" Tanya pria berambut panjang dengan matanya yang khas seperti ular itu sambil menyulut rokoknya tengah duduk di perapian bersama wanita disampingnya yang juga sedang meminum _Vodka_.

"Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah dengan bocah itu! Kita harus menjalankan rencana satu persatu, bukan dengan memotong rencana seenaknya saja. Cepat hubungi dia, suruh dia kembali!" Geram wanita berambut keunguan itu menekan gelas kaca itu sampai retak.

"Anko, bukannya kau menginginkan nyawa gadis itu untuk memuluskan rencana kita." Ucap laki-laki itu yang telah berusia 45 tahun tengah menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Lagipula kita membutuhkan tanda tangan gadis itu saat umur dia 18 tahun, akan tetapi undur rencana itu." Wanita itu menyeringai kepada laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm…"

Wanita bernama Anko itu menunjukkan seringai itu kembali tepat di pigura yang sudah berantakan dan bertatapan tajam dengan laki-laki itu. "Kita mulai dengan bermain-main dulu dengan Uchiha dan Sabaku. Buat ini lebih menarik!"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Konoha et Campus at 10.30 a.m<em>

_._

_._

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa teriknya sang surya, menusuk setiap inci kulit manusia yang merasakannya. Suasana di atas atap gedung fakultas Seni, tepatnya Seni Musik terlihat agak tegang karena seorang yang nampak asing di kampus itu memasuki area yang dilarang tanpa izin.

Tampak dia tengah mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Bersiaplah untuk mati, kalian berdua—". Sasuke langsung ambil ancang-ancang dan menatap tajam laki-laki itu tampak tak teralihkan dari mata _Onyx_-nya.

_Dret..Dret_

Suara getaran berasal dari saku laki-laki itu, dia pun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat layar telepon genggamnya. "—Ah, Orochimaru-sama. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." Gumamnya.

Laki-laki itu memasukkan kembali benda yang akan digunakan untuk mencelakakan keturunan Uchiha dan Haruno. Dan meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa membicarakan sesuatu apapun yang bisa membuat ketakutan, tapi apa daya kalau rencana yang dia lakukan sekarang bukan waktunya. Seringai senyumnya sengaja di perlihatkan kepada mereka.

"Tidak jadi membunuh kami—eh, Kabuto." Ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Kabuto.

"Maaf Tuan Uchiha, kali ini kalian selamat. Dan selamat tinggal."

Sasuke pun menghela napas lega karena dia juga ketakutan dengan laki-laki memakai jubah biru sebagian menutupi kepalanya itu tetapi sangat mengenal namanya dari tangannya terlihat goresan semacam luka berbentuk garis zig-zag dan tato berbentuk ular.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Saku—" Alis Sasuke berkedut pertanda panik melihat Sakura sudah berada di pinggiran gedung itu. "—Sakura, berhentilah bertindak konyol." Mohon Sasuke dengan menarik kembali tangan Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan melangkahkan kaki kanannya perlahan-lahan ke bibir gedung itu, dia berharap apa yang di lakukan bisa menyelesaikan masalah berat kini menimpanya. Ironis, saat seperti ini banyak yang ingin membantunya tetapi dia tidak mau melibatkan orang lain. Tidak boleh ada yang menjadi korbannya.

Merasa siap atas niat bunuh dirinya, dia perlahan-lahan kembali melangkahkan satu kaki lagi dan dia bebas ke alam di mana tidak ada lagi yang bisa menemukannya. Terdengar jeritan dari teman sekelasnya yang tengah menggengam erat tangan pemuda berambut nanas, dia tak menggubris teriakan itu karena akan mengurungkan niatnya.

"SAKURAAA…"

**Grep..**

Sakura merasa dia ada bersama kedua orang tuanya yang berada di surga, tetapi kenapa dia mencium aroma parfum bahkan aroma maskulin laki-laki. Jangan-jangan—

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi, Sakura." Dengus Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku, Uchiha-san." Pinta Sakura menggerakan tangannya mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

Tetapi Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya agar Sakura tak berkutik dari jangkauannya. Dia tak mau lagi meninggalkan gadis ini, jika itu terjadi maka Sakura akan menghilang tanpa jejak. "Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau tidak melakukan hal konyol itu lagi." Kata Sasuke agak pelan tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Berhentilah menyuruhku, kau bukan siapa-siapa aku!" Ucap sinis nan sarkastik Sakura.

"DIAM…" Bentak Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi sikap Sakura, dia pun menarik tangan gadis itu keluar dari gedung fakultas seni. Tampak banyak pasang mata yang melihat aksi si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Entah kenapa dia harus melindungi Sakura, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa dirinya. Tetapi ada yang merasuki keinginannya untuk menolong Sakura, tanpa di sadari oleh alam sadar. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan magnet bagi gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk ; pasti dia ada disana. Melupakan bahwa Sakura hanyalah sebagai bahan penelitian tugas akhir mata kuliahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Oy, Teme. Kau bahkan terlihat konyol berlari tanpa henti dan lebihnya kau menolong—Eh, kalian mesra sekali." Mata Sapphire milik Naruto *Blink-Blink* melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dengan sahabatnya.

Melihat pandangan aneh dari Naruto, tanpa sadar Sasuke langsung melepas tangannya dari tangan mungil Sakura. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Dobe."

"Benarkah, tidak ada sesuatu…" Celetuk Naruto.

"Kau mengancamku,Dobe." Sahut Sasuke menatap tajam bak elang kepada pasang mata milik Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Gaara, hingga Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya. "Hm…"

"Siapa laki-laki yang berada bersama kalian berdua, Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara mengejutkan semua yang mendengar perkataannya.

"Dia laki-laki yang bahkan kau kenal, Gaara. Lagipula aku bisa mengenalnya dari tanda di tangannya, kau mengerti maksudku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tanda—maksudnya apa Gaara…Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru pertanda tak mengerti akan pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Gaara…" Ucap Sasuke tengah memberi isyarat kepada Gaara.

Merasa tak di perdulikan oleh mereka, Sakura ingin bergegas dari situasi ini. Gara-gara dia dan mereka, gadis itu gagal untuk ke empat kalinya mencoba bunuh diri. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tidak untuk kali ini dan selamanya, Sakura-_chan_." Kata Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Uzumaki-san, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa kau memakai suffiks-_chan_ di belakang namaku?" Cibir Sakura.

"Kita pernah bertemu bahkan memiliki hubungan erat, Sakura-_chan_."

Terusik mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua insan yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat telinganya panas.

"Naruto, hubungan erat apa? Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Hinata, huh?" Ucapnya menandakan seolah harus dijawab dengan sejujurnya kepada orang yang di tanyanya.

"Hubungan erat—sahabat, Sasuke. Kau merasa cemburu atas perkataanku tadi, aku hanya ingin sahabatku kembali seperti dulu." Jawab Naruto tak kalah tajam dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah…baiklah, apakah bisa di lanjutkan sekarang siapa laki-laki itu?" Lerai Ino menurunkan temperatur suasana di antara mereka.

"Laki-laki itu adalah—"

_Dret…Dret…_ suara getaran bahkan alunan melodi nyanyian instrumental lagu _Numb_ menganggu pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning merogoh sakunya dan melihat layar _I-Phone_ 3, dia membaca isi pesan nya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Siapa…Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Maaf, menginterupsi pembicaraan kita—Sakura-_chan_, kau dipanggil dekan III sekarang." Ucapnya menjurus kepada gadis yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Ada urusan apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya.

"Entahlah, yang sekarang Sakura-_chan_—" Perkataan terpotong karena Sasuke menarik tangan mungil Sakura."Cotto matte, Sasuke." Cegat Naruto.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya biarkan Sakura sendiri ke sana." Ucap Gaara langsung menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke, dia pun mengernyitkan pikirannya dan melepas genggaman eratnya. "Maaf, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terima kasih…" Sahut Sakura kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah, apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?" Ucap Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Uchiha Coorporation at 11.25 a.m<em>

_._

_._

Kertas bertumpuk diatas meja sang pemuda pewaris pertama keluarga klan Uchiha yang terkenal akan kekayaannya. Keringat meluncur deras dari dahi pemuda yang memiliki khas mata _Onyx_ , berulangkali dokumen itu dibolak-balikan. Apalagi dokumen itu harus diserahkan pada direktur sekarang juga.

Rasa haus kini menyerang di kerongkongan pemuda itu, kepala mulai tidak menunjukkan konsentrasi atas sisa-sisa dokumen di depan matanya. Kemudian dia mengambil gelas yang berisi es limun dan memasukkanya ke ruang mulutnya yang tengah menginginkan kesejukan.

"Itachi-kun.." Suara wanita memasuki ruangan yang bernamakan "Wakil Direktur Itachi Uchiha" terpampang jelas di mejanya.

"Ada apa Konan? Bukankah dokumen itu harus di serahkan pada **Otou-san**?" Jari Itachi menunjuk pada dokumen yang di pegang oleh wanita berumur 23 tahun dengan berambut biru muda itu.

"Kata **Otousan**, ini bukan dokumen. Tapi—" Konan memberikan kertas itu kepada Itachi. Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti dari tunangannya itu. "Maksudnya apa ini, Konan?"

Wanita itu menepuk bahu tunangannya, "Itu berkas mengenai gadis yang kau selidiki—kan,Itachi!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini gadis yang aku selidiki, Konan? Bukankah ini—" Ucapan Itachi terpotong karena jari wanita yang berprofesi sebagai sekretaris dari Itachi Uchiha kemudian dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga pemuda itu.

"Aku di beritahu oleh ayahmu, dan sebagai tunanganmu akan membantumu, lagipula aku tahu dimana alamat yang tertera di berkas itu." Ucapnya menunjukan kata-kata yang bertuliskan miring di kertas itu.

"_**Haruno Family House, At Routen Street number 13"**_

Itachi ingat akan apa yang di katakan oleh salah satu keturunan Sabaku, yaitu pemuda dengan rambut merah dan khas _baby face_ julukannya. "Walaupun keluarga kita bermusuhan, jangan sampai persahabatan kita juga seperti mereka. Dan kita harus memperbaiki hubungan ini karena beban sebagai anak pertama, bukan begitu Itachi!. Dan satu lagi, jika memerlukan bantuan. Hubungi aku ya, jangan sungkan-sungkan."

Dia langsung mengumbar senyum kepada tunangannya, tetapi wanita itu bingung akan senyuman mendadak dari pemuda yang memiliki guratan garis di wajahnya itu. "Rahasiakan ini—hubungi teman kita berambut merah itu, dan bilang tempat pertemuannya di _Akatsuki Café_ milik Deidara."

"Baiklah sayang~~" Wanita itu memberi kecupan di wajah pemuda bermata _Onyx_. "Jangan mengeluh lagi, kan ada aku di sini."

"Hn, kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu. Jangan gara-gara kita bertunangan, pekerjaan kita tertelantar."

Wanita berambut biru itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan tunangannya, dan pemuda itu mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk salah satu temannya.

_Deidara, pesan tempat buat empat orang. Biayanya ku bayar nanti._

_By Itachi Uchiha._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>In Uzumaki House, at 13.12 p.m<em>

.

.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk menguasai kepala mereka, cuacanya yang panas membuat seluruh badan menjadi berkeringat. Salah satu dari mereka menghabiskan _Orange Juice _sampai empat gelas, ada juga yang menelungkupkan tubuhnya di kipas angin hingga kesejukan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Ah, segarnya. Aku mau tidur aja lah!" Ucap Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk.

"Baka dobe, kenapa _Orange Juice_? Bukan _Tomato Juice_, kau kan sudah tahu aku paling suka dengan tomat." Gerutu Sasuke menghampiri Naruto.

"kau bisa pesan sendiri dengan pelayan, kenapa kau manja sekali sih?" Dengus Naruto langsung menghubungi pelayannya langsung memesan apa yang di inginkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ini kan rumahmu, bodoh." Teriak Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu beberapa menit, pesanan tuan bungsu Uchiha pun telah berada di meja. "Pesanan _Tomato Juice_ sudah ada di meja, Tuan Uzumaki." Ucap pelayan memberikan senyumannya kepada dua pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Azu-san. Kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu…" Cengiran lebar keluar dari mulut Naruto Uzumaki.

"Eh, Sasuke. Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari dosen Kakashi?" Tanya Gaara menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Belum, memang harus dikumpul besok?" Sahut Sasuke langsung meminum _Tomato Juice_ buatan pelayan di rumah Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku, sebernanya tugas itu berhubungan erat dengan penelitianmu. Sasuke!" Ucap Gaara.

Tanpa berucap lagi, Sasuke pun langsung membuka laptopnya. Beberapa menit kemudian dia mengetikkan sesuatu di _keyboard_, tak lama dia kaget akan yang terpampang di sana.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Coba lihat ini—" Ucap Sasuke menggerakan jarinya di layar laptopnya.

"_Tipe-tipe simton negatif yang diakui dalam DSM-IV sebagai inti dari skizofrenia adalah affective flattening, alogia, dan atau kemiskinan bicara adalah pengurangan atau penurunan (reduksi) berbicara. penderita mungkin tidak berinsiatif untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, dan jika ditanya secara langsung (direct question), ia menjawabnya dengan singkat dengan isi jawaban tidak berbobot. kurang atau kerusakan berbicara orang tersebut mungkin menggambarkan kekurangan atau kerusakan dalam berpikir, meskipun hal itu mungkin untuk sebagian disebabkan oleh kurangnya motivasi berbicara"_

"Teme, kau ketikan apa? Kenapa harus tipe-tipe simton negatif, bukankah seharusnya penyebab _Skizofrenia_?" Cerca Naruto.

"Aku hanya meng-klik saja, dan di sini ada tertulis A-l-o-g-i-a…" Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

Gaara pun tahu kenapa Sasuke mengucapnya seperti itu, karena dia juga tahu Sakura memiliki tipe-tipe itu salah satunya yang di sebutkan oleh pemuda berambut _Dark blue_.

"Hm, Sasuke. Aku mengerti kenapa Kakashi sensei memberikan tugas ini kepada kita…" Ucap Gaara membuat arah pasang mata ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Gaara?" Tanya Shikamaru menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan berada di samping Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei tahu kau akan meneliti Sakura Haruno…"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Gaara. Masa' kau bisa membaca isi hati orang!" Gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada hubungan di antara Kakashi dan Sakura, karena aku pernah melihat data Kakashi. Di sana tertulis dia adalah adiknya ayahnya Sakura.." Jelas Gaara membuat Naruto dan Sasuke membulat tak percaya lagi.

"Kau tahu darimana, Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dari Sasori-_nii_… Aku juga sepupu dari Sakura, jadi—bagaimana kau mengalihkan perlindungannya kepada kami, Sasuke?" Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat lidah Sasuke berkelut.

"Eh, maksudmu apa. Gaara?" Sahut Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudku kalau Sakura sebaiknya ke mansion kami saja, apakah kau keberatan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah, yang kurasa lebih aman di mansion kami saja. Karena kau kan tahu Kabuto itu mantan pelayan dari keluargamu. Jadi mungkin saja dia mudah memasuki areal mansionmu terus mencelakai Sakura lagi!" Penjelasan Sasuke mengarah ke Gaara bagaikan busur yang terkena bidik yang tepat.

Shikamaru benci akan suasana tidak enak begini, dia merasakan aura kegelapan di antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Juga Naruto terlihat cemas akan pentengkaran kecil Uchiha dan Sabaku itu yang bisa saja membuat menjadi kacau. Maka sebagai sahabat yang paling dewasa diantara mereka, dia pun mengambil _Blackberry -_nya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

_Kak Dei, pesan meja untuk 4 kursi. Dengan menu seperti biasa, siapkan tiga Orange Juice dan satu Tomato Juice. Kami akan datang sepuluh menit lagi._

_By Shikamaru Nara. Tunangan Ino Yamanaka._

Setelah mengirim pesan singkatnya, dia pun angkat bicara. "Daripada suasana begini, lebih baik kita ke Akatsuki Café saja. Mungkin bisa mendinginkan kepala kalian berdua, terutama untuk Sasuke dan Gaara. Dan untuk Naruto, terima kasih atas pelayanan rumahmu." Ucap Shikamaru menyakinkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Waakata, ini terlihat lebih konyol kalau kita harus berdebat adu mulut begini. Ayo, Shika. Kita ke Akatsuki Café…" Sahut Gaara kemudian membereskan alat perlengkapan kuliahnya dan bersiap-siap.

"Kalau sudah kemauan kalian, aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke langsung mematikan laptopnya.

"Shikamaru, aku pamit dengan Okaasan dulu ya. Nanti aku menyusul ke bawah, Ok!" Ucap Naruto mengacungkan jarinya dan kemudian berlari ke kamar ibunya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hati-hati ya di jalan, Naruto! Kalau bisa ajak Hinata-_chan_ ke sini lagi… Kaa san mau tahu kenapa gadis se imut dia bisa naksir dengan **kamu**, Naruto." Ucap Okaasan Naruto yang memiliki rambut merah kusam panjang dengan memakai dress putih panjang di sertai renda-renda warna biru.

Atas ucapan Okaasannya, muka Naruto langsung berblushing berat dan menutupinya dengan memasuki mobil pribadinya. "Aku berangkat, Okaasan…" Ucap Naruto.

"Kami juga berangkat, bibi. Salam buat paman Minato…" Ucap Sasuke mewakili Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan malam-malam ya!" Peringat Okaasan Naruto.

Mereka pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke Akatsuki café milik kakak laki-lakinya Ino Yamanaka, Deidara. Tampak mereka mengadu kekuatan kecepatan mobilnya karena irama mobilnya seakan balapan mobil di jalan raya.

Walaupun terkadang mereka terlibat adu mulut, tapi ada satu yang bisa melerai pentengkaran mereka dengan pergi ke Akatsuki Café. Sungguh simpel bukan, cara penyelesaiannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Akatsuki Café, at 13.22 p.m<em>

.

.

Akatsuki Café ini memiliki ruangan yang luas disertai kerlipan bintang di depannya juga di luarnya di sediakan beberapa kursi untuk pasangan muda-mudi untuk sekedar berkencan atau hal yang lain. Terlihat di sana ada perbincangan cukup serius di meja 302 dengan berisikan tiga teh hangat, satu _Cappucino Coffe_, berserta bolu _Muffin_ menghiasinya. Ada yang diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, ada yang saling bergosip dengan pemilik Café, dan adu mulut tak ada habis-habisnya.

"Itachi, kau kan tahu kalau aku sepupu dari Sakura. Jadi aku tahu dong dimana tempat tinggalnya?" Ucap Sasori menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau adalah sepupu dari keluarga Haruno…" Gumam Itachi mengelus dagunya.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku…" Ucap Sasori memutar bola matanya seolah tak peduli dengan perkataan Itachi.

"Bisakah kita ke sana sekarang, dan jangan seolah tak peduli, Sasori. " Dengus Itachi.

Di lain arah pembicaraan…

"Un Hari ini ada diskon belanja di Konoha Mall sekitar 40 %, bisa bayangkan kalau kita memborong semuanya un…" Ucap Deidara dengan mata berbinar-binar kepada wanita yang berada di samping Itachi.

"Benarkah itu, Dei-kun. Aku akan ke sana hari ini bersama Itachi-kun…benarkah, Itachi-kun?" Sahut Konan menarik-narik bahu Itachi hingga membuat kepalanya pusing. "Jangan terlalu konyol, Konan." Geram Itachi.

"Go-gomen, Itachi-kun. Hei—Pein, kenapa kau diam saja?" Celetuk Konan menyentilkan sendok kecil di meja nya ke muka Pein.

"Adauw, Konan-san. Bisa tidak untuk menghentikan kejahilanmu? Perbuatanmu masih seperti anak kecil saja…" Gerutu Pein mengelus dahinya karena meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

.

.

.

"Di mana meja kita, Shikamaru? Aku sudah lelah nih…" Keluh Naruto merenggangkan tangannya.

Semua pasang mata melihat ke empat cowok memasuki Akatsuki Café, ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang histeris bahkan sampai ingin meminta foto dari mereka. Yang dimaksud itu malah menghela napas panjang dan tidak peduli.

"Kita cari kak Dei dulu—oh, itu dia…" Ucap Shikamaru melihat pemilik Café tengah bercengkrama dengan tiga orang yang tampak tidak asing dari pandangannya.

"Di mana, Shikamaru? Aku tidak menemukannya…" Dengus Gaara menfokuskan mata _Jade_ nya kesana-kemari.

"Bukannya itu kakak kalian…Sasuke…Gaara?" Ucap Shikamaru menepuk pelan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sorotan mata keduanya langsung mengarah ke salah satu meja dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat kedua kakaknya di sana. "Sasori-_nii_…" Gumam Gaara, "Baka nii-san…" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita hampiri mereka!" Ajak Naruto menggeret ke tiga sahabatnya menuju ke meja yang di maksud.

.

.

_._

"Sudah ku bilang kalau di sana itu berbahaya, kita harus merencanakan matang-matang, Itachi." Geram Sasori.

"Bukannya masalah itu, keluarga kita kan saling bermusuhan. Jadi susah untuk bergerak…" Ucap Itachi tak kalah.

"Itachi, kita bukan artis hollywood yang selalu di kejar. Kita hanya orang biasa kok, jadi tidak mungkin ada mata-mata untuk mencelakai kita.." Sahut Sasori.

"Aku harus tahu sekarang, soalnya ini menyangkut paut dengan ayahku…" Ucap Itachi mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasori.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sakura adalah anak teman ayahku, jadi secara tidak langsung keluarga kami ada hubungan juga, Sasori.."

"Sakura? Hubungan? Ayah? Apa yang kalian maksud…?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Sasori-_nii_, kenapa kalian membicarakan Sakura? Apa maksudnya ini?" Cerca Gaara.

"Apakah kalian bermaksud meneliti Sakura juga?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Memang kenapa dengan Sakura-_chan_?" Cemas Naruto menggebrakan meja itu.

"Itu…."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Author Notes~~<p>

Maafkan Gracia lagi karena ceritanya kurang feel, mungkin dengan sedikit clue-clue di fic chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Baiklah saya akan menjawab review Kalian

**Listri-chan**

Itu sudah di sebutkan diatas, nama-nya Kabuto . Yang ortu mereka sahabatan mungkin bisa di perjelas di chapter berikutnya…

**Diggory Malfoy**

Oh, iya. Saya lupa benerin nya… makasih ya atas kritikannya ^^a

**Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**

Itu, sudah update … Baca dan review ya !

**Uchiharuno phorepeerr**

Iya, orang tua mereka sahabatan, tapi belum diperjelas di sini. Orang yang membunuh ortu-nya Sakura itu ada hubungan juga dengan Sabaku dgn Uchiha, makanya jadi mereka bermusuhan, bukan anaknya ya ^^o

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink**

Kenapa Sakura ada di atap? Karena dia mau, bunuh diri tapi di cegah oleh-, baca aja yap !

Makasih buat **naomi-azurania, G-dragon, darkflash, Uchiha Yuumna, Kazuki Namikaze, rumi, Dark girl, Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru…**

_**Yosh, sekarang Review ya ^^o**_


	6. Part 6 The Imaginary

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Numb Girl © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Angst /Drama/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *SasuSaku Lovers***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 6 **

**-The Imaginary-**

**Terinsipirasi dari lagu Evanescence –Imaginary-**

**Sebaiknya anda mendengar lagu Imaginary dan Lithium**

**Karya Evanescence dalam membaca chapter ini**

**.**

**.**

Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan tata ruang panggung telah siap dengan desain warna merah marun latarnya juga diletakkan grand piano warna hitam yang akan digunakan seorang pianis muda di Konoha et campus dengan berperawakan tinggi memiliki rambut warna merah muda sebahu dari fakultas seni akan tetapi menurut kata-kata warga di kampus ini dia disebut numb girl atau lebih dikenal gadis mati rasa.

Acara tahunan akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan semua tamu dari kampus-kampus lain sudah berdatangan tak terkecuali anak pemegang saham seperti Sasuke Uchiha –anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha-, Shikamaru Nara, dan Sabaku No Gaara tak lupa anak dekan fakultas seni –Naruto Uzumaki telah duduk di kursi VIP yang tersedia di sana.

Walau keluarga mereka saling bermusuhan baik Uchiha dan Sabaku, Sasuke dan Gaara masih berhubungan itupun secara diam-diam. Dari raut muka mereka masih tersimpan kekesalan pertemuan empat hari yang lalu dengan kakak mereka karena tanpa diketahui ,kakak mereka mencari seluk beluk gadis bernama Sakura Haruno bahkan katanya jangan ikut campur.

Di samping mereka ada pasangan masing-masing kecuali bungsu Uchiha karena sikap dinginnya yang terlihat dari wajah pucatnya. Naruto Uzumaki bersama Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru dengan Ino Yamanaka sedangkan Sabaku No Gaara dengan Matsuri.

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis berpakaian gaun warna biru tua tanpa lengan dengan aksen renda hitam serta dia memakai sarung tangan senada dengan gaun yang dipakai juga rambut merah mudanya digelung rendah dan diberi konde dengan bunga lily of the valley.

Dia memasang raut datar seperti biasa, akan tetapi dalam relung hatinya dia ingin menjerit-jerit akan penderitaan yang dialaminya walau dia tahu keluarga Sabaku adalah sepupunya juga Kakashi adalah paman darinya. Tetapi dia tahu kalau dia berlindung dengan mereka, maka Anko dan Orochimaru akan mencelakai mereka.

Tak dapat dipungkiri sekarang, pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha mencoba membantunya dengan melindungi dirinya yang terkadang aneh bagi Sakura, dia bukan siapa-siapa dari bungsu Uchiha. Saudara bukan…pacar bukan…kenapa dia harus lelah menaiki tangga dan menghadapi Kabuto juga memberikan penginapan untuknya.

Sakura harus mengakhiri semua mulai hari ini bahkan nyawa sekalipun harus dia pertaruhkan bahkan dia mengingat perkataan Anko beberapa jam yang lalu. _"Kalau kau ingin keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha juga pamanmu Kakashi Hatake selamat, tanda tangani surat warisan ini dan jika kau tidak mau maka aku akan mencelakai keluarga mereka sampai mati. Karena kau tahu, akulah yang membuat keluarga mereka bermusuhan juga membunuh ayah dan ibumu. Dengan menfitnah keluarga mereka, bahkan tanpa berpikir mereka melayangkan tinta permusuhan. Ya, pada awalnya bibi hanya bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka tapi daripada itu laksanakan sekarang. Rencana yang bagus bukan, Sakura!"_, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing berulang kali ocehan Anko tersebut menguar di gendang telinganya.

Kemudian Sakura melangkah ke panggung tanpa menoleh sedikitpun bahkan seluruh isi panggung sunyi senyap. Akan tetapi ada beberapa orang fokus akan gadis itu tak terkecuali Gaara,Ino,Shikamaru,Naruto,Hinata bahkan Sasuke dan Kakashi memperhatikannya. Dengan petikan-petikan dari jemari indahnya melantunkan lagu Imaginary dari Evanescence, nada-nada yang menyakitkan terdengar menggema seluruh isi panggung.

Semua terdiam mendengar lantunan musik yang dipetik dari Grand Piano oleh Sakura Haruno…

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monster calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_When the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they are falling, tell a story_

Bahkan Sakura menyanyikan dengan penuh penghayatan dengan menutup mata emerladnya, tanpa sedikitpun air menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menahan itu semua karena dia adalah gadis mati rasa, tapi bukan sepenuh mati rasa.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

Tamu-tamu yang menyaksikan dan mendengarkan lagu yang dilantunkan oleh Sakura meneteskan air matanya dengan rasa sakit dalam hati. Mereka tanpa sadar mengetahui penderitaan dari gadis ini dengan menyembunyikan rasa itu dan menjadi mati rasa.

Sasuke juga menghayati lagu itu bertekad kuat untuk melindunginya bahkan taruhan nyawa sekalipun karena dia tahu tempat tinggal Sakura dan terlihat banyak preman juga dua orang dan satu orang tidak asing di mata onyxnya. Dia yakin Sakura menderita di sana…

Juga pemuda di sampingnya, Gaara sebagai sepupu dari Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindunginya sekalipun. Dia harus bersikeras merebut Sakura dari Sasuke Uchiha yang mendominasi untuk melindungi Sakura walau keretakan hubungan persahabatan yang harus mereka berdua alami akan terjadi.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos – your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Sakura menyakinkan pendengar yang ada di seluruh panggung bahwa dia menjadi mati rasa karena berusaha menyimpan penderitaan yang dialaminya karena pembunuhan orang tua di depan matanya bahkan persekutuan Uchiha dan Sabaku akibat dari dirinya. Dan saat ini, Sakura menetes matanya sambil tertawa.

Dia tidak tahan lagi atas pikiran-pikiran yang menusuk otaknya hingga membuat hampir dirinya menjadi psikopat. Sasuke tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, dia bangkit dari kursi penontonnya hingga membuat teman-teman di sampingnya kaget. Juga Gaara, sepupu Sakura juga bangkit dari kursinya akan tetapi ketidakhadirannya di kursi pada saat bersamaan tidak di ketahui oleh teman-temannya

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddes of imaginary light_

_(paper flowers)_

Dengan perasaan tertekan nada-nada yang ia tekan melalui tuts-tuts piano juga nyanyian jeritan serta membuat tangisan Sakura pecah begitu saja tetapi juga tertawa. Pemuda berambut _Dark Blue_ langsung mendekati Sakura dan berhadapan tatapan mata mereka tanpa sadar.

"Hentikan Sakura, ini akan membuat kau menyakiti diri sendiri." Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan nada terakhirnya.

Di kejauhan, ada sekumpulan orang yang akan mencelakai isi panggung ini jika Sakura menerima uluran perlindungan dari salah satu pewaris Uchiha. "Sakura, ingat kata-kata bibimu, kalau kau berani melanggarnya maka kau harus mati sekarang juga dengan seluruh penderitaanmu." Desisnya.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha? Jangan menghalangiku bernyanyi…apakah salah aku tertawa sambil menangis? Apakah aku gila?" Bentak Sakura masih duduk di kursi tua Grand Piano.

"Sakura, hentikan nyanyianmu itu. Dan jangan tertawa dibalik kesedihanmu itu! Aku akan menopang penderitaanmu!" Ucap terkesan perintah dari Sasuke.

"Cih, kau bukan siapa-siapa aku! Gara-gara kalian, aku seperti ini. Mengerti kau,Uchiha!" Teriak Sakura langsung meninggalkan panggung itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Gaara sudah berada di depannya menghalangi langkahnya untuk kabur dari panggung ini. Semua isi panggung ini bingung akan aksi dari pewaris besar dari Sabaku dan Uchiha sudah berada di atas panggung.

"Gara-gara kami kau jadi seperti ini, Sakura. Bahkan aku tahu, orang tuamu di bunuh kan! Aku ini sepupumu masih mempunyai ikatan darah yang mengalir di pembuluh nadimu, jadi jangan berusaha bersembunyi dari penderitaanmu." Ucap setengah berteriak Gaara menggema di panggung.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Ino kaget akan ucapan Gaara yang membongkar hubungannya dengan gadis mati rasa bernama Sakura mungkin membuat seluruh isi ruangan gempar dan mendesas-desuskan info ini kepada semua orang.<p>

"DIAM, KALIAN YANG BERADA DI SINI JANGAN HARAP MEMBERITAHUKAN HAL INI KEPADA ORANG LUAR!" Teriak Naruto.

Karena lengah, dari awasan mata onyx dan jade. Sakura mengambil sebilah pisau dan menggoreskan mata pisau itu di tangannya.

"Sakura, hentikan tanganmu itu menyakiti tubuhmu!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura yang memegang pisau hingga jatuh di lantai panggung itu.

"Wah…wah, bagus sekali perlindunganmu Tuan Uchiha dan Tuan Sabaku, karena kalian berkomplot untuk melindungi gadis itu. Bisa saja ayah dan ibu kalian menghukum kalian berdua. " Desis laki-laki berambut panjang menuruni tangga panggung dengan micropon terpasang di wajahnya.

"Orochimaru, ada apa perlu kau kemari?" Ucap Shikamaru sangar karena dia tahu orang yang berada di sana adalah buronan dari kepolisian Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Shikaku Nara- Ayahnya-.

Tanpa menghilangkan tatapan maut, Orochimaru menggerakan tangannya seakan menyerah kepada Shikamaru.

"Oh, ada anak kepala kepolisian di sini. Aku takut—" Orochimaru mendelik gadis di samping Shikamaru, "—Um, juga gadis di sampingmu itu adalah sahabat kecil dari Sakura bahkan anak dekan –Naruto Uzumaki juga Hinata Hyuuga dan Matsuri. Kalian semua berkumpul di sini untuk…kematian." Ancamnya.

Sasuke menghentikan aliran darah yang mengucur deras di tangan Sakura dengan mengambil saputangan panjang yang ia simpan di sakunya dan mengikat kuat hingga aliran itu terhenti dan mendengar ucapan bahkan terdengar ancaman dari Orochimaru, tapi kemana Anko dan Kabuto?

"Dimana anak buahmu itu, Orochimaru?" Tanya Gaara.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara, Orochimaru melancarkan serangan terutama Sasuke dan Gaara. Isi seluruh ruangan panggung tersebut panik dan keluar kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru masih menantang maut untuk menghalangi langkah penyusup.

Sakura yang sadar menepis bantuan Sasuke dan kabur keluar menemui Anko untuk menyelesaikan surat warisan itu juga dia harus menghilang dari mereka yang berusaha membantunya.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, Sakura menemukan titik temu dan melihat Anko sudah mengancamnya masuk ke dalam mobil warna hitam. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Gaara mengejar Sakura dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi tuan Gaara, ayo bermain-main sebentar." Ucap Kabuto menghentikan langkah Gaara dan Sasuke yang sudah mencapai mendekati Sakura.

Dengan berat hati, Gaara memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk mengejar Sakura. Lagi..lagi, dia harus menyerahkansepupunya kepada Sasuke.

"Maumu apa Kabuto? Selesaikan ini sekarang juga…" Desis Gaara.

Sasuke berhasil menarik tangan Sakura dan jatuh ke pelukannya, tanpa dia sadari pukulan telak menumpu di bahunya hingga Sakura lepas dari pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil Anko. Dia menggeram kesal dengan meninju tangannya di lantai hingga berlumuran darah.

Kemudian dia tersungkur…

.

.

* * *

><p>Itachi dan Sasori sudah mengetahui perihal persekutuan diantara keluarganya,bukan keluarga Itachi dan keluarga Sasori membunuhnya tapi Anko dan Orochimaru. Mereka memasuki Konoha et Campus, dan kaget melihat Sasuke tersungkur di sana.<p>

Dengan pesan dari Matsuri yang diterima oleh Sasori, mereka langsung membawa Sasuke untuk mengejar rombongan Anko membawa Sakura untuk lari dari kota ini untuk menghilang selamanya yang berarti harus lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Sasori, kau tahu dimana sekarang Anko keparat itu membawa Sakura?" Ucap Itachi menyetir kemudi mobilnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka yang masih ada di sana?" Cemas Sasori.

"Sudahlah, yang penting menghentikan rencana busuk mereka." Ucap Itachi lagi

Merekapun mengejar mobil _Aspache_ warna hitam…

Naruto mencoba menghubungi ayahnya, tapi gagal karena suara tembakan hampir mengenai dan mencelakai tubuhnya. Dia juga mencemaskan keadaan sahabat kecilnya –Sakura-, bahkan dia sangat bodoh tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya yang selalu ceria itu.

Dorr..Dorr

Tembakan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan kepada Shikamaru yang selalu menghindar, "Sampai kapan anak kepala kepolisian kabur—huh? Apakah kau takut Shikamaru atau tunanganmu ini mati dihadapanmu." Ucap Orochimaru mengadahkan pistolnya di dahi Ino.

Mata onyx Shikamaru membulat, "Inooo…"

Tak terlebih Gaara mencoba menahan serangan beruntun dari Kabuto –mantan pelayan keluarga Sabaku-, sedikit mencemooh Kabuto mencoba membuat emosi Gaara memuncak dan kalap . "Inikah sepupu dari Sakura bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya, kenapa selalu dibawah naungan Uchiha!" Desisnya.

Tapi bukanlah seorang Gaara kalau tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan melayang pukulan telak terhadap Kabuto hingga terkapar di lantai. "Maaf, jangan berusaha memprovokasiku mantan pelayanku. Karena aku tidak suka itu!"

Gaara langsung menyeret Kabuto dan harus menemui Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang kesusahan menghadapi Orochimaru dan penyusup lainnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>In Uchiha Corporation<p>

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan kaget, Fugaku Uchiha –Direktur Uchiha Coorporation- mendapat telepon yang nampak tak asing di telinganya. Dia mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh penelepon misterius itu "Anakmu baik sulung dan bungsu berkomplot dengan keluarga Sabaku untuk melindungi Sakura. Dan sekarang mereka mengejar dan berkelahi dengan Orochimaru untuk mengejar Sakura. Apakah sekarang tindakanmu Tuan?"

Fugaku mencoba menghubungi Itachi, akan tetapi nomornya tidak aktif. Dia menggeram kesal apa yang dilakukan kedua anaknya masih berhubungan dengan keluarga Sabaku –musuhnya-, tak habis pikir apa yang ada dibenak Itachi dan Sasuke. Apakah ada yang disembunyikan darinya? Dia harus tahu itu…

"Kalian harus menjelaskan ini semua…" Geram Fugaku membanting tangannya di meja kerjanya.

Fugaku menghubungi ayah dari Shikamaru yaitu Shikaku untuk menghentikan keributan di Konoha et Campus juga mencari kedua anaknya dan harus di sidang untuk diminta penjelasan sekarang tak peduli nyawa gadis –anak sahabatnya- tengah terancam.

"Apakah ini yang harus kulakukan? Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Sakura?" Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan karena dia meminta anak buah Shikaku mengawasi gerak gerik Anko.

Tanpa Fugaku sadari, tindakan kali ini membuat Anko beserta anak buahnya bisa bebas melancarkan rencana utamanya walau mereka di awasi.

.

.

.

Panggung yang semula tertata rapi kini hancur tak berbentuk, kain-kain yang menghiasi ruangan itu berlubang dan tali penyangga pun putus juga sound systemnya rusak akibat tembakan bertubi-tubi dari penyusup tak terkecuali Orochimaru mengancam Shikamaru dengan melayangkan pistol di dahi Ino –Tunangan dari Shikamaru-. Mereka terdesak dan terpojok yang membuat penyusup itu menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan.

Tetapi…

"Jangan bergerak dari kalian…" Ancam sekumpulan orang-orang berpakaian polisi menghentikan penyusup dan membawanya ke mobil tahanan, tapi Orochimaru berhasil kabur dan menghempaskan tubuh Ino hingga tersungkur dan beruntungnya Shikamaru menopangnya.

"Shikamaru-sama, maaf bantuan terlambat. Anda dan nona Ino tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam cepak menghampiri mereka.

"Kami tidak apa-apa…"

Naruto yang berhasil selamat kemudian menghampiri Shikamaru, "Shika, gawat!" dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran membuat Shikamaru menatapnya, "Apa yang gawat?"

Dengan penjelasan dari Naruto, Shikamaru mencoba menghubungi ayahnya untuk diminta penjelasan. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ayah…"

"Ada apa Shikamaru?"

"Apa yang ayah lakukan? Menghentikan Sasuke mengejar komplotan Anko yang membawa Sakura!"

"Itu perintah dari ayahnya Sasuke, Shikamaru."

"Ayah, mereka itu yang membunuh orang tua Sakura dan membuat Sakura menjadi mati rasa!"

"Terus bagaimana dengan Ino-chan? Kenapa kau menghawatirkan dia?"

"Ino adalah sahabat karib Sakura, aku tak bisa membiarkan hal yang merepotkan ini membuat Ino selalu menangis."

"Tapi, maaf. Shikamaru. Teman kalian sudah berhasil dihentikan." Tutup Shikaku

Shikamaru tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya. Kemudian dia mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto menghubungi Gaara untuk berkumpul di rumah Shikamaru sore ini juga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>In Uchiha Mansion<p>

.

.

Semua terdiam tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara, emosi-emosi bahkan amarah menguar di seluruh ruangan itu hingga hawa panas menyelimuti. Baik Itachi dan Sasuke tidak berani membuka suara. Hingga sang ayah mereka memasuki ruangan itu dengan tatapan tajam bahkan menusuk.

"Aapa yang kalian lakukan bersama keluarga Sabaku, Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Menuruti apa yang ayah pinta." Jawaban nan singkat dari Itachi membuang muka.

Fugaku mendelik kepada anak bungsunya…

"Sasuke, kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan Gaara?" Tanya Fugaku

"Karena tidak ada permusuhan diantara kami, apa gunanya tidak berhubungan dengannya. Kalau perlu ayah tahu, Itachi-nii juga berhubungan dengan Sasori-nii."

"Ayah juga tahu kalau keluarga kita di fitnah oleh Anko alih-alih keluarga Sasori menyembunyikan Sakura. Padahal Anko membunuh orang tua Sakura. Dan satu hal lagi, apa yang ayah lakukan hari ini…menghentikan langkah kami mengejar mereka itu sudah mengancam nyawa Sakura." Jelas Itachi membalas tatapan sengit dari ayahnya.

Baik Itachi dan Sasuke tidak takut akan ancaman dari ayahnya karena yang mereka lakukan itu benar dan mengetahui fakta yang sebernanya.

Sang ibu hanya bisa diam menyaksikan pembicaraan ayah dan kedua anaknya, dia juga mengerti perasaan anaknya apalagi anak bungsunya sangat ingin melindungi gadis bernama Sakura. Karena naluri ibu, dia tahu kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura walau anaknya sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"APAA! KALIAN JUGA TERANCAM DAN—" Ucapan Fugaku terpotong karena hadir seorang tamu tak dikenalnya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya permisi menginterupsi pembicaraan keluarga Uchiha. "Maaf, Tuan Fugaku. Saya akan menjelaskan apa yang sebernanya karena aku paman dari Sakura…"

"Kakashi sensei…" Gumam Sasuke menatap dosen yang memberikan tugas penelitian bahkan alih-alih dia sendiri memilih Sakura menjadi penelitiannya untuk mencari apa yang dialami oleh Sakura.

"Kau adalah paman dari Sakura…" Ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah Kakashi, silahkan jelaskan apa yang tidak aku ketahui dari dua anak pembangkang ini…"

.

,

,

* * *

><p>In Sabaku Mansion<p>

.

.

Tak menampik suasana di mansion ini juga mencekam dan hawa panas hingga kesejukan dari pohon-pohon yang menjulang disana hilang begitu saja tanpa izin juga bisa memasuki mansion itu.

"Sasori, ibu sudah bilang kalau kalian tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Uchiha!" Bentak Ibu Sasori,Kankuro, Temari dan Gaara.

Sasori hanya diam tidak mau menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, karena apa yang ia lakukan sebagai pengganti dari ayahnya adalah tidak salah bahkan benar. Tetapi kenapa di depan mata ibunya kalau menyangkut nama Uchiha dianggap salah.

"Ibu harus tahu hal ini, yang membunuh paman dan bibi adalah ANKO. Dia biang keladi dari semua permasalahan yang membuat kita harus bermusuhan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka yang salah satunya mantan pelayan dari keluarga kita ingin mengambil warisan dari hak milik Sakura." Jelas Gaara yang mewarisi sifat ayahnya dengan bijaksana mendinginkan suasana.

"Gaara, apa maksudmu?" Tanya ibunya.

Gaara menghela napas dan menceritakan hal yang terjadi mengenai perihal bahkan hal-hal yang tidak diketahui oleh kakaknya a.k.a Sasori mengenai kebenaran dari keluarga sepupunya.

"Ibu coba cerna kata-kata Gaara, aku mohon." Ucap Gaara meninggalkan ruangan itu dan meninggalkan mereka masih terdiam apa yang diucapkan si bungsu Sabaku.

"Gaara, walaupun kau berkata seperti itu kepada ibu. tapi, ibu tetap tidak setuju denganmu." Ucap Ibunya hingga langkah Gaara terhenti dan menoleh sebentar ke belakang.

Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ibu, maafkan Sasori dan Gaara. karena kami tetap akan menjalin bersama keluarga Uchiha. Gaara terkejut atas keputusan kakaknya dan tersenyum tipis dengannya.

"Kakak minta maaf karena tidak mengajakmu untuk mencari info tentang sepupu kita…" Lanjut Sasori menyusul adiknya dan meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tanpa kakak ucapkan, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Yang terpenting, kita harus memperbaiki hubungan ini dengan Uchiha." Gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Anko masih menunggu kedatangan Orochimaru dan Kabuto untuk menyaksikan harta warisan yang sepenuhnya milik Sakura akan jatuh di tangannya. Dengan senyum kemenangan menatap surat yang berada di tangannya akan menjadi bukti telak atas pemindahan warisan Sakura kepadanya.

Sakura sendiri masih berbalut gaun warna biru tua tetapi rambut merah mudanya tergerai kusut mencari cara untuk kabur dari kurungan ini. Dia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah kemudian melihat tangannya yang terluka tadi akibat darinya telah di bungkus dengan saputangan milik Sasuke Karena di sana ada lambang Uchiha dan tertera nama "S.U".

Dia ingin meminta bantuan dari mereka, baik dari Sasuke maupun sepupunya. Tetapi apa daya langkahnya harus terhenti. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, sebentar lagi tinta pena ini akan terukir jelas di surat itu dan aku pasti dibunuh oleh mereka.." Jerit frustasi menguasai emosi Sakura hingga dirinya tersungkur menatap pigura yang terpekur di meja itu.

"Ayah…ibu, aku akan menyusul kalian."

.

.

~*~*~TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

><p>Maafkan Gracia karena feelnya kurang baik dan kurang mengena, juga update nya sangat lama karena terbentur Ujian akhir semester kuliah juga tahun baru. Kurang sempat melanjutkan fic terbengkalai ini. Dan review kalian tidak bisa dibalas sekarang, mungkin chapter akan datang saya balas satu persatu karena saya terserang flu.<p>

Yang fic berjudul When Love Hiding akan diupdate dua minggu lagi paling lambat, mohon maafkan saya.

Saran dari review kalian membangun emosi saya melanjutkan fic ini

Mohon RnR Ok*

Signed

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**11 January 2012, at 11.46 a.m**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry to publish again this chapter. "Saya minta maaf untuk mempublikasikan chapter ini lagi." Karena saya kurang yakin dengan susunan EYD yang digunkan dan KEJUTAN! Saya meminta author Hanaruppi untuk membeta-kan chapter ini. Dan banyak kesalahan yang ku tulis di chapter ini, saya harap kalian tidak bosan untuk membaca fic ini. Chapter yang ke-8 akan secepatnya saya publish**

Author juga manusia yang tidak selalu tepat waktu mempublikasikan ceritanya, onegaii minna~~

* * *

><p>Dia terdiam memegang pena dan selembar kertas yang mengharuskannya untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan. Dengan nada mengancam dari bibi Anko, Sakura langsung menandatangani surat tersebut dan membuat bibinya tersenyum kemenangan.<p>

"Bagus Sakura, kau mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Kalau begitu, bibi akan memberikan bonus untukmu…"

"Apa i-itu bi-bi?"

"Kau bisa kuliah besok, tapi dua hari berikutnya—kau harus lenyap dari mereka."

"Maksud bibi?"

"Kau harus **mati**, Sakura." Seringai Anko.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Numb Girl © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Angst /Drama/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *SasuSaku Lovers***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Chapter ****7**

**-****Before The Dawn****-**

**-Sakura is dead-**

**Terinsipirasi dari lagu ****Infinite –Before The Dawn**

**Sebaiknya anda mendengar lagu Before The Dawn dan my Immortal**

**Karya Evanescence dan Infinite dalam membaca chapter ini**

* * *

><p>In Konoha et Campus…<p>

.

.

.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa tanpa desas-desus kekacauan minggu kemarin, semua aktivitas terlihat normal. Sama halnya di fakultas tertua di Konoha Et Campus yaitu Psikologi, yang banyak dihuni anak pemegang saham tertinggi di kampus. Berkaitan dengan perkuliahan, salah satu kelas yang dipakai oleh para mahasiswa menjadi hening saat kedatangan Sasuke dan Gaara tanpa kedua sahabatnya.

Semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu berbisik-bisik sesuatu tentang mereka berdua, mengenai kenapa mereka berusaha melindungi gadis yang lebih disebut _Numb Girl_ itu, apa hubungannya dengan mereka. Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah sumber bisikan-bisikan itu, "Bisa kalian tidak bergosip? Tidak baik untuk mental kalian."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan pada mereka, Gaara?" tanya Kiba ketika menghampiri pemuda bermata _j__ade _itu dengan duduk di depannya―semula dia duduk di belakang Gaara.

"Oh, tidak ada. Hanya sekedar membuat mereka tidak ribut saja. Karena aku benci dengan keributan." Gaara menjawab dengan singkat namun tersirat suatu arti yang sulit dipahami dari ucapannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Kiba, sesuatu yang tersembunyi… entah apa itu.

Sasuke mengindahkan ucapan Gaara tadi, dia tahu sahabatnya berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun kalau memang ada hubungan antara Gaara dan Sakura. Ya, dia kemudian memasang _headset _di kedua telinganya dan terdengar senandung musik dari _i-pod_ yang ia bawa. Lagu _My Immortal_-Evanesencence… Sasuke mengingat tentang gadis itu.

"Teme, ada berita gawat! Beritanya sudah menyebar luas…" ucap panik pemuda berambut jabrik yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menggoncangkan tubuh Sasuke hingga mata onyx-nya menatap horror kepada sahabatnya yang berisik itu.

"Berita apa, bodoh?" Sasuke mem-_pause_ lagu kesukannya dan mendengar racauan Naruto yang menarik pergelangan tangannya ke tempat sumber berita menghebohkan itu.

Gaara dan Kiba menyusul mereka, terpikirkan oleh mereka berdua berita apa yang membuat seluruh fakultas jadi ramai. Terlihat sebuah papan besar yang ditempeli berderet berita, dan mata mereka terfokus dengan satu poster besar berisi berita mengenai mereka… Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Mata Sasuke membulat kaget tidak percaya dengan gambar juga tulisan besar yang bertuliskan, _"Ada hubungan apa antara pewaris Uchiha dan Sabaku itu dengan Numb Girl itu?"_

"Siapa yang membuat selebaran berita ini? Ayo, jawab!" tanya Sasuke dengan amarah memuncak. Dia tahu memang ada hubungan di antara Gaara dan Sakura, tapi kenapa harus dibuat seperti cinta segitiga padahal sahabatnya sendiri sudah mempunyai pacar dan tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Ada seseorang yang berusaha membuat kampus mereka kacau.

Karena tak ada yang menjawab ucapannya segera, pewaris bungsu Uchiha langsung merobek poster itu. Tak peduli dengan aksinya, dia kemudian menghampiri Gaara. "Gaara, bakar berita ini. Kau tidak mau 'kan hal ini diketahui oleh keluargamu?" ucapnya. Gaara yang mengerti akan ucapan sahabatnya segera mengambil poster yang telah sobek itu dan membakarnya di atas tanah hingga menjadi abu.

Seseorang yang membuat keributan dengan menyebarkan berita itu tengah tersenyum puas atas reaksi mereka. "_Well,_ di hari berikutnya akan kubuat kalian lebih dari ini…" gumamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>In Faculty Music and Arts<em>

_._

_._

Gadis berambut merah muda memainkan piano tua dengan menyenandungkan lagu _My Immortal _karya Evanescence. Entah apa yang membuat ia terdorong ke ruangan itu dan menekan tuts-tuts dengan nada menyakitkan. Besok... Ya besok, dia harus menghilang dari dunia ini, tak ada yang bisa dihindari lagi olehnya. Kejadian tadi pagi saat dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menolongnya, tak terkecuali Gaara dan Sasuke. Mungkin terlintas di pikiran mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi besok mereka tidak akan menemukannya lagi untuk selamanya.

Saputangan… yang terbalut rapi di pergelangan tangannya akan menjadi kenangan dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Dengan segala perhatiannya, rasa ingin melindungi, telah terbungkus rapat dalam kain warna biru tua ini. Kali ini, wajahnya yang semula datar tergerak untuk membuat lengkungan berbentuk senyuman walaupun sulit, karena dia membuang semua itu.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sakura terdengar seperti bisikan lalu tertiup angin, dan yang mendengar hanya alam yang menuntun suara itu kepada orang-orang yang menolongnya selama ini.

Di balik pintu itu, dua orang gadis tak sengaja mendengar lagu itu. Orang itu adalah Ino dan Temari. Walau kakak dari Gaara itu satu tingkat di atas mereka, Temari tetap menghampiri kelas adik tingkatnya untuk mengecek sepupunya.

"Temari-_senpai_, apakah aku bukan sahabatnya yang baik?" suara serak Ino membuat Temari menepuk pundak adik tingkatnya itu. "Kau adalah sahabat yang baik, Ino. Jangan membuat dirimu terpuruk. Besok kita bisa ajak Sakura jalan-jalan, OK?" ucap Temari.

"_Arigatou nee…_"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya<em>

.

.

.

"Ck.. ck... Betapa lucunya kalau Teme tidur. Dan aku berhasil mendapatkan pose langka!" ucap cempreng Naruto hingga mendapat jitakan cukup kuat dari Sasuke. "Jika kau menyebarluaskan, maka kau tidak bisa hidup sore ini," ancam Sasuke.

"Merepotkan. Kalau pose itu tersebar luas pun, _fans_-mu juga makin banyak, bukan?" cetus Shikamaru keluar dari mobil kesayangannya dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

Gaara masih di dalam mobil hingga Naruto mendapat ide untuk menjahili pemuda itu. Gaara tampak serius dengan _I-phone_ dan menekan layar sentuh itu. "Hei, Gaara, sampai kapan kau berada di dalam?" ucap Naruto sambil mengetuk kaca mobil dengan keras hingga _I-phone_ yang semula berada di tangan Gaara hampir lepas.

Segera Gaara membuka paksa pintu mobilnya dan membuat Naruto yang menempelkan wajahnya di kaca jendela mobil terjerembab jatuh hingga ke tanah. "_Ittai—_" dengusnya.

"Dasar bodoh…" seringai Sasuke meremehkan Naruto.

"Naruto, kalau benda ini sampai rusak—kau harus menggantinya," ucap Gaara terdengar seperti ancaman, tapi sahabatnya hanya tersenyum meledek. "_I-Phone_-mu tidak rusak karena masih bera—" ucapan Naruto terpotong dan mendapati Kiba tengah menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Berita… berita menghebohkan—" ucap Kiba mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa berita yang sama seperti kemarin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan… ini beda."

"Maksud k-kau?" ucap Naruto.

Kiba langsung memberitahukan bahwa ada berita lain lagi yang tertempel di mading kampus, membuat mereka bergegas ke sana. Dengan mata membulat, Sasuke merosot dari posisi berdirinya. Juga terdengar suara-suara yang semakin meyakinkan kalau berita itu benar.

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu, baru saja dia dilindungi oleh idola kita, eh... dia malah _mati_."

"Kudengar mayat gadis itu tidak ditemukan, bahkan bercak darahnya pun tidak ada."

Gaara kali ini hampir terjatuh sama persis dengan Sasuke, tapi dia berusaha bertahan atas apa yang sedang ia baca—atau ia dengar? Dia memfokuskan mata _jade_-nya ke arah Sasuke yang kini terpuruk dengan tubuh tersandar di dinding dan menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin… Ini tidak mungkin… kalau _dia mati_." Racauan berkali-kali keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Keadaannya semakin diperburuk dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tampaknya sebagai otak dari kekacauan kampus mereka. "Ternyata reaksi kalian tak bisa kubayangkan sebelumnya, bahkan melebihi yang kuperkirakan," desisnya.

Lelaki berambut putih dengan membawa selebaran yang sama dengan yang ditempel di mading, juga dengan seringai yang tajam bahkan menusuk bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ini membuat emosi Naruto memuncak dan hampir melayangkan pukulan kepada laki-laki itu, namun tangan Shikamaru menahannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan selebaran memuakkan ini?" tanya Shikamaru mengambil alih dengan menyobek kasar kertas itu dan menunjukkannya ke muka lelaki itu.

"Kalian sudah membacanya? Baguslah kalau begitu." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, dia malah membuat suasana bertambah panas, lelaki itu langsung melewati mereka dan menghampiri Gaara dengan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda berambut merah darah itu, yang membuat jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat.

Lelaki itu menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan sengaja di bahu pemuda berambut nanas hingga berakibat tatapan tak mengenakkan dari mereka berdua. Kemudian dia berlalu pergi tanpa merasa semua orang yang di dekatnya mengalami perasaan kacau.

Tanpa berselang menit, seorang gadis berlari dan menghampiri tunangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke badan Shikamaru. Terdengar isakan kecil yang sendu dan menyakitkan dari Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke terdiam… Naruto merutuk kesal… Gaara _shock_ dan lagi Ino tiba-tiba memasuki fakultas Psikologi yang langsung refleks memeluk tubuh bidang tunangannya yang kini menjadi tumpuan terakhirnya.

Ini membuat Shikamaru berdecak kesal pada lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu menghampiri mereka. Dia mengelus puncak kepala Ino dan membisikan sesuatu hingga gadis itu terhibur, "Tenanglah… Jangan menangis." Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya jika Ino tengah dilanda kesedihan.

Karena _shock_ ringan yang dialaminya, Gaara mengelus dadanya dan mengepal keras tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya hampir memutih. Segera dia mengambil _I-phone_ dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layar sentuh, itu membuat Shikamaru menatap sahabatnya.

"Kau mengirim pesan ke siapa, Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengecek _I-Phone_-ku… kalau-kalau ada yang rusak," jawabnya.

Shikamaru menduga bahwa Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu yang pastinya sangat penting. Tapi kenapa wajahnya tidak berekspresi melainkan datar seperti biasa setelah mendapat bisikan dari lelaki itu?

"Kau berbohong… berbohong kan, Gaara? Apa yang dibisikkan oleh lelaki itu?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menghampiri Gaara dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak berekspresi. Dia bermaksud meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini kesempatan untuk menguak kebenaran, dan harus dia yang melakukannya.

Dan lagi, Shikamaru menahan Gaara. Kali ini dia berbuat di luar kepentingannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, di sini dia yang paling dewasa di antara mereka berempat. "Kau percaya berita itu—atau ingin menguak sumber berita itu, bukan?" pembicaraan itu hanya didengar oleh mereka berdua. Gaara kagum dengan analisis Shikamaru. "_Yeah,_ aku tidak percaya berita itu, juga tentang hal yang kau tanyakan tadi benar—tapi, hanya Naruto saja yang diberitahu."

Ini membuat Shikamaru mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa Sasuke tidak boleh tahu?"

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya…" ucap serius Gaara dengan nada meyakinkan, "—lihat kondisinya, jika dikatakan sekarang aku takut dia semakin rapuh."

"_Wakatta,_ kali ini aku mengandalkanmu."

Daritadi Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Serentetan kalimat membuat mentalnya semakin tertekan, Sasuke menjerit frustasi atas kegagalannya melindungi gadis yang paling dia sayangi. Eh, dulu dia menganggap Sakura hanya penelitian semata tapi kini status itu berubah. Racauannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan dia menyebut nama itu berkali-kali.

"Sasuke, sadar dari mimpi itu. Aku mohon…" bujuk Naruto menepuk pundak sahabatnya, tapi Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun. Melihat Sasuke terpuruk, Gaara menarik tangan sahabatnya yang tadinya menumpu kepalanya dan membuat Sasuke bertatapan langsung dengan mata _jade_ milik Gaara.

"Percaya dengan berita itu, tidak? Kalau jawabanmu tidak, bangkit dari keterpurukanmu, Sobat. Jika iya jawabanmu, silahkan menikmati pikiran negatifmu itu!"

Perkataan Gaara membuat Sasuke berdiri dan menyunggingkan senyuman, pertama kali dia termotivasi atas ucapan sahabatnya. Biasanya dia yang memberi motivasi walau dengan kata-kata tajam namun tersirat, tapi kali ini dia harus berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ yang telah memberikan sahabat yang setia.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sasuke.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku…"

Pemuda bermata _jade_ tersenyum lega pada sahabatnya yang bangkit dari keterpurukan. Tanpa berselang menit, _I-phone_-nya bergetar dan menampilkan bait-bait kalimat, kemudian dikirimkannya pesan balasan kepada kontak yang tertera di sana.

"_Well,_ sebentar lagi jam Asuma-sensei. Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa mendapat skors," ucap Gaara tersenyum.

Sasuke yakin itu senyuman palsu, "Kau tidak sedih ka—" ucapannya terpotong karena Gaara menjawab dengan lantang. "Aku tidak percaya kalau sepupuku _mati_, Sasuke! Aku merasa dia masih hidup… dia hanya disembunyikan orang. Entah di mana! Sasuke, kau percaya kalau dia mati? Aku yakin pasti kau menjawab tidak percaya 'kan?"

"Kalau memang kau tidak percaya, pasti kau tahu di mana Sakura, bukan?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah dengan Gaara.

"Tidak tahu—dan jangan paksa aku untuk memberitahukan tempatnya…" desis Gaara.

"Oke kalau kau tidak memberitahukannya. Yang jelas mungkin kondisi Sakura bisa saja—arghh, lebih baik aku pulang saja dan mencari di mana _dia_!" ucap Sasuke tanpa ba-bi-bu keluar dari kampus mereka.

"Teme, bagaimana dengan mata kuliah Asuma-sensei?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku tetap mau pulang dan mencari keberadaanya."

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Sasuke. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," sungut Gaara

Gaara pun melangkah menjauh pergi dari sahabatnya, hal ini hanya diketahui Shikamaru. Dia hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap Gaara yang dingin seperti biasa. "_Mendokusai._ Kenapa semuanya jadi runyam?"

Naruto yang kebingungan dengan keadaan barusan, menggoyangkan bahu Shikamaru. "Apa maksudnya ini, Shika? Aku tidak mengerti…" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya kita juga membolos, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa 'kan!" seringai Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Shikamaru menghampiri tunangannya dan membisikan lagi kalimat yang membuat Ino kembali ke fakultasnya. Dan menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shika? Jangan menarik-narik tanganku!"

"Kita harus membantu mereka, bodoh. Dan jangan menolak dengan ucapanmu itu. Mengerti?" ancam Shikamaru membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"_H-hai._"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

In Other Place…

Dia terbaring di kamar berukuran sempit dengan dinding mengelupas di sana sini, tempat tidur reyot dan yang hanya ada di pelukannya adalah pigura keluarganya. Tampak dari tubuhnya, kulitnya bertambah pucat, bibirnya menjadi biru dan darah telah mengering di bahu kanannya. Meski begitu dia masih hidup.

Merutuk dalam alam bawah sadarnya, "Kenapa aku tidak _mati _saja? Ayo, aku harus _mati_." Kemudian dia mengambil sebilah pisau dan menggoreskan di pergelangan tangannya hingga darah segar mengalir deras hingga kesadarannya mulai mengabur dan gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>In Uchiha Mansion…<p>

.

.

Sial… sial! Kenapa Gaara tidak memberitahuku di mana _dia_? Padahal dari mata dan gerak-geriknya sudah terbaca. Kenapa dia berbohong kepadaku… sahabatnya sendiri? Aku juga tidak tidak tahu keberadaannya, sungut Sasuke kesal dengan memukul kasurnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sang kakak melewati kamarnya, dia merasa aneh dengan kepulangan adiknya yang terlampau cepat padahal tidak biasanya dia membolos kuliah. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya, pasti tentang _Sakura_.

Tapi ia menahan langkah dan bersembunyi hingga kehadirannya tidak diketahui adiknya, karena…

DRET… DRET

_I-phone_ milik Sasuke berbunyi kemudian dia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa kontaknya. "Halo, ini siapa?"

"_Aku Sasori-nii, masa' kau tidak menyimpan nomorku sih?"_

"_Gomen,_ aku tidak tahu. Tumben menghubungiku—ada masalah apa, Kakak?"

"_Huuh, seharusnya Gaara memberitahunya langsung tapi apa boleh buat…"_

"Apa maksud Kakak?"

"_Dia tadi tidak memberitahu apa yang terjadi bukan? _Well_, Kakak akan memberitahu kalau dia tahu keberadaan _Sakura_."_

"Dari mana dia tahu? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

"_Sepertinya dia tidak menceritakannya padamu karena di saat itu kau masih terpuruk. Dia tidak ingin kau berbuat konyol jika diceritakan langsung. Dia sudah menganggap kau seperti saudara sendiri…"_

"…"

"_Dia menunggumu di __**Deutch Street number 131**_… _tapi ingat, dia benci yang namanya menunggu."_

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "_Wakatta,_ Kak…" pembicaraan pun diakhiri olehnya tanpa ucapan perpisahan. Mungkin Sasori mengutuknya sekarang. Dia tersenyum tipis dan bersiap-siap membawa sesuatu yang diperlukan, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel. Tak lupa membawa laporan penelitian yang belum selesai. Setelah yakin semua yang diperlukan sudah berada di dalam ranselnya, dia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Itachi yang bersembunyi dari kejauhan menghampiri adiknya, akan tetapi langkahnya tertahan karena getaran di _gadget_-nya. "Halo, Sasori…"

"_Pasti kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan adik kecilmu, bukan?"_

"Sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jangan berbelit-belit."

Pembicaraan di telepon pun dihabiskan dengan cerita yang panjang, sehingga Itachi hampir menutup _gadget_-nya jika Sasori membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan menutup panggilan itu dengan tidak elitnya. _"Ini pembalasan untuk adikmu, Itachi.."_ tutupnya.

Setelah meletakkan _gadget_-nya di kantung celana, Itachi mendapati adiknya sudah menuruni tangga hingga membuatnya kalang kabut dan cepat-cepat menyusulnya dari belakangnya.

"Tunggu, Ototou!"

Tapi sang ibunda menyusul dari belakang Itachi sambil mengenggam kotak kecil warna merah. "Kalau memang begitu keputusanmu, Sasuke, Kaa-san akan mendukungmu," gumamnya.

Berselang menit, Sasuke sudah mencapai pintu keluar. Merasa ada yang mengikuti langkahnya, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ibunda dan kakaknya menatap serius padanya. "Kaasan, Niichan, ada apa?"

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan Sakura, karena aku yakin dia masih hidup," ucap Sasuke.

"Sendirian begitu… Apakah kau sanggup, _baka_ Ototou?" tanya Itachi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jangan meragukan kemampuanku, _baka_ Niichan!" jawab Sasuke lantang.

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua!" Mikoto menyerahkan kotak kecil warna merah itu ke tangan anak bungsunya yang membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Ini bukankah cincin turun-temurun Uchiha?" ucap Sasuke membuka kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin berlambang Uchiha itu. Cincin itu bersifat mengikat karena berarti jika satu pasangan memakainya maka mereka akan bersatu hidup sampai mati. Sama halnya dengan Itachi Uchiha, dia telah mengikat pacarnya dengan cincin turun temurun itu, walau sekarang masih berstatus tunangan tetapi tunangannya telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha sepenuhnya hingga nama marganya berubah menjadi Uchiha.

"Kaasan mau kau bawa Sakura ke sini dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita," Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti hingga sang anak yang dimaksud wajahnya agak merona. "Pakaikan cincin ini di jari manisnya dan kau sendiri juga memakainya."

"Ta-tapi Kaasan, aku—"

"Jangan membantah Sasuke, Kaasan tahu kau menyukai—eh bukan, bahkan mencintainya. Dan jangan menyangkal perasaanmu itu. Jika kau bertanya Kaasan tahu dari mana, itu naluri seorang ibu," ucap Mikoto dengan nada tajam dan wajah sangar hingga Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

Itachi, sang kakak, bahkan memegang perutnya karena melihat reaksi adiknya dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sasuke, bawa Sakura-chan ke sini dan jadikan dia adik iparku, OK!"

Sasuke bersungut kesal atas penghinaan dari kakaknya yang menertawakannya. "Jika aku kembali, kau tidak tenang selamanya. _Baka_ Niichan!"

"Pergilah Sasuke… dan jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Baiklah…"

Bungsu Uchiha langsung melesat masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya dan meletakkan barang bawaan serta kotak kecil itu, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan melaju kencang menuju alamat yang didapatkannya dari teman kakaknya.

"Tunggulah aku, Sakura. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu…"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suara itu… suara itu... Dia mendengar suara itu dan mengenalnya cukup jelas. Terlebih lagi suara yang ia dengar adalah suara Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis ini berusaha menepis suara itu tetapi usahanya tidak berhasil bahkan semakin mendengung di telinganya.

Dengan setengah sadar, gadis itu memeluk pigura lusuh itu dan mengumam dalam hati. "Ayah… Ibu, apakah aku tidak berhak menyusul kalian? Kenapa aku masih hidup? Dan… dan suara itu membuatku terhenti." Sakura mengingat kejadian di saat dia ingin bunuh diri tetapi ditahan oleh pemuda itu, juga dia diizinkan menginap di rumahnya bahkan melindunginya di saat dia merasa terancam.

"Aku mohon keluar dari pikiranku… Aku tak punya perasaan apapun dengan semua ini."

.

.

.

Mobil _Ferrari 00-5 _berwarna hitam tengah menunggu seseorang yang sejak tadi tidak menunjukkan kehadirannya. Sang empunya, Gaara, terlihat merutuk kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu dan mencoba menghubunginya. Tidak lama kemudian mobil bermerk _Ferrari 101 _warna biru tua menghentikan lajunya tepat di sana. "Maaf sudah menunggu, Gaara."

Hanya helaan nafas yang ia dengungkan. "Aku juga minta maaf jika tadi tidak memberitahumu soal ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau bukan kau menyadarkan dari mimpi buruk itu, aku tak mungkin berada di sini, bukan?" Senyuman tulus sahabat menguar di bibir Sasuke.

Gaara tertegun karena respon Sasuke tidak secuil pun marah padanya bahkan berterima kasih dengannya. _Well,_ pertarungan sebernanya telah menanti mereka hanya untuk seorang gadis. Bukan itu saja, keutuhan tali persaudaraan antara Uchiha dan Sabaku harus kembali seperti semula.

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Gracia Notes<p>

Gomen ini di beta sama author senior dari saya namanya Hanaruppi. Aku percaya kalau fic ini dibeta-kan sama dia, makasih ya Hanaruppi sudah bersedia menggedit fic pertama multichip saya^^. Arigatou.

Maaf jika ini hanya membuang waktu untuk membaca chapter ini lagi—mungkin chapter mendatang saya usahakan secepatnya untuk mempublikasikan. Mampir juga ke fic-fic saya yang lain ok

Review adalah suatu penghargaan untuk saya dalam melanjutkan fic ini, bersediakah kalian mereview fic ini.

Please RnR ok

Signed

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

19 April 2012, 16.25 p.m


	8. Part 8 Not Losing you again

Minna –san, gomen telah menelantarkan fic ini nggak update-update. Ini mungkin agak membosankan atau apalah yang kalian maksud mungkin sedikit percikan dan konflik. Terlebih lagi chapter ini agak pajang dari sebelumnya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Numb Girl © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Angst /Drama/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *SasuSaku Lovers***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Chapter ****8**

**-Not Losing you again-**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Senja sore menghiasi langit dengan sang matahari tenggelam mengantikan malam penuh dengan ribuan bintang serta ditemani raga bulan yang indah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, tak ada kebisingan bahkan sunyi disalah satu sudut kota Konohakagure yang terkenal akan tempat-tempat yang menyeramkan. Tetapi banyak apartemen-apartemen yang disewa mahal untuk sekedar pengunjung untuk berehat ria. Di salah satu apartemen bernuansa agak kebarat-baratan, tempat tinggal dua orang pemuda yang baru menempati dua jam yang lalu. Salah satu pemuda itu tak lain adalah bungsu Uchiha menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela tak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali hanya menatap kosong satu apartemen yang letaknya kejauhan—tempat yang mungkin tempat sang pujaan hati disekap.

"Kau belum makan, ini aku sempat tadi membeli di lantai bawah, mungkin ini bisa mengisi lambungmu," ucap pemuda berambut merah darah menyodorkan kotak nasi yang berisi lauk pauk seadanya.

"Hn, terimakasih Gaara," tanggapnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah makanan yang cukup mengundang lambung untuk diisi.

Suasana kembali dingin dan sunyi tanpa sedikitpun kata-kata yang berkoar disana, tanpa sadar telepon genggam milik Gaara berbunyi. Tak cukup lama Gaara membuka telepon genggamnya dan mengetik sesuatu kemudian meletakkan di atas meja..

"Dari siapa?"tanya Sasuke

"Dari Kakakku, dia hanya mengirim pesan singkat yang tidak penting,"jawab Gaara.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya dan membaca raut wajah sahabat satu itu kemudian terulas senyuman yang mengundang reaksi Gaara menoleh kepadanya, "apa yang kau tatap, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, hanya saja raut wajahmu sudah terbaca jelas," Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya dan meninggalkan Gaara diam mematung—kemudian dia mengambil seberkas laporan dan menghentakkan cukup pelan di meja, "Sasori-_nii_ mengingatkan tugas ini untuk diselesaikan bukan?"

"Aaa…"

"Dugaanku tepat kan, Gaara?"

Sukses Gaara menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan mengambil laporan yang belum selesai—baru mencapai 30%, "benar, kau memang calon psikolog jenius yang bisa membaca pasien dari raut wajahnya saja."

"Jangan terlalu memujiku, kau-kan juga calon psikolog. Seharusnya lebih tahu dariku."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "dasar kau!"

"Mm, aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Gaara?" tanya Sasuke

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa yang dikatakan lelaki tadi siang kepadamu?"

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya apa?"

"Hn"

Dengan satu tarikan napas, "dia memberitahuku kalau… sepupuku Sakura kondisinya sangat menggenaskan sekali, entah aku mendengarnya membuat darahku berdesir, satu lagi mereka tidak segan-segan memasukkan sepupuku ke rumah sakit jiwa," napas Gaara seakan tercekat mengucapkan deretan kalimat pada Sasuke—dan dia mendengarnya cukup kaget dan menekan tangannya hingga memutih.

Satu tarikan bibir berbentuk senyuman bahkan terlihat sendu dan menyakitkan, Sasuke berusaha mengatur napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan emosi yang kacau, "Gaara, aku tahu penderitaanmu, dan lebih baik kita tenangkan pikiran dulu untuk besok."

"Maksudmu kita akan menyerang mereka besok, kita hanya berdua, Sasuke. Kita juga tidak tahu benar atau tidak disana letak Sakura disekap?"

"Aku yakin dia ada disana…," satu bentuk keyakinan dalam diri Sasuke membuat sedikit Gaara percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya—bukan tidak percaya tapi dirinya tidak yakin kalau sepupunya disana, hanya keajaiban yang bisa mereka harapkan untuk membawa Sakura kembali.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ahhh…. Shika, kau memaksaku untuk ikut? Bagaimana dengan perkuliahan dosen killer Kurenai, " jerit frustasi anak tunggal Namikaze duduk disebelah pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir keatas yang sedang menyetir mobilnya.

"—Dan bisa kau diam dengan raunganmu itu, Naruto? Kita hanya menemui Itachi-_san _ dan Sasori-_san_ saja, kau tidak ingat kalau Gaara dan Sasuke ke lokasi itu,"ucap Shikamaru.

Raut bingung Naruto tambah berkedut, "l-lokasi a-apa? Aku tidak tahu, Shika! Kenapa hanya aku tidak tahu?"

"Tch-merepotkan, yasudahlah pegangan erat-erat sabuk pengaman itu, aku akan ngebut kali ini," ancam Shikamaru menekan gas cukup kuat dan hampir mencapai kecepatan maksimun.

"Shikaaa…, nyawaku hanya satu!"

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan waktu sepuluh tepat, tampak pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face -_nya dan pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir belakang tengah duduk dan menunggu sesuatu,

"kemana dua bocah itu? Rapat direksi sebentar lagi—"rutuk Sasori.

"Sebentar lagi, Sasori,"ucap santai Itachi Uchiha mengaduk-ngaduk jus tomat,

Tak berapa lama, dua pemuda yang ditunggu oleh Itachi dan Sasori, "maaf membuat kalian menunggu,"ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau hampir membuatku hampir mati, Shika," rancau Naruto tampak muka pucat dan keringat menghampiri wajahnya.

Itachi hanya mendengus tertawa melihat wajah pucat Naruto,"hey Shikamaru, pasti kau mengemudikan dengan kecepatan tinggi, bisa-bisa kau dilaporkan oleh ayahmu karena melanggar aturan."

"Ayolah, Itachi. Cukup basa-basinya—karena kau juga kan ada pertemuan dengan beberapa klien?" dengus kedua tangan di dadanya. Tampak raut kekesalan dari si sulung Sabaku yang terus mengomeli apa yang menurutnya tidak sama apa yang dipikirannya, apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Oke… Oke…, Tuan perfeksionis," arah mata _Onyx _Itachi kemudian mengarah kedua sahabat adiknya itu dengan tatapan tajam,"kali ini aku bicara serius pada kalian tentang buronan kelas kakap yang sedang kita incar—hm"

"B-buronan apa kak Itachi? Intinya kenapa kami harus datang kesini, kemudian kalau pembicaraan mengenai buronan, kami tidak paham. Kare—"ucap Naruto tidak terpotong andai saja mata _Onyx_ sahabatnya—Shikamaru tidak menyuruhnya diam dan fokus dengan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Yang menculik bahkan membuat kekacauan di kampus waktu itu adalah buronan kelas kakap—yaitu Orochimaru,"jeda Itachi sejenak dan menghembuskan napas perlahan kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya,"dia adalah orang yang licik dengan segala apapun caranya berusaha menjatuhkan lawannya. Sempat saya berpikir, ayahku menerima telepon misterius yang kemungkinan adalah dari kelompok mereka."

"Hey,Itachi. Darimana kau tahu ayahmu mendapat telepon misterius?" tanya Sasori.

"Dari tunanganku, Konan. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan di ruangan ayahku, terlebih lagi menyangkut namaku,"ucap Itachi.

"Itachi-_san_, setahuku juga mereka hanya berdua ke lokasi itu, apakah tidak berbahaya hanya mereka berdua?" perkataan Shikamaru tersirat nada khawatir dibalik kata-katanya.

Seulas senyuman tipis si sulung Sabaku mengalihkan pandangan mereka, "kau tenang saja bocah, mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Alis mata Naruto berkedut, "apa kalian berdua tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

"Sebagai kakak, tentu kami khawatir. Tapi kalian tahu mereka sudah dewasa untuk membuat keputusan—kami yakin mereka bisa,"ucap Itachi tersirat sebuah keyakinan.

Tanpa sadar Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya membuat tiga pasang mata mengarah pada si sulung Nara tersebut. kemudian Itachi kembali mengingat sesuatu apa yang pernah diucapkan adiknya—Sasuke, "_nii-san_, jika kau bertemu Shikamaru dengan memejamkan mata serta melipat kedua tangan—dia sedang memikirkan strategi," dan si sulung Uchiha mengisyaratkan untuk tidak menganggu Shikamaru kemudian keduanya mengangguk.

_Dret… Dret…_

Telepon genggam milik Sasori bergetar, kemudian dia melihat layar di _I-phone_ miliknya tertera nama adik bungsunya. "Ck, dasar," dan menekan tombol hijau…

"Halo, Gaara. Apa terjadi sesuatu disana?"

"_Bukan terjadi sesuatu, baka nii-san. Tadi malam gara-gara kau, aku sempat ditertawakan oleh Sasuke."_

"Aku kan hanya mengingatkan tugas itu supaya diselesaikan. Mengapa dia tahu karna kau cerita-kan?"

"_Tidak, dia tahu dari raut wajahku saja."_

"Oh begitu rupanya, jadi maksud kau menelepon kakak bukan hanya alasan ini, Gaara?"

"_Nii-san yakin kalau sepupu kita ada disana…"_

"Coba selidiki saja sendiri, _jaa Gaara_," ucap Sasori menekan tombol merah—dan sempat berpikir adiknya akan mengutuk dirinya karna menghentikan teleponnya.

Dan tanpa sadar, Shikamaru membentuk senyuman tipis dan mengucapkan perkataan membuat ketiga orang terperangah, "_well_—kita akan menunggu timing yang tepat, biar Sasuke dan Gaara mengalihkan perhatian disana dan menyelamatkan Sakura kemudian aku akan menghubungi ayahku untuk mengirim beberapa anggota kesana, dan kita akan menunggu saja—"

"Heii, kenapa kita hanya menunggu saja?"geram Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Naruto. Kita menunggu salah satu dari mereka menghubungi kita."

"Kenapa harus menunggu? Aku benci namanya menunggu,Shika!"

"Naruto, kita butuh strategi untuk menangkap buronan kelas kakap, ingat itu. Jika kita bertindak gegabah, maka nyawa mereka akan terancam," ucap Itachi terdengar nada-nada dingin membuat Naruto bergidik.

Sasori kemudian beranjak dari kursi duduknya, "oke, jika pembicaraan ini selesai, maka sekarang aku duluan."

Sebelum Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mereka, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Itachi, "bukan kau juga yang ada rapat, tuan perfeksionis!"

"Baik-baik, jangan menatap mataku dengan aura membunuhmu itu, aku sedang enggan ribut denganmu, Itachi,"ucapan Sasori seakan permohonan pada Itachi yang kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan adu mulut antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, Naruto. Apakah mereka selalu seperti itu?"bisik Shikamaru.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "memang. Dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka juga tampak aneh kalau mereka akur."

"Hhh—ayo kita ke kampus lagi,"ajak Shikamaru.

"Bukankah kita membolos hari ini, tuan pemalas," nada dingin akan mengancam menguar dari perkataan Naruto tak menampik Shikamaru takut, "betul juga, ayo ke rumahmu saja."

Naruto mendengus, "ceh,dasar!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Suasana kelam nan sunyi disalah satu apartemen bercatkan biru kusam tampak disana ada beberapa orang bertubuh kekar dan besar mengelilingi bangunan itu seakan didalam adalah barang berharga yang patut dijaga dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang-orang sekitar. Alunan suara sepatu tak tergubris oleh penjaga tersebut, terdengas napas lega dari kedua pemuda bersembunyi dibalik bangunan tersebut.

Kemudian pemuda berambut merah langsung bergerak cepat menekan tengkuk salah satu penjaga dan mengisyaratkan pemuda berambut _Dark Blue_ untuk mengurus orang yang lain. Tampak tidak ada rasa ketakutan dari raut wajah mereka menghadapi orang-orang yang kebh besar dan dengan sigap keduanya memasuki bangunan itu dengan hati-hati.

Langkah demi langkah, Sasuke dan Gaara bersembunyi dan mereka mengintip perlahan kea rah salah satu sudut ruangan—dan mendapati Orochimaru sedang bercengkrama dengan Anko.

Dengan langkah yang cukup berbahaya, mereka berdua tanpa sadar mengarah ke sebuah kamar yang bernomorkan 24 dengan pintu agak reyot, perlahan-lahan Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata mereka membulat seakan tidak percaya dan menggumamkan pelan, "S-sakura…"

Gadis berambut merah muda tengah meringkuk memeluk pigura—lebih miris lagi kondisi tubuhnya sudah penuh luka sayatan-sayatan di kedua tangan dan bibirnya membiru. Perlahan Gaara melangkah kearah Sakura dan memeluk tubuh lemah sepupunya itu.

"Maafkan sepupumu ini, Sakura," terdengar pilu dari nada Gaara mengucapkan seketika menstabilkan emosinya, Sakura sendiri membisu dan diam tanpa berucap apa-apa. Apakah senang, apakah itu keajaiban.

Sasuke sendiri menahan emosi yang membuncah di otaknya seakan ingin menghabisi dua orang brengsek itu ditangannya sendiri, melihat kondisi ringkih pujaan hatinya—Sakura, rasa bersalah mengguncang pertahanannya seketika.

Gaara-pun mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura keluar dari apartemen ini dan melepaskn pelukannya. Kemudian Sasuke bertatapan langsung dengan iris mata _Emerlad_ Sakura dan perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Tangan pemuda berambut _Dark Blue_ merogoh kantung celananya dan memperlihatkan kotak beludru merah serta membuka kotak itu, tampak Gaara mengerti akan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya ini memilih untuk diam.

Masih dengan sikap kebisuannya, Sakura agak kaget dengan iris mata _Onyx_ bersirobok dengan matanya seakan memberi pesan dengarkan-aku. Tangan Sasuke mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk cincin lambang Uchiha dan tanpa izin memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura. "Sst—Sakura, jangan kaget dengan cincin itu. Karna ini lamaran langsung dariku, maaf ini sangat lancang, kau boleh menamparku sekarang,"lirih Sasuke.

Kemudian Sakura tanpa sadar mengecup pelan dahi Sasuke yang membuat pemuda bermata _Onyx_ itu kaku dan dia langsung memasang cincinnya sendiri dan membuat Gaara terperangah, sahabatnya itu mengecup pipi Sakura. Dan dia bangkit dari duduknya dan arah mata mengarah ke Gaara, "kau saja yang membawa Sakura pergi dari sini,"

"A-apa? Tidak… tidak, Sasuke. Kau hanya sendirian, apa kau sanggup?"tanya Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan kembali iris _Onyx_ nya berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Sakura, aku tahu akan penderitaanmu… keluhanmu yang membuat dirimu menjadi gadis mati rasa, dan sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir karna sepupumu akan membawamu keluar dari sini. Aku akan menghabisi dua orang itu—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena tangan Sakura memegang tangannya, "kau jangan khawatir, aku akan selamat,"

Kemudian Sasuke mengisyaratkan Gaara membawa Sakura keluar dari sini, dengan langkah pelan tangan Gaara menggengam erat tangan Sakura dan Sasuke sendiri tetap berdiri disana. Raut kekhawatiran menguar dari Gaara dan bergumam tipis, "semoga berhasil, kawan. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

Setelah memastikan mereka sudah keluar tanpa ada keributan apapun, beberapa detik kemudian dengan langkah keberanian yang memegang teguh didalam hatinya, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pada dua orang yang membuat keluarganya terjerumus dalam benang kusut hingga permusuhan tetap terikat kuat pada keluarga Sabaku.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Orochimaru… Anko," terdengar nada-nada tajam membuat mereka yang merasa terpanggil menoleh kearah pemuda bermata _Onyx _itu.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "kau sendirian, nak. Berani sekali kau!"

Tampak berselang anggota dari kelompok mereka mengelilingi Sasuke seakan mengancam jika dia bergerak sedikitpun, sedangkan Anko hanya duduk manis meremehkan pemuda yang pernah ia temuinya beberapa pertemuan yang lalu.

"Kau akan mati…" ucap Anko dengan nada membunuh tak menampik keberanian Sasuke menciut, dengan segala kemampuan yang dimiliknya, Sasuke menghadapi orang yang mengelilinginya tanpa basa-basi memukul… mempelintir tangan lawan sampai menekan saraf hingga semua lawan limbung seketika, "_well_, kau memang hebat nak. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanmu telah menipis," Orochimaru mengisyaratkan anak buahnya yang membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Ck, sial."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hanya suara dentuman mesin yang menguasai antara Gaara dan Sakura tampak terdiam tanpa yang mengucapkan apapun. Sakura hanya mengelus cincin yang menghiasi jari manisnya sejenak dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada orang disampingnya, "S-sabaku-san…"

"Panggil saja Gaara, aku ini sepupumu. Jangan sungkan dan kaku denganku, Sakura."ucap Gaara tetap fokus dengan menyetir mobilnya.

"Aa—Gaara san, apakah k-kau tahu dengan cincin ini dan kenapa Uc-uchiha san memberikan kepadaku?,"tanya Sakura tampak terbata-bata karna baru pertama kali dia memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan sejenak dia memasang headset _Bluetooth_-nya kemudian menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya—Shikamaru.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Gaara, Sakura berulangkali mengingat masa lalu yang berkaitan dengan cincin ini dan tiba-tiba menguar begitu saja di dalam otaknya.

_Sakura kecil tengah berbinar-binar dengan tepukan halus wanita muda kemudian dia tidur dipangkuan wanita itu. Arah iris Emerlad menjurus dengan benda yang disebut cincin di jari manis wanita tersebut, "Kaa-san, cincin itu cantik sekali. Aku mau dong," ucap Sakura kecil._

"_Ini cincin berharga dan tak ternilai, cincin ini dari otousanmu…,"_

_Sakura kecil merenggut dengan menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya, "bagaimana aku mendapatkannya, kaa-san?"_

"_Kalau ada yang memberimu dan memasangkan cincin ini dijari manis Sakura dengan perasaan tulus dan tatapan penuh cinta. Juga satu lagi, kalau dia bersedia melindungi Sakura dalam kondisi apapun berarti dia serius denganmu."_

"_Masa', apakah ada orang yang seperti itu kaa-san?"_

_Seulas senyuman dari bibir ibu Sakura, "kaa san yakin ada, Sakura."_

Sakura terpaku dengan sekelebat memori yang terkuak di dalam otaknya, "oh, mungkinkah dia yang dimaksud, Kaa san? Aku belum mengerti…," gumam tipis Sakura terdengar oleh Gaara yang memerhatikan sepupunya dua menit yang lalu.

"Apanya yang tidak kau mengerti, Sakura?"

"Ahh—ehh, ti-tidak ada, Gaara san."

"Mm, kau tidak mengerti dengan cincin itu-kan? Baiklah aku beri sedikit petunjuk," Gaara menjeda sejenak dan langsung mengutarakan perkataannya, "sahabatku—Sasuke memberimu cincin itu bukanlah hal yang main-main. Kau lihat lambang kipas yang tercetak dicincin itu, berarti dia akan menjadikanmu seorang Uchiha sepenuhnya."

"Eh," berapa kali Sakura mengucapkan kata "eh" membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan dengan sepupunya itu.

Tak berselang lama, mereka sudah ada di sebuah gedung yang disebut rumah keluarga Sabaku, itu membuat Sakura tak serta merta mengerjapkan matanya keseluruh penjuru rumah itu.

"Ayo, Sakura,"ajak Gaara yang sudah terlebh dulu keluar dari mobilnya.

Sakura tampak kaku keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Gaara dengan langkah kikuk, sesampai mereka memasuki pintu berukuran besar dengan bercatkan coklat berbahan mahoni kuat dan disambut hangat oleh para pelayan yang membuat lagi Sakura gugup.

"Selamat siang, Gaara-_sama…_"sambut beberapa pelayan yang berjejer dengan rapi dan seulas senyum dari Gaara. Tak berselang lama tiga perempuan menghampiri Sakura dan Gaara—dan itu membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gaara-kun," pekik pelan pemuda berambut cokelat menghamburkan pelukan pada Gaara.

Kedua perempuan hanya menggeleng pelan dengan tingkah laku Matsuri—Tunangan Gaara, dan balik menatap iris _Emerlad_ milik Sakura.

"Sakura…, benarkah kau Sakura?"tanya wanita berambut cokelat muda memperhatikan perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

Tampak kekakuan Sakura mengangguk kepalanya, kemudian wanita memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan kasih sayang, "maafkan bibimu ya, semenjak meninggalnya adikku, aku berusaha mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi mendapat berita kau kuliah di universitas sama dengan Temari dan Gaara, akhirnya aku menemukanmu…," lirihnya.

Temari yang sedari diam memperhatikan tubuh Sakura—dan mendapatkan sekujur tubuh adik sepupunya banyak bekas sayatan dan bibirnya agak pucat, "_gomen, kaa san_. Bisa kita bawa Sakura kekamar ka-karena…,"

"Aku tahu, Temari. Bawalah sepupu kesayanganku kekamar yang sudah ibu siapkan dan ajak Matsuri juga sahabatnya satu lagi namanya—"

Matsuri memberanikan berucap setelah memeluk tunangannya, "Ino… "

Kemudian tanpa sadar Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dan kabur begitu saja dengan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _Sabaku Mansion_, "kau mau kemana lagi, Gaara?"

"Aku mau membantu sahabatku, dia mungkin sudah babak belur jika aku tidak membantunya. _Jaa_," ucap terakhir Gaara seraya keluar dari pintu dan masuk kedalam mobilnya menuju arah tempat Sakura disekap, "tunggu aku, Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tampak raut lebam dan penuh darah di sekujur tubuh Sasuke tidak menghalangi langkah Sasuke menghajar satu persatu anak buah Anko sekaligus menghadapi Orochimaru. Dengan napas terengah-engah, tangan Sasuke mengikat kuat kepala Orochimaru yang terduduk dengan tanpa sedikitpun ketakutan bahkan aura membunuh menguar. Dan tanpa sadar pelatuk pistol milik Anko menempel di dahi Sasuke, "lepaskan dia atau kau akan mati bocah."

Posisi mereka sama-sama terancam, tapi membuat Orochimaru menyeringai tajamm, "kau naïf sekali Uchiha,"seketika posisi mereka terbalik dan membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dengan hantaman pukulan-pukulan membuat Sasuke tak bisa berdiri lagi dan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya penuh luka. Seakan hidupnya sudah mencapai batas.

Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras menghantam sesuatu, arah matanya kaget mendapatkan sahabatnya—Gaara menolongnya dan tersenyum meremehkan, "tumben badanmu babak belur, biasanya menghadapi sekumpulan seperti ini, kondisimu tidak seperti itu,"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "kalau kau berada diposisiku, pasti aku akan membalikkan ucapanmu itu, Gaara."

Suara tepukan dari kedua tangan Anko dan terkekeh pelan, "wah… wah ada bala bantuan rupanya, sepertinya posisi kalian tidak menguntungkan karena orang yang kalian cari masih ditanganku."

"Oh ya, nyonya Anko," suara mengancam ucapan Sasuke membuat Anko membungkam mulutnya, "apakah Sakura masih berada dikamar nomor 24, kalau kami benar, dia sudah berada tempat yang aman, kalian yang naïf sekaligus ceroboh meremehkan kami hanya bocah dari kalian."

Seketika aura membunuh Anko membludak dan menghantamkan pelurunya tanpa arah membuat Gaara dan Sasuke dengan sigap menghindari arah peluru supaya tidak mengenainya, tapi saat itu juga Orochimaru bangkit dan menghajar dua pemuda sekaligus.

Raut wajah sakit Sasuke membuat dirinya lengah dan mendapat peluru menancap di kakinya, bukan itu saja Gaara mendapatkan banyak peluru yang membuat perih di sekujur tubuhnya dan itu membuat mereka tersudut.

"Sekarang posisi kita terbalik, bocah! Hahaha…" teriak kemenangan Anko menarik pelatuknya kearah Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Anko tunggu apa lagi, ayo habisi mereka."perintah Orochimaru.

Tanpa sadar pistol yang dipegang Anko terlepas dan Orochimaru tampak terkunci dengan tangan yang menekan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kami terlambat ya."gumam laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir panjang mengunci pergerakan Orochimaru.

"Sasori-_nii_… Itachi-_nii_," suara lemah Gaara dan Sasuke serempak membuat yang dipanggil menatap balik kedua adiknya yang babak belur dan miris melihatnya.

Sasori menekan tengkuk Anko hingga membuat wanita itu pingsan, "bukan kami saja yang datang—"

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat, "Dobe… Shikamaru, ck dasar."

"_Gomen _Teme, bukan saja kalau rencana Shikamaru. Aku langsung saja menolongmu,"ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Tak lain dengan Naruto, Shikamaru mengulur tanganya pada Gaara dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Terdengar ringisan perih tanpa sengaja membuat Shikamaru kaget, "kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit segera."

-Juga tanpa sadar tubuh Sasuke merosot seketika menabrak ditubuh Naruto., "S-sasuke…"

Kemudian suara sirine menguar di luar bangunan itu sayup-sayup ditelinga pemuda berambut _Dark Blue _dan mata _Onyx_-nya mengatup rapat.

"H-heii, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Waduh, sebenernanya mau panjang chapter kali ini tapi saya potong karena melihat halamannya sudah panjang dan kemungkinan membuat bosan membacanya.<p>

Silahkan membaca dan mereview fic ini

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

09 May 2012, 12.16 p.m


	9. Part 9 Isn't Numb Girl

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Numb Girl © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Angst /Drama/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *SasuSaku Lovers***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Chapter ****9**

**-Isn't Numb Girl-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sebuah penderitaan tidak selamanya menjadi kehidupan seseorang menjadi terpuruk, karena pasti ada kemudahan untuk mengatasinya. Kini senyuman tampak menguar dari bibir gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini berubah menjadi anggun, kini luka yang melekat di tubuhnya telah tersamarkan bahkan wajahnya sudah terpoles dengan _make up_ natural berkat paksaan gadis beriris _Aquamarine_.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Lihatlah wajahmu di kaca," perintah Ino membalikkan kursi yang diduduki Sakura.

Sakura mendelik, "aku tidak mau, Yamanaka-_san_…"

Tidak kalah dengan Sakura, Ino membalas dengan tatapan garang. "jangan memanggil dengan margaku, Sakura! Panggil aku... Ino."

Di kejauhan tampak Temari, Hinata dan Matsuri menggeleng kepalanya melihat pentengkaran dua gadis itu. Terdengar kikikan geli dari Matsuri seraya menghampiri mereka berdua, "sepertinya kami menganggu rupanya…"

"Ah, tidak. Matsuri-_san_… hanya saja Sakura tidak mau melihat wajahnya di kaca!" dengus Ino.

"Aaa—panggil aku Matsuri saja…," ucap Matsuri sambil memaksa kedua tangan Sakura yang menutupi matanya untuk menghadap kaca, "Sakura, ayoolah." Seketika Sakura perlahan melihat wajahnya tepat di depan cermin.

Ino tampak puas dengan reaksi keterkejutan sahabat kecilnya dan seraya menatap Matsuri, "kau tunangannya Gaara kan? Pantas saja kau cantik sekali, tidak salah primadona di kampus kami memilihmu," celetuknya.

"Kau juga, Ino-_san_. Anak kepala kepolisian bisa takluk dengan kecantikanmu, aku salut denganmu sampai bertunangan juga," gumam Matsuri.

Kedua pasang mata mengarah ke iris _perak keunguan_ milik Hinata, "Hinata, bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan anak dekan fakultas kesenian? Aku bangga sekali…"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis tapi tidak menghilangkan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Temari menghampiri Matsuri, "mereka sudah berhasil."

"_Hontou ka_, Temari-_neesan_?" ucap Matsuri mencoba menghubungi Gaara. Inopun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Matsuri.

"Moshi-Moshi, Gaara-kun."

"_Ada apa—adaww!"_

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"_Tidak, apa-apa… oh—hei, Sasori-nii."_

"…"

"_Matsuri-chan, lebih baik kalian ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang—janee…"_

Sambunganpun tertutup membuat Matsuri mendengus kesal dan ingin menjitak kepala calon kakak iparnya, "awas kau, Sasori-_nii_…"

Tampak dari wajah Sakura ingin tahu bagaimana dengan keadaan seseorang yang memberi cincin di jari manisnya, tanpa sadar Temari melihat raut wajah Sakura tengah mengelus benda mungil berwarna perak itu.

"S-sakura, siapa yang memberi cincin itu?" tanya Temari.

Sakura diam membisu dan membuat Temari menarik tangannya kemudian melihat lebih, dekat, "aree—Sakura, kau sudah dilamar?"

Seketika raut Ino dan Matsuri yang sedari fokus dengan telepon mengalihkan dan mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Dilamar? Dilamar dengan siapa, Sakura?" tanya Ino menyelidiki cincin yang dipakai Sakura dan seketika senyuman tampak seringaian, "wow tidak menyangka tindakan Sasuke sejauh ini!"

"Kau serius kalau dia melamar sepupuku ini," tampak berbinar-binar wajah Temari.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya, "ya aku yakin. Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit dan memberi kejutan pada mereka?"

Tanpa babibu, Sakura ditarik perlahan oleh Ino dan ditahan oleh Temari, "wahai nona Yamanaka. Bagaimana ke rumah sakit kalau Sakura—"

"Tenang saja, Temari-_neesan_…" ucap Hinata seraya mengambil kotak warna biru berisi sepatu.

"Wah, bagus sekali…" seru Matsuri.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura sendiri mengambil sepatu dan memakainya sendiri.

Kini sepasang sepatu _highless_ warna peach menghiasi kaki jenjang Sakura, dirinya tampak kaku melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura pun mencoba tersenyum tapi diinterupsi oleh Ino, "ayo—pangeranmu sudah menunggumu di rumah sakit."

"Dasar kau, Ino _-san_…"

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan Ino karena tanpa sadar Sakura mengucapkan panggilan untuknya tidak memakai nama marga.

"Eh, apa aku bicara yang salah."

Semuanya pun tidak menjawab tapi senyum sumringah menguar dari bibir tipis mereka.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bau obat menguar di kamar VIP nomor 20 juga cairan infus melekat di tangan pemuda berambut _Dark Blue_ yang belum menunjukkan kesadarannya. Lain halnya, pemuda beriris _Jade_ kini yang sudah sadar tampak beradu mulut dengan kakak sulungnya.

"Apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan tadi?" geram Gaara.

"Kau tidak boleh menerima telepon—jadi, kau harus banyak istirahat," desis Sasori menjitak kepala adik bungsunya.

"Apa hakmu melarangku menerima telepon, _nii-san_?" ringis Gaara mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku kakakmu jadi kau harus ikuti aturanku," ucap Sasori.

Gaara menatap sangar iris _Hazelnut_ milik kakaknya, "Ck, memangnya kenapa? Aku salah menerima telepon dari tunanganku."

Itachi seraya membaca majalah terganggu dengan adu mulut kakak beradik yang berada satu ruangan dengannya lalu dia mengambil dua buah apel dan melemparkannya tepat di dua kepala keturunan keluarga Sabaku.

"Kau—_Ittaii_…" Sasori mendelik ke arah si sulung Uchiha, "apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi?"

"Kalian sangat berisik," jawab nan singkat Itachi menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

"Itachi-_niisan_, kepalaku sakit…," ringis Gaara.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa juga ribut di rumah sakit?" ucap Itachi kembali membaca majalah yang terpekur di meja.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling mengirimkan pesan-pesan permusuhan dua kakak beradik. Tak berbeda dengan dua pemuda yang duduk santai di sofa warna hijau muda, terlihat adu mulut kecil meramaikan ruangan itu.

"Bodoh, itu minumanku! Kenapa kau jatuhkan disana?" bentak Shikamaru.

Naruto merasa tidak bersalah, "itu tidak sengaja, tuan pemalas. Hanya kesenggol saja…"

"Tidak, kau harus ganti minumanku," desis Shikamaru.

"Apa? Ada minuman yang sama di sana," ucap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Aku mau yang itu, bodoh. Ceh, _mendokusai…_"

Seketika tangan kekar mengambir dua botol kosong yang berada di meja dan melemparkan asal ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru, "bisa kalian tidak ribut, _dobe_… Shikamaru?"

Mereka kaget dengan dua botol tepat di depannya dan mengadahkan pandangan ke arah si pelempar dan terperangah karena…

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Sasuke," ucap Gaara.

Iris _Sapphire _milik Naruto berbinar-binar "syukurlah, _teme_. Kau sadar…"

Tapi dirinya tidak menanggapi ucapan kedua sahabatnya malah melirik kesana kemari ke seluruh ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Shikamaru tahu akan apa yang dicari oleh Sasuke, dia tersenyum tipis, "mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tenang saja tuan putri akan menemuimu, pangeran," ledeknya.

"Gyaa—haha, siapa tuan putri itu, Shika?" tanya Naruto.

"Tanpa kujawab, kalian sudah tahu…" sahut Shikamaru yang kini mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, "heii—Sasuke, aku tidak menyebutnya. Kenapa kau merasa tersinggung?"

Kemudian si bungsu Uchiha memalingkan mukanya, "diam kau, Shikamaru."

_Tok…tok_

Suara ketukan pintu dan tanpa izin mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sasori-_nii_…" delik Matsuri langsung menghampiri calon kakak iparnya dan menjitak kepalanya.

"_Ittaii_—tiba-tiba datang langsung memukulku, apakah pantas disebut calon adik iparku?" sahut Sasori.

"Siapa juga mengambil telepon tunanganku, Sasori-_nii_?" ucap Matsuri.

Gaara menyela, "sudahlah, Matsuri."

"_Arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_," ucap lembut Matsuri seraya menatap iris _jade_ Gaara seraya memeluk tanpa sadar iris _Hazelnut_ mengintimidasi kelakuan mereka.

Tak lain halnya dengan dua pasangan yang tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, siapa lagi kalau Naruto dan Hinata saling menjahili satu sama lain serta Shikamaru terlihat menggoda tunangannya. Tapi berbeda dengan sepasang insan yang membisu diantara keramaian di ruangan tersebut, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengucap satu patah katapun. Mereka sendiri bingung harus memulai darimana bahkan salah satunya adalah gadis yang disebut _numb girl_ tidak mampu untuk membuka pembicaraan sama hal dengan si dingin bungsu Uchiha kurang memahami bagaimana cara mengawali berkomunikasi.

Sasuke tampak terpaku dengan perubahan gadis pujaan hatinya kini berubah menjadi anggun dengan memakai dress lengan pendek warna merah muda dihiasi pita bunga warna merah dan rambut sebahu hanya dikuncir setengah dan sisanya dibuat bergelombang dan highless warna _peach _juga _make up _ natural natural membuat iris _Onyx_ Sasuke tak berkedip sedikitpun.

Ino menyadari akan kekakuan antara Sakura dan Sasuke mencoba memberi isyarat, "ehem… tampaknya pangeran terpesona dengan kecantikan tuan putri."

"Heii, inikah Sakura yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Itachi terlihat pura-pura terkejut dengan kecantikan gadis bersurai merah muda bagaikan bidadari turun dari langit.

Dan Itachi mendapat jitakan manis dari adiknya," kau bahkan sudah menemuinya karena dia pernah menginap di rumah kita, _baka!_"

"Oh, bukankah dia juga tidur di kamarmu, _baka ototou_?" seru Itachi dengan seringainya.

Semua terperangah mendengar ucapan Itachi dan berspekulasi hal yang tidak-tidak, sebelum mulut Sasuke menyela. Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping Itachi menyela duluan, "kami tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidur di tempat tidurnya sedangkan dia—" menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, " tidur di sofa."

"Sepertinya pangeran kita berkorban untuk putrinya… ckckck, kalian memang…," ucap Gaara.

Sasuke menatap iris _jade_ Gaara, "sejak kapan julukan itu dipakai untukku?"

"Dari Shikamaru dan Ino," sahut Naruto tanpa dosa seketika mendapat aura membunuh dari pasangan itu.

"Kelihatan ada yang akan melangkahimu, Itachi," ucap Sasori.

Itachi menatap Sasori, "apa maksudmu, Sasori?"

"Lihat saja tangan kanan mereka masing-masing, apa kau tidak menyadarinya, tuan Itachi?" desis Sasori.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan Sasori, Itachi mengarahkan pandangan ke tangan kanan masing-masing mereka dan bergumam, "_Souka_, kau menepati janjimu. Sasuke…"

"Janji apa, _baka nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti akan ucapan kakaknya.

"Membawa calon adik ipar ke hadapanku…," ucap tanpa dosa Itachi membuat mereka yang ada di ruangan itu terbengong.

Naruto tampak sumringah, "benarkah itu, Sasuke? Wah, sepertinya kita harus mengalahkan mereka berdua rupanya, bukankah begitu Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk, "iya, Naruto-_kun_."

"Bagaimana kalau—" bunyi telepon genggam milik Itachi berbunyi dan dengan cepat dia menekan tanpa melihat layar.

"_Kau meninggalkan meetingmu, bodoh. Untungnya, aku bisa menggantikanmu"_

"Heii—Konan, jangan berteriak. Telingaku bisa tuli…"

"_Tidak peduli dengan telingamu tuli, kenapa kau bolos dari meetingmu?"_

"Ada urusan penting."

"_Oh, tidak menghubungiku. Bisa-bisa kau di skors bodoh!"_

"Maaf, Konan. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"_Kau ada dimana sekarang? Direktur mencarimu…"_

"Aku ada di rumah sakit."

"_Buat apa kau di rumah sakit, Itachi-kun?"_

"Adikku terluka parah."

"_Oh, aku akan menyusulmu disana dan—eh, maaf direktur."_

Itachi berkeringat dingin mencoba untuk tidak gugup dan membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arahnya.

"_Itachi, ada apa dengan Sasuke sekarang?"_

"Di-dia…"

Iris _Onyx_ milik Itachi kaget mendapati _I-phone_ miliknya sudah berada di tangan Sasuke, "ini aku, Sasuke…"

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Sasuke?"_

"Aku sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, _tousan_…"

"_Tingkah bodoh apa lagi yang kau perbuat?"_

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan seseorang juga menghapuskan permusuhan kita dengan keluarga Sabaku."

"_Kauu…"_

"Sekarang pelakunya sudah di kantor kepolisian, kalau perlu tanya pada Shikaku-_jisan_."

_Tutt…tutt…_

Sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke sendiri, "apa kau tidak takut dengan kemarahan _tousan _nanti?" tanya Itachi memasukkan telepon genggamnya.

"Tidak, bahkan aku berani untuk menyela. Toh, permusuhan ini tidak ada gunanya dan—aku melindungi yang benar," ucap Sasuke penuh dengan nada keseriusan tanpa setitik keraguan dari perkataannya

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Orochimaru dan Anko di tahan oleh _tousan_ku?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghela napas, "hanya _feeling_…"

"Ternyata pemikiranmu sudah dewasa rupanya, Sasuke," gumam Sasori seraya meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dan respon Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dari sulung Sabaku.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasori?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku mau kembali ke kantor, pekerjaan sebagai direktur sudah menungguku. Dan kau adikku—" Gaara yang ditunjuk bingung, "—cepatlah tamat, kakak menunggumu…"

"Hee—memang kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Gaara.

Sasori tersenyum, "dua hari lagi kakak akan ke Belanda. Pekerjaan direktur dialihkan ke Kankuro,"serunya.

Itachi menyela, "berapa lama kau disana, Sasori?"

"Tiga tahun…" ucap Sasori meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke menatap iris _jade_ Gaara, "sepertinya masa depanmu jadi direktur rupanya—"

"Kau juga bodoh," sela Itachi.

"A-apa?" ucap Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan kakak sulungnya, "jadi aku akan menjadi direktur sama seperti dia juga—merepotkan…"

"Setelah kau kuliah, sepertinya _tousan_ akan menempatkanmu di Amerika Serikat," ucap Itachi.

"Hn," sahut ambigu Sasuke.

Terlihat jam menunjukkan 20.47 p.m, baik Naruto, Shikamaru dengan pacarnya masing-masing serta Matsuri dan Itachi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak terkecuali Sakura, diapun bangkit dari tempat duduknya—seketika tangan mungilnya ditahan oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Terima kasih…"

Sebua kata yang membingungkan di pikiran Sakura dan pemuda bernama Gaara yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya gadis bersurai musim semi ini mencoba mencari arti kata dari balik iris _Onyx_ setajam elang.

"Terima kasih untuk mengkhawatirkanku…," jawab Sasuke menatap lembut iris hijau bening Sakura.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum, "tidak masalah bagiku. Tentang cincin yang kau berikan ini aku… akan mempertimbangkannya. Aku akan belajar menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu."

Bahagia, kata ini yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Dirinya bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan hingga melakukan untuk gadis ini sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ada seberkas rasa yang membuncah untuk kebahagian gadis yang mencuri bagian terdalam hatinya.

Tanpa sadar tangan kekar yang terbalut perban menarik pelan gadis bersurai merah muda ini menatap dirinya lebih intens hingga jaraknya kurang 30 cm jika tidak diinterupsi oleh pemuda beriris _jade_ menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Eheemm… sepertinya udara disini panas," ucap Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sasuke mendelik Gaara dengan tajam, "dasar penganggu…"

"Ayo, Sakura," ajak Matsuri.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu perlahan kemudian bibir tipisnya mengucapkan kata yang membuat baik Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam.

"Cepatlah sembuh Gaara-_nii_… Sasuke-_san_…"

—Dan itu membuat kedua pemuda tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya pelangi akan menghiasi hari esok untuk menemani mereka yang telah memenangkan dalam mengalahkan sebuah kesalahan yang menciptakan permusuhan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tak berbeda jauh pada hari-hari sebelumnya, kegiatan perkuliahan yang akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Terlihat banyak helaan napas bahkan gerutuan mahasiswa dengan Ujian Akhir Semester ini hingga mereka datang lebih awal ke kampus untuk melihat pemberitahuan.

Tapi kefokusan mereka pecah saat beberapa mobil masuk kedalam kampus—itu tidak asing lagi kalau pemilik mobil itu adalah anak dari orang yang berperan penting baik kampusnya maupun negaranya. Terlihat dari mobil bermerk _Ferrari 101_ tampak pemuda beriris _Onyx_ keluar menyambut salah satu mobil milik sahabatnya—Gaara mobil _Ferrari 00-5_.

Diapun membuka salah satu pintu mobil milik Gaara, "kemarikan tanganmu…" ucap Sasuke membuat mahasiswi bertanya-tanya siapa itu.

—Ternyata gadis yang dulu disebut _numb girl_ dengan senyum sumringah menguar dari bibir tipisnya menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu repot, Sasuke-_san_…" sahut Sakura menatap sekilas iris _Onyx _ Sasuke.

Sebagian bahkan seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya terperangah dengan perubahan gadis itu yang sekarang tampak anggun membuat para mahasiswa tidak berkedip dengan kecantikan yang dia sembunyikan.

Juga salah satu mahasiswi keluar dari mobil tunangannya kemudian menarik pelan tangan Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura…" ajak Ino seraya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Sasuke menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Ino menggeleng kepalanya, "ah—tidak, aku punya urusan bisnis dengan Sakura. _Jaa_…"

"Eh, tunggu dulu Ino…"ucap Shikamaru tergesa-gesa membuka pintu mobilnya dan menahan tunangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau lupa sesuatu—" ucap Shikamaru mendekatkan diri ke telinga Ino, "tasmu dan…"

_Cup…_

Shikamaru berhasil mendaratkan ciuman singkat ke bibir tipis Ino dan seraya meninggalkan tanpa dosa kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ceh, dasar pamer kemesraan…" dengus Sasuke.

Seketika tak mau kalah dengan Shikamaru, pemuda berambut _dark Blue_ menghampiri Sakura kemudian mengecup singkat di dahi gadis musim semi itu hingga teriakan _fans _ menjerit melihat aksi primadona di kampusnya.

"Aww—sakit Sakura…" ringis Sasuke menahan sakit kakinya yang berhasil diinjak oleh Sakura.

Ino mendengus tertawa, "rasakan itu Sasuke…"

"Makanya jangan iri…" ucap Temari menepuk pundak Sasuke seraya menghampiri Ino yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn," sahut ambigu Sasuke.

"Hoii, Sasuke… mata kuliah Kakashi sebentar lagi dimulai," ucap Gaara seraya membuka jendela mobilnya.

Tanpa respon, Sasuke pun memasuki mobilnya kemudian mereka segera ke fakultas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Tak berlangsung lama mata kuliah musikal sudah selesai, tampak muka bahagia gadis musim semi ini memainkan piano dengan lantunan nada yang merdu. Dia tidak memberhentikan permainan jikalau seseorang berbicara yang membuat dirinya terdiam.

"Kudengar tugas akhir Psikologi Abnormal harus meneliti orang, bahkan kudengar primadona kampus kita—Sasuke Uchiha meneliti… gadis _numb girl_,"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dari pacarku di Fakultas Psikologi, katanya Sasuke mendapat nilai yang sempurna tugas penelitian itu dan—"

Seketika Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduk dan memasang muka datar lagi kemudian menuju tempat dimana dirinya dulu diselamatkan oleh Sasuke.

Ino kaget dan seraya menatap tajam dua mahasiswi yang membicarakan tentang sahabatnya kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, si bungsu Uchiha merasakan getaran di sakunya dan mengambil _I-phone_nya kemudian membaca pesan singkat yang ia ketahui adalah Ino.

_To : Sasuke Uchiha_

_Sepertinya kau harus menemui Sakura sekarang. Karena dia tahu orang yang kau teliti itu adalah dia…_

_Kau harus menjelaskannya…_

—Dan Sasuke membeku seketika…

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Satu chapter menuju tamat. Gomen jikalau chapter ini membosankan dan ya apalah, sebernanya mau dilanjut tapi aku potong untuk chapter terakhir.<p>

Tenang saja, habis chapter terakhir ada epilog ^^

Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca fic ini dan review menumbuhkan kepercayaan diriku mempercepat update fic ini.

Salam

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

01 July 2012, 13.02 p.m


	10. Part 10 The Last

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Numb Girl © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Angst /Drama/Hurt-Comfort**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU.**

**For *SasuSaku Lovers***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Chapter ****10**

**-The Last-**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Angin semilir meniup helaian rambut _merah muda_ milik Sakura Haruno yang tengah menggeram kesal dengan apa yang dia dengar di kelas tadi. Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau primadona sekolah berdarah Uchiha mendekati bahkan melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa hanya untuk… bahan penelitian.

Dia harusnya sadar kalau pemuda itu memanfaatkan dirinya saja tapi kenapa ada perasaan yang menggelitik dan membuka hatinya serta membuat dirinya tidak menjadi gadis _numb girl_—seharusnya dia berterima kasih untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah bahagia dengan hasil yang memuaskan, ucapan manisnya bahkan janjinya… sungguh mengelabui dirinya sekarang.

_Cklek_…

"Sakura…"

Sakura berusaha tidak menoleh dan hanya menatap lurus langit berwarna biru dengan ditemani awan putih.

"Maumu apa? Puas kau memanfaatkanku, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sasuke kini terpaku mendengar ucapan Sakura dan dirinya berdiri berjarak 45 cm seraya memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Sakura—" ucap pelan Sasuke.

"Hentikan ucapan manismu, Sasuke-_san_! Sekarang pergilah…, dan terima kasih untuk terakhirnya…," potong Sakura menahan getaran matanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening—Air mata, hal yang dibenci Sakura.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menipis jaraknya dengan Sakura, bentakan dan teriakan Sakura tidak digubrisnya dan kini diantara berdua… hanya berjarak 20 cm.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura! Silahkan tanya apapun, aku akan jawab sejujurnya yang kau mau…," ujar Sasuke.

Gadis beriris emerald membalikkan tubuhnya seraya meletakkan kedua tangan di dadanya, "Benar kau memilihku sebagai penelitianmu dengan mendekatiku hingga perhatianku sepenuhnya terarah padamu?" cibir Sakura.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sasuke berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Dia tahu jujur adalah hal yang menyakitkan tetapi akan membawa kelegaan di hati dan ucapannya. "Ya, ucapanmu benar Sakura—"

Runtuh… Runtuh kini pertahanan Sakura untuk menekan dirinya untuk menangis, "Jadi, apa maksudnya kau memberiku harapan juga ini—" seraya menunjukkan benda bulat perak di jari manisnya dan tangannya hendak menampar pipi pemuda tetapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi itu dulu, Sakura. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu dan menyelamatkan dirimu—perasaan ambigu kini merasuki hatiku entah kapan. Bahkan aku hampir mati hanya untukmu…Sakura. Jangan jadi gadis _numb girl_ lagi… dan silahkan tampar aku, kalau perlu seluruhnya…," ucapan terpanjang yang dilontarkan pemuda irit bicara ini.

_Plakk_

Tamparan manis mendarat di pipi Sasuke dan sekejab Sakura memeluk tubuh bidang pemuda dengan memukul dadanya, "kau betul-betul bodoh memilihku sebagai pasanganmu. Aku hanya gadis _numb girl_, apa istimewa diriku, bodoh?"

"Kau istimewa di mata juga hatiku bahkan seluruh tubuhku…, Sakura. Aku tidak memerlukan apa-apa...," Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan kasih sayang dan seraya membentangkan jaraknya kurang dari 20 cm antara mereka berdua.

"Aku betul-betul bodoh sudah mulai mencintaimu sekarang dan dengan bodohnya lagi memaafkanmu dengan mudah… aku benar-benar naïf," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya menipiskan jarak antara mereka berdua, "Aku juga naïf sudah jatuh dalam perangkap hatimu untuk mencintaimu—bolehkah aku melengkapi cintamu itu?"

Dengan anggukan dan senyuman Sakura, kini iris _Onyx _ dan _Emerlad_ saling mendekat kemudian hidung mereka bersentuhan dan kedua bibir mereka menyatu dengan penuh perasaan. Rasa yang membuncah dihatinya kini menjalari mereka, euforia merah jambu menghiasi dan menemani kebahagian mereka berdua. Sasuke mencoba menekan tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman pertama mereka berdua dan mendapat balasan jambakan rambut dari tangan Sakura.

Pasokan oksigen yang menipis memaksa mereka untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka tampak muka memerah Sakura dan semburat tipis menghiasi wajah pucat Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya membuat Sakura tergagap.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan sekali saja… Menikah denganku dan jadilah Uchiha untukku."

Sakura tersenyum," buat apa cincin ini melingkar dijariku kalau bukan untuk menerima lamaranmu."

Betul-betul sempurna kini kehidupan mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung menghamburkan pelukan dan mengucapkan berulangkali, "_Arigatou… Arigatou… Sakura…"_

"Ehemm…," suara yang membuat kedua sejoli tengah berdua mendelik ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Wah, wah… Pangeran dan putri melangkahi kita berdua…," ucap Ino seraya melirik Shikamaru.

Gaara bersidekap dengan seringaian, "kalau menikah dengan Sakura berarti kau memanggilku _nii-san_…"

Dengan membalas seringaian juga,"Oh begitu, aku akan memanggilmu _nii-san_ jika IPK ku dibawahmu saat wisuda nanti."

"Baik, kalau itu perjanjianmu… _deal_…," seraya mengadahkan tangannya ke arah calon adik iparnya yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Semua menghela napas melihat persaingan ketat diantara kedua pewaris sekaligus bungsu dari Uchiha dan Sabaku.

"Sial, berarti posisiku akan direbut oleh mereka berdua," ucap Shikamaru. Karena dirinya masih memegang IPK tertinggi di dua semester yang lalu dan bersiap-siap untuk melawan mereka berdua. Tak berlainan juga—anak tunggal dekan Fakultas Kesenian, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, walaupun dilihat darinya terlihat agak bodoh tetapi dia memposisikan urutan keempat dari IPK tertinggi.

"Oh ya, kalau tidak keberatan habis Ujian Semester ini kita buat pesta…" ajak Ino.

Sasuke menginterupsi, "habis Ujian Semester nanti, kakakku akan menikah."

"Berarti kita berpesta di kediaman Uchiha—bolehkah Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Eh?" sahut kaget Sakura.

"Heii, dia masih bagian keluargaku, Ino. Seolah-olah dia sudah menjadi Uchiha," geram Gaara.

"_Gomen_, Gaara. Bolehkan Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Hn," ucap ambigu Sasuke

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya," dasar pelit kata."

"Gaara…," panggil Sasuke.

Gaara menatap sahabatnya, "apa? Kau meminta izin membawa Sakura ke kediamanmu nanti kan?. Boleh, tapi jam sembilan harus pulang. Ingat itu!"

Sasuke terperanjat dan tidak menyangka Gaara bisa membaca pikirannya bahkan mengucapkan perkataannya,"darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku calon psikolog, Sasuke." Sahut Gaara dengan santai.

"Gaara, kau sekarang jadi _Sistercomplex_…" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar mendapatkan aura tajam dari Gaara.

"Sudahlah, _dobe_… biarlah dia bersikap seperti itu sampai semester akhir nanti," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada kakak sepupunya, "_ne_, Gaara-_nii_… bolehkah aku pulang bersama Sasuke nanti?"

Senyuman menguar dari bibir Gaara seraya mengacak pelan rambut adik sepupunya, " boleh, tapi hati-hati dengan sahabat _nii_-_san_ ya."

"Apa-apaan kau Gaara? Memang aku penjahat apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jarum kehidupan kini tengah memutar roda untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Senyuman bahkan tawaan kini memaksa jarum itu berhenti dan merekam kebahagian diantara mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Takut kini menjalari Sakura Haruno seraya mengadahkan penglihatannya terarah mansion mewah milik Uchiha. Dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari mereka sudah berhenti…

"Heii, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke seraya membukakan pintu.

"Ah, iya. _Gomenasai_…" Sakura terpaku dengan keluarga Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka, dia takut tidak diterima di keluarga itu. Dan tanpa sadar, Mikoto Uchiha menghamburkan pelukan pada dirinya, "_Okaeri_, Sakura-_chan_…"

Kemudian Mikoto menarik Sakura tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, dan dirinya mengerucut bibirnya yang disadari oleh Konan—tunangannya Itachi.

"Jangan ngambek, Sasuke. Ibumu menculiknya sebentar," ucap Konan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi,"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap, _baka ototou_," bisik Itachi.

"Memang ada acara apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada pertemuan kolega _otousan_…," ucap Itachi

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi merentangkan tangannya pertanda menyerah,"entah, aku tidak tahu. Ayo, Konan…"

"Bye… bye, Sasuke."

Tanpa berselang, Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya kemudian memakai kemeja warna putih dilapisi _tuxedo_ warna biru. Dia sekarang tampak gagah dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mendapati halaman mansionnya sudah ramai dengan para tamu, dia berpikir kalau dia bersiap diri tadi selama tiga puluh menit.

Dirinya kini melirik ke sana kemari dan tertuju pada seseorang tidak asing lagi yang merupakan anak kepala kepolisian bersama tunangannya."Shikamaru…"

"Sasuke…" sahut Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Orang tuamu juga kolega ayahku rupanya—" ucap Sasuke terpotong dengan perkataan Shikamaru, "tidak, orang tua Ino merupakan kolega bisnis. Mau tak mau, aku ikut juga…"

"Tumben, biasanya kau bilang acara ini membosankan," ejek Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Mana Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke tidak mengetahui dimana Sakura sekarang memilih diam dan menyaksikan bahwa acara sebentar lagi dimulai. Dirinya terkejut begitupula Shikamaru dan Ino melihat pembawa acaranya adalah—Deidara yang juga sahabatnya kakak Sasuke. Mereka berpikir pasti dia berbuat aneh-aneh jika membawa sebuah acara.

"_Hadirin sekalian, hari ini kami berterima kasih atas kehadiran kalian. Ini merupakan acara spesial karena pada tanggal 27 Agustus nanti akan diadakan acara pernikahan Itachi Uchiha dan Konan…"_

Ketiganya bernapas lega tapi tak berselang lama sang bungsu terkejut dengan kelanjutan ucapan sahabat kakaknya menyebut—

"_Juga, pada tanggal 23 Juli keluarga besar Uchiha akan mengadakan pertunangan antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura akan membina hubungan baik antara keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku, karena Sakura adalah sepupu dari Kankuro dan Gaara yang sekarang hadir di pesta ini."_

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke, "sepertinya hidupmu sudah ditentukan."

"Hhh, dasar _baka nii-san_!" geram Sasuke. Dia tahu ini ulah kakaknya—walapun dia senang tapis setidaknya berdiskusi dulu dengannya. Seketika dia terbersit dan teringat secuplik perkataan Deidara, "Shikamaru, bukankah tadi Deidara-_nii_ bilang kalau Gaara ada disini?"

"Ya. Tapi tunggu dulu—mungkin Gaara tahu tentang acara ini. Pantas dia mengizinkanmu membawa Sakura ke sini." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Dasar…," geram Sasuke lagi.

"Itu dia, Sakura. Sakura… Sakura…," panggil Ino membuat iris _Onyx _ Sasuke tertuju dengan surai merah muda yang berjarak kurang dari 30 cm.

Sakura menoleh, "haii, Ino-_chan_… kau datang dengan siapa?"

Dengan isyarat Ino, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya melihat Sasuke juga tengah menatapnya dengan serius—bukan mengarah ke Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-_san_…" gumam Sakura.

"Darimana saja kau, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-tadi habis membantu Mikoto-_baasan_ di dapur dan bertemu dengan Gaara-_nii_…," sahut Sakura.

Mata pemuda beriris _Onyx _ tak bisa memungkiri kalaulah Sakura menjadi anggun dengan dress warna _soft pink _ pemberian ibundanya. Memang sang ibunda menginginkan anak perempuan tapi tidak kesampaian. Beruntung kedatangan Sakura—membuat sang ibu lebih ceria kembali.

"Heii, sang pangeran tak berkedip dengan kedatangan putri,"celetuk Shikamaru hingga mendapat sikutan keras dari Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau adalah calon menantu yang baik, Sakura," ucap Ino seketika membuat Sakura muka memerah. Tak berselang lama sang pembawa acara menyuruh seluruh anggota Uchiha Fugaku untuk menaiki atas panggung, tanpa sadar Sakura menarik pelan tangan kekar Sasuke yang membuat para tamu beriuh ramai hingga calon kakak ipar—Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah adik sepupunya.

Ketika sesampainya di atas panggung, Sasuke menatap tajam iris _Emerlad_ calon tunangannya dengan dalih—Apa maumu,Sakura. Tapi dengan polosnya, Sakura memamerkan senyum tipis, "jangan ngambek, Sasu-_chan_."

Sasuke terbengong mendengar ucapan Sakura dan memilih diam daripada beradu argument dengannya kemudian sempat terpikir kenapa Sakura mengucapkan kata tabu yang jelas… jelas itu akan merusak pendengaran si bungsu Uchiha, dia tahu kalau yang memberitahu Sakura adalah ibunya.

Entahlah apa yang dibicarakan oleh pembawa acara maupun anggota keluarganya, yang jelas—hubungan antar Sabaku dan Uchiha sudah membaik bahkan akan menjalin ikatan melalui pertunangannya dengan Sakura Haruno. Dia tersenyum tipis dalam angannya tidak membayangkan kalau kehidupan akan seperti ini, entahlah hanya jarum kehidupan yang akan membawa nya dalam tantangan berikutnya.

"Heii, Sasuke!" panggil Gaara.

Dirinya juga tidak tahu kalau seluruh anggota keluarga sudah menuruni panggung sampai Sakura meninggalkannya dan langsung menemui kakak sepupunya. Ck—dasar.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengintimidasi iris mata Sakura.

"Salah sendiri melamun di panggung," timpal Gaara

"Begitukah ! perasaan tidak," desis Sasuke.

"Kami melihatnya sendiri, tuan muda Uchiha."

"Awas kau. Aku tidak segan-segan melawanmu sekarang. Gaara."

."Oke, lawan aku dengan IPK mu nanti saat wisuda," tantang Gaara.

Sakura merasakan ada aura menusuk dikedua orang yang sama-sama penting bagi dirinya segera kedua kakinya menginjak kaki mereka, "sekarang lagi banyak tamu…"

"Aw—sakit. Sakura…," ringis Gaara mencoba menstabilkan rasa sakit di kakinya yang berhasil di injak oleh sepatu _Highless_ milik Sakura, sama halnya Sasuke—mengalami rasa sakit tidak ketara di kakinya.

"Kalian ini memang pewaris tidak beretika…," desis Sakura.

Ino dan Shikamaru terdiam dengan sifat Sakura yang seakan Gaara dan Sasuka adalah anaknya. Bahkan Gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersenyum dengan sifat Sakura yang kembali, "_yokkata_…, aku senang sekali. Shika-_kun_. Dia sudah seperti dulu, aku beruntung kembali ke sini."

"Berkat kau juga, jika kau tidak kembali ke sini. Entahlah…," ucap Shikamaru mengelus surai tunangannya yang membuat Gaara dan Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Dasar umbar kemesraan lagi," ejek Gaara.

"Kalian iri kan, bodoh!" geram Shikamaru.

"Siapa bilang kami iri?" cibir Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino sepertinya harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk meredam pentengkaran mereka. Tidak peduli dengan pertemuan penting, mereka jika bertemu pasti melibatkan adu mulut untuk meramaikan pertemuan itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tak terasa waktu terus berlalu hingga segelintir peristiwa telah melewati mereka. Kisah mereka berawal sampai sekarang yang telah menginjak semester akhir di masa perkuliahan mereka, juga umur mereka sudah menginjak kepala dua. Sikap mereka sekarang telah berubah menjadi dewasa.

Dan…, juga pada waktu sekarang mereka akan meninggalkan bangku kuliah yng telah berjalan selama empat tahun. Dengan toga yang terpasang di kepala mereka dan raut wajah sumringah. Acara wisuda tahunan telah dimulai yang diadakan di auditorium Konoha et Campuss, di sana akan menampilkan para wisudawan dan wisudawati yang mendapat nilai _cumlaude_ atau dengan bangganya.

Di sana juga para mahasiswa yang telah menamatkan masa perkuliahannya seluruh fakultas di kampus tersebut. bukan itu saja. Para orang tua dan kerabat ikut andil untuk menyaksikan keberhasilan anak mereka berdiri diatas panggung untuk mendapat penghormatan resmi dari rektor.

Guup, kinilah menghampiri para wisudawan dan wisudawati tak terkecuali anak yang terpenting di kampus mereka. Walau orang tua mereka memiliki saham di kampus mereka, tetap mereka berusaha keras untuk menjadi terbaik… dan menjadi lebih baik…

"Baiklah para hadirin sekalian, saatnya mengumumkan siapa yang mendapat IPK tertinggi di kampus kita tahun ini…"

Iris Onyx dan Jade saling memberi tatapan tajam dan menguar dalam aura membunuh mereka yang membuat kedua sahabatnya menghela napas saja.

"Yang mendapat predikat _Cumlaude_ jatuh pada… Sasuke Uchiha, mahasiswa Fakultas Psikologi dengan IPK 3,97."

Sang bungsu Uchiha terpaku mendengar perkataan bahwa dirinya mendapat IPK tertinggi tahun ini . dirinya tidak menyangka usaha kerasnya selama ini berhasil, dia tidak hanya mengalahkan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang berada di posisi tertinggi juga—calon kakak iparnya Gaara sekaligus sahabatnya. Dia segera melayangkan senyum kemenangan kepada Gaara, "aku menang… Gaara."

Gaara segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menoleh ke arah berlawanan, "sudah… sudah.. segara naik ke atas podium…"

Tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke mendapat penghormatan serta selendang bukti menjadi _cumlaude_. Peraih IPK kedua tertinggi jatuh pada Sakura Haruno. Mahasiswi Fakultas Kesenian dengan IPK 3, 95.

Sakura dengan bangganya menangis terharu saat menaiki di atas panggung, dan setelah mendapat penghormatan. Dia melihat Sasuke berdiri di sana sambil menunggu dirinya yang membuat para hadirin menatap tertuju pada mereka.

"Ayo, Sakura…"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tidak usah. Terimakasih…" ucapnya.

Merasa tidak digubris oleh tunangannya—Sasuke mencoba memanggil Sakura walau tetap nihil tidak dijawab.

"_Mendokusai-na_, bikin heboh saja," gerutu Shikamaru.

Peraih ketiga jatuh pada Sabaku no Gaara mahasiswa Fakultas Psikologi dengan IPK 3,94, yang keempat adalah Shikamaru Nara dan yang kelima jatuh pada Naruto Uzumaki. Serentak mahasiswa yang mendapat penghormatan sekaligus pujian merupakan hal yang paling membanggakan lagipula tahun ini yang mendapat predikat pujian adalah fakultas psikologi.

Seluruh keluarga yang mendapati anak kesayangannya mendapat predikat membanggakna langsung menghambur pelukan tak terkecuali dengan anak pewaris dari pemegang saham di kampusnya. Ada sedikit iri dari Sakura yang melihatnya… dia kemudian tidak menjauhi dirinya jikalau ada tangan yang menahan dia pergi.

"Di sini keluargamu… Sakura," ucap Temari.

"Ayo, kemarilah… Sakura-_chan_," ajak Kankuro.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberi isyarat kepada adik sepupunya untuk berkumpul bersama mereka. Dan kemudian Sakura dengan senggukan langsung menghambur pelukan ke Temari… bibi Rei.. juga Gaara.

"H-hei, kenapa aku tidak dipeluk, Sakura-_chan_?" gerutu Kankuro.

"_Gomen, _Kankuro-_nii…_"

Di kejauhan, sang bungsu Uchiha melihat keceriaan tunangannya berkumpul dengan keluarganya hingga dirinya tersentak dengan pukulan halus dari kakaknya. "Jangan melamun, _baka ototou_…"

"_ji… ji…,_" ucap bocah kecil berusia dua tahun yang berada digendongan Itachi.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap iris _onyx_ dengan pipi gembul—ya, itu anak dari kakaknya bersama Konan. Mau tak mau, dia gemas dengan anak kakaknya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Itachi.

"Hanya memegang saja, dasar… _childreencomplex_," cibir Sasuke.

"Kalau kau punya anak, juga sama sepertiku, _baka ototou_!"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, _nii-san_."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum geli dengan pentengkaran kecil kedua anak laki-lakinya, walau mereka sudah menginjak dewasa tetap adu mulut tetap menjadi bumbu dari persaudaraan mereka.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto.

"Hmm—ada apa, _kaa san_?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Bukankah kalian sudah lulus wisuda…," ucap Mikoto.

"Nanti aku bicarakan dengannya—"

Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut jabrik kuing langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, "ayo _temeee_… saatnya acara melempar togaa…."

"Jangan menarik tanganku, _baka-dobee…_"

Dengan tanpa dosa, Sasuke diseret paksa oleh Naruto keluar dari auditorium. Dirinya mendapati para sahabatnya sedang menunggunya, "kau lama sekali…"

Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari iris _jade_ milik Gaara tersenyum meremehkan, "aku mengalahkanmu…"

"Oke, kau boleh memanggil dengan nama biasa…"

"_Mendokusai…_ na." seru Shikamaru.

Ino melirik tunangannya terus mengeluh membari tepukan halus di bahunya,"_ne_, jangan disesali… kau sudah terbaik untukku… ayoo.. kita lempar toga…"

Seketika Naruto memberi aba-aba kepada seluruh mahasiswa untuk melempar toga masing-masing… "Ayo lempar…"

Semua mahasiswa bersuka cita atas keberhasilan mereka tak terkecuali Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan menarik bersama-sama berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Habis ini, kalian mau kuliah dimana?"tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menjawab duluan, "aku akan melanjutkan studi di Jerman mengambil S2 bersama Ino."

Dengan tatapan terperangah, "j-jadi kalian sudah menikah… kenapa tidak mengundangku?" ucap Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, kami akan menikah bulan ini… tepatnya tanggal 17 Maret," timpal Ino.

"_Hontouka?_" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Naru-_baka_…, kau salah obat hari ini. Tidak nyangka kalau Hinata bisa suka denganmu," cibir Sakura.

"Jangan mengejekku, Sakura-_chan_…"

"Oh ya, aku akan melanjutkan studiku di Amerika juga mengelola perusahaan disana," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengajak Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu aku ajak,"

Semuanya terbengong kecuali Sakura. Dan dirinya pun mengambil alih pembicaraan, "kami akan menikah tanggal 28 Maret tepat di ulangtahunku. Bukan begitu,Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn."

Naruto mengarah ke pemuda berambut merah darah, "kau…"

"Aku. aku akan meneruskan mengelola perusahaan di Italia juga melanjutkan studi tentunya setelah menikah dengan Matsuri. Kalau kau?"

"An-ano, aku melanjutkan di Amerika juga sama dengan _teme_, tapi beda universitas."

Sasuke mendecih, "dasar pengikut!"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu…"

"Jangan mengelak…"

"SUDAH CUKUPP…" teriak Sakura.

Seketika membuat semua terbengong, "hoi..hoi… Gaara, sepertinya adik sepupumu menirumu…"

"Hn."

"_mate… mate… _sepertinya kita akan berpisah. Kita akan melanjutkan sesuai dengan keinginan masing-masing. _Ne_, mari mengulurkan tangan…" ajak Shikamaru.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya dan bersorak…

"_BANZAIII…"_

Semua titik telah terlewati dengan kebersamaan yang diiringi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan mewarnai mereka. Dan mereka selalu berharap ini merupakan titik awal dari perjuangan. Tak terkecuali dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang menemani mereka melangkahi hidup.

"Sakura…,"panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke -_kun_?"

Sasuke langsung menghamburkan pelukan kepada gadis yang dicintai sekarang bahkan selamanya…, "apakah kau bersedia menemaniku selamanya?"

"Ya, aku akan menemani sampai maut memisahkan kita…"

.

.

_Apapun yang menjadi kerikil masalah_

_Akan hilang dengan usaha untuk menyelesaikannya_

_Dan menghasilkan kebahagiaan untuk selamanya_

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

><p>Tsurugi Notes<p>

Yatta-zo, satu utang fic udah tamattt…. Akhirnya..akhirnya.., agak ringan bebanku. Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dariku dan misstyponya masih terlihat. Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic ini.

Arigatou na…

Jikalau sempat aku akan bikin sekuel dari fic ini… jikalau sempat.

Sempatkah kalian mereview fic ini ^^

Salam'

Tsurugi De Lelouch

26 July 2012, 16.54 p.m


End file.
